Escondiendo los sentimientos
by dany-05
Summary: Quinn camina por los pasillos de Mckinley, con la frente en alto y con todas las miradas puestas en ella, pero hay algo que nadie ve y esos son los sentimientos que oculta por una de sus mejores amigas...
1. Ve a través de mis ojos

**Hola! acá les presento una nueva idea loca que estaba en mi cabeza. Son mis dos personajes favoritos en Glee y que mejor que escribir de ellas, así que espero les guste!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Escondiendo los Sentimientos:<strong>

Capitulo uno:

Quinn Fabray tenía todos los ojos de la escuela sobre ella, en cada paso que daba por los pasillos, en cada movimiento que realizaba o en cada mirada indiferente que daba. Era normal, y ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso ocurriera. Era la capitana de las Cheerios, la presidenta del club de celibato, la novia del Quareback del equipo de futbol y por supuesto la chica más hermosa de la escuela. Pero con ese último pensamiento algo se cruzó por su mente, o alguien para ser más precisos. La que para ella era la chica más hermosa y sexy de la escuela, esa latina que siempre caminaba a su derecha, esa que le producía suspiros con solo una mirada.

Llevaba mas de un año intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero cada vez que la miraba, no podía evitar sonrojarse o peor, después de los entrenamientos iban a las duchas y Santana con naturalidad se paseaba en ropa interior, eso sí que era difícil de disimular porque todo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Le daban unas ganas de tomarla y besarla apasionadamente, para que una vez por todas supiera todo lo que sentía.

Pero eso no iba a suceder, no por el momento, tenía una reputación que cuidar, y ya la había dañado lo suficiente con haber quedado embarazada el año anterior y para recuperarla tuvo que hacer algo que le aún le dolía. Todavía le dolía haber traicionado a Santana, acusándola con Sylvester para recuperar el puesto de capitana, había sido algo que la latina no le perdonaba, y cuando la enfrentó, a Quinn no le dolió el golpe tanto como ver el odio que tenía esos ojos color chocolate, ese odio contra ella.

Santana no le dirigió la palabra por semanas, entrenaba en silencio y obedecía las órdenes, aunque eso significaba estar en la base de la pirámide. Su indiferencia eran cuchillos en el corazón de la rubia, quien la buscaba con miradas de disculpa en forma insistente, y solo recibía más indiferencia, esos ojos café ámbar, se habían transformado en solidas murallas de hielo imposibles de cruzar.

Pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando, al parecer Brittany había intervenido a su favor para que volvieran a ser ese trio inseparable. No le gustaba la idea de deberle algo a la bailarina, porque siempre la había visto como una competencia, notaba las miradas entre ella y Santana, por lo que tenía claro que eran más que mejores amigas, y eso le producía profundos celos. Pero debió dejar eso de lado para poder estar otra vez un poco más cerca de su latina, no era lo mismo, las confianzas estaban rotas, pero ella se estaba esforzando día a día para recuperarla.

-Hola amor-. Dijo Finn abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios-.

-Hola-. Respondió cortante y separándose de él rápidamente, odiaba sus besos eran tan torpes.

-¿A dónde vas?-. Preguntó-.

-Estamos en escuela…puedo ir a otro lugar que no sea a clases-. Respondió sarcástica, realmente ese chico sí que era idiota-.

-¿Te sucede algo?. preocupado-.

-No…lo siento…sólo que los entrenamientos han estado muy duros y estoy algo estresada, lamento haberte respondido así-. Mintió pero a veces se sentía mal de tratar al chico así, era ella quien no lo amaba él no tenía la culpa de eso-.

-Lo entiendo…la nueva entrenadora también es ruda, pero dice que nos llevara a ganar el campeonato, ¡eso sería súper!-. Dijo emocionado

-Ojala eso ocurra-. Contestó fingiendo interés, pero algo la distrajo, Santana estaba ya en su casillero y no se veía nada bien-.

-¿Te acompaño a tu clase?-.

-Mmm…tengo que hablar algo con Santana antes, sobre las Cheerios, nos vemos en el almuerzo-. Mintió y se alejó de Finn-.

Santana, no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche. Pensando en porque Britt había comenzado una relación con ese estúpido chico en silla de ruedas, y al recordar eso no podía evitar las lágrimas, y esos sollozos se prolongaron por casi toda la noche.

Cuando llegó se miró en el espejo que guardaba en su casillero, tenía unas horribles ojeras marcadas y sus ojos aún se notaban hinchados, intentó aplicarse maquillaje, pero antes que terminara una voz la hiso cambiar su atención a quien le hablaba.

-Hola San-. Saludó amorosamente la rubia-.

-Fabray-.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? ... te ves algo cansada-. Quinn podía darse cuenta que Santana había estado llorando pero no quería ser tan directa, conocía el carácter de la chica y no quería asustarla-.

-Desde cuando te preocupa si duermo o no, estoy bien y te agradecería que si no tienes algo más que decirme, me dejaras sola-. la morena no tan amablemente-.

-Me trataras así por siempre... Sé que te traicione y me arrepiento, pero no puedes perdonarme ya y volver a ser amigas como antes, me preocupas Santana, y todo lo que te pase me importa, ¡no puedes darte cuenta de eso!-. Exclamó la rubia soltando más información de la necesaria-.

Santana la miró fijo por un par de segundos tratando de descifrar si era verdad todo lo que decía o era solo otra de las muchas mentiras de Quinn. No confiaba en ella, no después de todo lo que le había hecho, pero en ese momento necesitaba una amiga, necesitaba que alguien la cobijara en su pecho y le digiera que todo iba a estar bien, aun así no se dejó llevar por esa necesidad y la enfrentó como siempre lo hacía.

-La última vez que confié en ti termine en la base de la pirámide-. Respondió-. Y la penúltima vez te acostaste con el que era mi novio y saliste embarazada, como se supone que confié en ti, Fabray-.

Quinn, no sabía que responder ante eso, Santana tenía razón, cada vez que había confiado en ella, le falló y aunque le digiera que estaba profundamente arrepentida, no era suficiente, ella le debía mucho más que unas palabras de disculpa.

-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que me disculpes, pero de verdad lo siento y sólo espero que en algún momento me des otra oportunidad-. Expresó bajando su mirada-.

Santana se sorprendió por esa actitud, vamos que era Quinn "bitch" Fabray, ella no pedía disculpas, ella no permitía que nunca nadie la viera vulnerable, ella no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, y ahí estaba, bajando la cabeza para demostrar que estaba arrepentida.

-No sé qué te sucede hoy…pero la verdad si te quieres hacer la amable para apuñalarme otra vez por la espalda te advierto que hoy no-. Dijo cerrando su casillero y dándose la vuelta para ir a sus clases.

Quinn se perdió en esos movimientos de cadera que realizaba Santana al caminar, y se maldecía por ser tan cobarde, por no poder rogarle que la perdonara y que le diera una oportunidad, no sólo para ser su amiga, sino para conquistar ese corazón que bombeaba con sangre latina.

* * *

><p>Santana caminaba sola por los pasillos de Mckinley. Ya no tenía a esa hermosa rubia con mirada angelical tomando su meñique, sentía que le faltaba su otra mitad, su equilibrio, su alma gemela. Pero debía conformarse, debía darse fuerza y fue cuando otra rubia pero mucho menos angelical llego a su mente, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Fabray?, se preguntó, desde cuando se preocupaba por ella, desde cuando estaba interesada en que ella la disculpara, no lo sonaba lógico, no de parte de ella.<p>

Decidió por el bien de su salud mental, no seguir intentado comprende el extraño mundo que era la mente de Quinn Fabray y concentrarse en el resto de sus clases, ya que, aunque fuera dificultoso seguir su día a día en soledad, debía lograrlo.

Las clases pasaron entre evitar el contacto visual con Britt y su nuevo novio y esquivar a Quinn que ese día parecía decidía a molestarla más de normal, a hacerse la preocupada e intentar ser su confidente. Sí, aceptaba que estaba siendo bastante obvia, que no estaba siendo la Santana fuerte que todos conocían, y que sus ojos ya no brillaban como de costumbre, pero ¿Qué hacer si su corazón estaba roto? , como lo disimulaba para que nadie lo notara, en ese momento le parecía imposible, más con unos ojos verde esmeralda que parece que la seguían por toda la escuela intentando descifrarla.

Él Club Glee era la última clase antes de que terminara la jornada escolar, pero también la más difícil para Santana. Ahí aunque lo intentara no podía ignorar a Brittany ni a Artie.

Opto por el último asiento en la corrida de arriba, y fijo su mirada en un punto inexistente, así sería más simple pensó. Intento pasar desapercibida, no quería preguntas porque sinceramente las respuestas no las tenía.

Quinn fue la única que no pudo evitar notar el estado en que se encontraba la latina, era demasiado obvio para ella que algo le pasaba, aunque con Santana hablándole lo justo y necesario, no sabía que era eso que la tenía tan mal, no era común, era Santana López, la chica fuerte, la que no le tenía miedo a nadie, ¿que podría ser tan terrible como para doblegarla?

La respuesta a la pregunta de la rubia, llego o mejor dicho llegaron cuando Brittany y Artie cruzaron la puerta del salón del coro. La rubia de ojos celestes empujaba la silla de su novio, le sonreía y cuando se situaron a donde estaban los demás, ella se ubicó muy cómodamente en el regazo de él. Ahí comprendió todo.

Una mescla de celos e impotencia la embargo, pudo observar como los ojos de Santana se cristalizaban en cuestión de segundos, y como intentaba esconderlo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su pena. Quinn quería ir y abrazarla, no podía comprender como Britt prefirió a Artie, era absolutamente ilógico, nadie podía ser una mejor opción que Santana. Sintió ganas de ir y abofetear a la rubia para hacerla entrar en razón, algo que odiaba era ver a su latina tan triste.

El señor Schuster entró y comenzó a dictar la clase de ese día. Para Santana era como si viera todo nublado y a sus oídos no lograra llegar la información. No escuchaba a nadie, ni veía a nadie, su mente estaba al punto del colapso y sentía como el aire no era suficiente, hasta respirar le costaba.

Quinn por otro lado, la miraba en forma intensa, aunque su novio intentaba llamar su atención, la abrazaba, intentaba besarla, le tomaba la mano, pero se sentía tan ajena a todo eso, nunca la mano de Finn se había sentido tan pesada, era más una carga que un gesto de cariño, era su carga, el precio que pagaba por conservar su popularidad.

Ninguna de las dos estaba atenta a lo que decía el señor Schuster, por lo que sólo cuando sus compañeros empezaron a conversar, entendieron que algo ocurría. El maestro había dado la tarea de realizar una canción en duplas, tenían sólo dos días, era muy poco tiempo, pero lo que tenían a su favor, era que podían elegir con quien querían trabajar. Quinn en un acto inconsciente soltó la mano de su novio y se dirigió hacia cierta latina que no realizaba ningún movimiento.

-¡Hey San!-. Exclamó la rubia para llamar la atención de la chica-.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Fabray?-. desviando la vista

-¿Quieres hacer pareja conmigo para cantar?-. Pidió Quinn en forma amable y sentándose al lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Frankenteen?-.

-Nada…vamos San, dime que sí ¿desde cuándo no cantamos juntas?-. Insistió-.

-¿Desde la audición para entrar al Club Glee?-.

-Eso es mucho tiempo-.

-Está bien-. con desdén la morena quien comenzaba a levantarse-.

Quinn no podía disimular la gran sonrisa que tenía, por fin sentía que estaba avanzando en algo, por lo menos ahora tendría la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo fuera de la escuela con la excusa de ensayar.

-¿Te parece si nos juntamos hoy a elegir la canción?-. con sus ojos verdes cargados de esperanza.

-Ok. A las 6 en mi casa-. Respondió la morena para luego emprender camino hacia fuera del salón.

-Sii-. Expresó la rubia por lo bajo y haciendo un gesto de victoria, pero un llamado acabó con su estado de alegría.

-Quinn, puedes explicarme porque me dejaste así… ¿supongo que vamos a cantar juntos?-. Preguntó Finn algo molesto-.

-Lo siento, cantaré con Santana-. Respondió y se levantó para irse, tenía mucho que hacer, debía bañarse, decidir que usar, eso iba a ser difícil, no debía ser tan obvio, sólo algo casual, tantas cosas rondaban su cabeza que se veía ida en sus pensamientos-.

-¡Quinn!-. la voz Hudson para llamar la atención de su distraída novia-. ¿Qué te sucede?-.

-Nada…debo irme, más tarde iré a la casa de Santana a ensayar-. Dijo la rubia antes de caminar a la salida, pero Finn la tomo del brazo.

-¿Y con quien se supone que cante yo?-. Le preguntó ya con menos paciencia-.

-No lo sé…con Berry, ella estaría feliz de cantar contigo-. Respondió y subió sus hombros en un gesto que demostraba que no era de su interés lo que él hiciera.

-Pero…-.

-Adiós Finn-. Se despidió fríamente la rubia.

Hudson la miraba incrédulo, si definitivamente él no era el más brillante del universo, pero podía darse cuenta de los cambios que estaba teniendo su novia. La antigua Quinn se erizaba al verlo cerca de Rachel y ahora prácticamente lo estaba empujando a cantar con ella. Había algo más ahí, algo que necesitaba averiguar para no caer otra vez en los engaños de la rubia.

Quinn subió a su auto con aires de triunfo, no sabía ciertamente que quería lograr con eso, tenía claro que no estaba lista para afrontar sus sentimientos, pero el sólo hecho de estar a solas con la latina le causaba emoción, aunque fuera un tonto ensayo que comparten dos casi amigas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó a su madre rápidamente con un grito mientras subía la escalera hacia su habitación. Iba agitada y sentía adrenalina pura correr por sus venas, se metió a la ducha y salió para elegir que usar pero nada la convencía.

Quinn se detuvo un momento y comenzó a reír, estaba actuando como una adolescente es su primera cita, con cero confianza. Y eso no era común, ella era Quinn Fabray, la reina de Mckinley y si quería conquistar a Santana, lo primero era estar segura de si misma.

Decir que dio vuelta su closet en busca de la combinación perfecta, sería un eufemismo, puesto que ya estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Había perdido la costumbre, el hecho de llevar el uniforme de las Cheerios durante toda la semana, la había hecho sentir cómoda y segura con él. Después de un largo tiempo miró el reloj y marcaban las 5:15 p.m., no quería llegar tarde, así que opto por algo sencillo pero encantador. Unos jeans ajustados en tonos celestes y una blusa blanca no tan ajustada pero con un escote pronunciado, dejo su cabello suelto para que se pudieran apreciar sus ondas.

Tomó una chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, ya eran las 5:40 y no quería llegar tarde, así que bajo rápidamente y partió rumbo a que lo que sería su encuentro con Santana.

Cuando finalmente estaba al frente de la casa de los López, los nervios volvieron a ella otra vez, sus manos sudaban y su respiración se hiso más agitada, no hay motivo, pensó, había estado ahí cientos de veces. Durante su niñez pasaba más tiempo en casa de Santana que en la suya, le gustaba recordar esos tiempos en donde eran inseparables, donde no existían ni las mentiras ni las manipulaciones, donde ninguna de las dos jugaba a querer ser la reina de la escuela y simplemente tenían una amistad trasparente, hoy no podía lo mismo y eso le dolía.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, y tenía su mano estática sin lograr llevarla para tocar el timbre. Hiso el intento de devolverse pero antes de eso la puerta se abrió como si fuera una señal del destino.

-Quinn-. Saludó Sorprendida la señora López-.

-Hola…-. Respondió algo tímida-.

-Supongo que vienes a ver a Santana-.

-Sí…tenemos que ensayar una canción para el Club Glee-.

-Entonces pasa, yo tengo que salir, pero San está en su habitación-. Expresó amablemente la mujer-.

-Gracias señora López-.

Quinn entró y todo el lugar le parecía tan familiar, era una casa espaciosa y elegantemente decorada por la madre de Santana. Sabía de memoria el camino hacia la habitación de la latina, aunque hubiera pasado tiempo de que no estuviera ahí, era algo que nunca podría olvidar.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, suavemente y con delicadeza, pero nadie le contestó al otro lado, volvió a intentarlo, pero después de unos minutos ya sin recibir respuesta, optó por abrirla con cuidado y la imagen que vio ante sus ojos le apretó el corazón. Siguió avanzando para verla más de cerca.

Santana estaba recostada durmiendo en posición fetal, con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello suelto. La almohada que sujetaba tenía claras machas húmedas de lo que presumía la rubia había sido lágrimas que también se evidenciaban en el corrido maquillaje de su hermoso rostro. Se veía tan vulnerable, que le daban ganas de abrazarla fuerte y cuidar de ella.

Cuando se sentó al borde de la cama, noto que había una fotografía en la otra mano de Santana. Con cuidado la sacó para ver de qué se trataba, aunque para sí misma tenía bastante claro de que podría ser. En la imagen se podía apreciar a dos chicas vestidas de porristas, una rubia y una morena que estaba muy cerca la una de la otra, con una amplia sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Quinn podía definir de sincera por parte de Santana y no las que solía compartir a diario. Los celos estaban ahí otra vez, desearía ser esa rubia, que alzaba sus brazos por el cuello de la latina y a quien ella sostenía fuertemente por la cadera, lo desearía, pero claramente no lo era.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, fue acercándose cada vez más, hasta que recostó su cuerpo muy cerca del de Santana y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dedicación, la quería tanto, tanto que dolía. La latina seguía dormida, pero como reacción inconsciente fue acercándose más, y abrazo a la rubia acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho. Quinn pudo sentir como el aroma de Santana inundaba cada parte de su ser, y el calor de sus cuerpos tan unidos le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado, por lo que se fue dejando llevar y pronto ya sus ojos también estaban cerrados.

Despertó desorientada con un ruido y el frío que provoco sentir que ya su latina no estaba cerca. Sintió una mirada intensa que la observaba con curiosidad y en busca de una explicación.

-¡¿Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí?-. Exclamó la morena entre molesta y confundida-.

-Yo…vine…a…ensayar-. Balbuceo la rubia nerviosa-.

-¿Y como se supone que terminaste en mi cama abrazándome?-. Preguntó con sus brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño-.

-Mmm-. Quinn no tenía una excusa por lo que no tenía más opción que decir lo que había pasado-.

-Respóndeme Fabray-.

-Tú mamá me dejo pasar, entonces yo toque muchas veces tu puerta y como no abriste decidí entrar, y estabas durmiendo, así que me recosté a esperar que despertaras y creo que tú me abrazaste, y también me quede dormida, tampoco es para que lo tomes tan mal-. Explicó la rubia levantándose y sentándose en el borde-.

-Yo sólo me sorprendí de verte-. Expresó bajando el tono-.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero no me quise ir antes porque no te vi bien…me quieres decir porque estuviste llorando-. Preguntó aunque ya tenía clara la respuesta-.

-Ese no es tu asunto, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no somos amigas, ni siquiera sé porque acepte hacer este estúpido dúo contigo-. Exclamó a la defensiva-.

Quinn, la conocía y sabía que cuando tomaba esa posición tan defensiva era porque tenía miedo a revelar algún tipo de sentimiento, por lo que se levantó y se acercó lento, hasta tomar ambas manos de una sorprendida Santana.

-Te conozco lo sabes, aunque intentes mentirme y decirme que todo está bien yo sé que no es así…yo…encontré una fotografía tuya y de Britt, ¿Pasó algo con ella?-.

-¡Ya te dije que no es de tú incumbencia!-.

-¡Ya basta con eso!-. Alzó la voz la rubia-. Estoy cansada que me sigas haciendo a un lado por errores que cometí en el pasado, ¡cuántas veces te tengo que decir lo arrepentida que estoy!-.

-Yo…

-Yo quiero estar aquí para ti, sé que me necesitas aunque no quieras reconocerlo, sé que lo estás pasando mal y por mucho que lo intentes a mí no me lo puedes ocultar… ¡Diablos Santana porque tienes que ser tan orgullosa!-. Expresó la rubia-.

-A ti porque te importante tanto lo que me pase, antes nunca lo hiciste, porque ahora Quinn-.

-Porque soy una idiota y cuando te alejaste me di cuenta lo importante que eres para mí-. Confesó-.

-¡Tú también eres importante para mí!-. Respondió bajando la mirada la morena, sus palabras no pudieron más que sorprender a la rubia-.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Pensé que me odiabas?-. Dijo con sus ojos verdes más brillantes que de costumbre-.

-Nunca te odie, sólo estaba enojada, se supone que somos amigas Q, no tendrías que haberme traicionado, no tú, porque con cualquier otra simplemente le hubiera partido la cara, pero contigo es diferente, tú hiciste que doliera-. Confesó también la morena-.

- Nunca más te haré daño… confía en mí y dime que pasa entre Britt y tú, no soy estúpida San, he visto como en los últimos días ya prácticamente no se hablan-.

-No voy a hablar de eso…yo…nada pasa-.

-No me sigas mintiendo-. Presiono la rubia-.

-¡Lo dice la experta en mentir!-. Atacó la morena nuevamente-.

-¡Yo no estoy mintiendo ahora!...sólo quiero que estés bien-.

-¡Eso no depende de ti!-.

-¡No depende de mí porque no eres capaz de ver más allá de Brittany!-. Exclamó Quinn sin darse cuenta bien de lo que estaba diciendo-.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?...Britt…es mi mejor amiga-. Tartamudeo la morena-

-Claro…por eso te afecta tanto verla con Artie, te estás mintiendo a ti misma Santana-. Dijo Quinn distanciándose de Santana-.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!...Es algo entre ella y yo-. Se defendió-.

-¡Por supuesto siempre es entre ella y tú!-. Contestó dolida-. Es mejor que me vaya, no quiero seguir discutiendo, no vine a eso-.

-No te vas hasta que me explique que es todo esto-. La tomó con fuerza del antebrazo-. Porque toda esta escena Quinn-.

Quinn la miro con sus profundos ojos verdes y por primera vez tenía una real oportunidad de sincerarse con Santana acerca de todo lo que sentía. Intentó ver más allá de esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, pero no le decían nada. Respiró profundo, equilibro los riesgos y se dispuso a tomar una decisión.

-Porqué…yo…-.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta acá es porque le dieron la oportunidad a la historia, ojala le haya gustado y espero sus comentarios!...<strong>

**pd: A todas mis lectoras/es de "Sanando el Corazón", no desesperen estoy terminando el capitulo y lo publicaré a más tardar mañana!**

**Saludos, Dany. **


	2. Confía en mi

**Hola! Primero gracias por apoyar esta nueva historia que salio de mi mente obsesionada por Santana López( Si ya lo reconozco) Y que cada día le encuentra un nuevo encanto a Quinn Fabray( Si la rubia se fue ganando mi corazón)...También gracias por sus Review, alarmas, y lecturas, se que no es pareja "tradicional", pero a algunos les gusta y aquí estamos para seguirla!**

**Si me demore es porque quería estar segura de como ir planteando la historia, pero desde ahora actualizo una vez por semanas como mis otros FF, así que estén pendientes...**

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo Dos:<p>

Santana López, era decidida, impulsiva, y a veces estaba tan centrada en si misma que no lograba ver más allá, pero esta vez era diferente. Nunca en todos sus años de amistad o enemistad, había visto a Quinn de esa manera, tan sincera, tan vulnerable, tan fuera de sí, tan ¿herida?. No estaba entendiendo del todo esa actitud.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Fabray, no te voy a soltar hasta que me des una explicación-. Expresó la latina sujetando con más fuerza el brazo de la rubia-.

-Yo…-. Quinn no estaba preparada, se odiaba por ser tan cobarde, pero necesitaba decir algo, conocía a Santana y no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta tener una respuesta-. Yo sé lo que hay entre tú y Britt-. Respondió-.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, ella es…-. Santana la había soltado y un escalofrió la traspaso, se supone que nadie sabía su secreto-.

-No lo sigas negando, conmigo no es necesario-. Interrumpió intentado recuperar su seguridad actuando de la única manera que sabía hacerlo-.

-¿Qué quieres Fabray?-. Soltó de una vez la latina-.

-Nada…sé que no lo estás pasando bien y quiero apoyarte, estar contigo, volver a ser tu amiga-. Dijo esto último con dolor, era tan cobarde como para conformarse con eso-.

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte?...siempre has buscado tener algo para acabar conmigo y ahora tienes la información necesaria para hacerlo-.

-Llevo bastante tiempo intentando hacer que te des cuenta que he cambiado, que no voy a volver a hacer algo para dañarte, no sería capaz de hacerte sufrir, menos ahora que se estás mal…sólo déjame…-. Quinn se acercó nuevamente sin despegar sus ojos de la latina-.

-Tampoco necesito tu lástima Fabray…-. la latina cruzándose de brazos-.

-Tú realmente puedes hacer que cualquier persona pierda la paciencia, eres tan terca-. Dijo la rubia-.

-Yo no tengo aquí obligada, puedes irte cuando quieras, no te necesito, ni nunca te voy a necesitar, puedo arreglármelas sola, como siempre-. Expresó Santana-.

Quinn la miro detenidamente, y podía darse cuenta que en esas palabras había resentimiento. ¿Era acaso que Santana le estaba reclamando?, si así era todavía había una oportunidad, por lo menos de ser parte de su vida.

-Tienes razón nadie me tiene aquí…-.

Santana no quería escuchar eso, algo dentro de ella la estaba probando, para asegurarse de no ser herida por Quinn otra vez, era otra cosa lo que quería oír de la rubia, tal vez, el hecho de que esta vez sí estaría con ella en forma incondicional.

-Pero yo quiero estar aquí contigo, y si tengo que seguir escuchando insultos de tu parte, lo haré, supongo que me lo merezco después de todo lo que he hecho-. Añadió la rubia-.

-No eres la única que ha actuado mal…yo tampoco he sido una buena amiga contigo-. Reconoció Santana quien quería darle una nueva oportunidad a esa amistad-.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo en que empecemos de nuevo-. Dijo tímidamente Quinn-.

-Creo que podríamos intentarlo-. Aceptó la latina-.

Quinn no pudo controlarse y rompió la pequeña distancia que las separaba, tomando a Santana en un fuerte abrazo. Disfruto cada segundo, de su aroma, de sus músculos que se tensaron al tenerla tan cerca, de esa suavidad que tenía su piel, y de cómo sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse a la perfección.

-Creo que es suficiente Fabray, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a ensayar?, a eso viniste o no-. Exclamó la morena tomando distancia-.

-Claro-. Aceptó no de muy buena gana, ya que no quería separarse de ella-.

-¿Has pensado en alguna canción?-. Preguntó la latina mientras iba a buscar su laptop-.

-La verdad tengo algunas en mente pero lo ideal es que a las dos nos acomode-.

-¿Qué acaso no me has escuchado cantar?, con mi voz puedo con cualquier canción-. Dijo altiva, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a la rubia, amaba a esas actitudes egocéntricas-.

-Supongo entonces que la que tiene que adaptarse soy yo-. Contestó con algo de ironía-.

-Así es Fabray, además yo quiero ganar esto-.

-Yo también, sabes cómo odio perder, por eso creo que debemos ensayar lo que más podamos, son sólo dos días los que quedan-.

-Eso lo sé, acércate, tengo aquí mi lista de canciones, podríamos elegir una de acá-. Dijo la latina.

A Quinn no tuvo que repetírselo por segunda vez, y ya estaba muy cerca de su morena intentado fijar su concentración en la laptop, sin embargo, sus ojos por momentos o más momentos de los pertinentes se perdían en su rostro, su sonrisa, su escote, en realidad en todo lo que Santana era.

-¿Te convence alguna?-. Preguntó de repente la latina-.

-¿Qué?...he… la que tú elijas está bien para mí-. Contestó Fingiendo que había estado poniendo atención-.

-Ok… ¿En qué estás pensando?, porque claramente no me has estado poniendo atención-. Dijo la morena con algo de molestia-.

-Yo…-.

-¡Santana!-. Se escuchó antes de la que la puerta se abriera y con esto Quinn se salvó de dar otra explicación-.

-Sí mamá-. Respondió cambiando el tono la latina-.

-Esta lista la cena para que tú y Quinn Bajen-. Expresó la mujer-. Porque te quedas a cenar verdad Quinn-.

-Claro Señora López, muchas gracias-. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-.

-Muy bien, entonces las espero abajo-.

Santana la siguió mirando por un momento con un signo de interrogación en su rostro, había muchas cosas que aún no lograba entender de esta nueva versión de Quinn Fabray.

La cena resulto agradable, lo padres de Santana se mostraron felices al ver de nuevo a Quinn en su casa, y se divirtieron recordando anécdotas de las dos chicas, cuando eran más pequeña, lo que hiso enojar a Santana en más de una ocasión y sonrojar a Quinn.

Una vez terminada la cena, Quinn se excusó diciendo que ya era tarde y que su madre la estaría esperando, por lo que ya era hora de retirarse. Gentilmente Santana se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su auto.

-Entonces…pensaré en una canción para nuestro dúo-. Dijo la rubia para romper el incipiente silencio que comenzaba a formarse-.

-Eso sería una buena idea, ya que hoy no hemos avanzado mucho-. Contestó la latina jugando con sus manos sin mirarla-.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…-. despidió Quinn-.

-Claro…he…Quinn…yo…-. Santana se mostraba nerviosa y la rubia sabía que era lo que quería pedirle-.

-No te preocupes San, puedes confiar en mí, yo no le diré a nadie, sólo quiero pedirte una cosa….-. Dijo tomando su mano-.

-Sí… ¿Qué?-. Contestó acariciando inconscientemente los dedos de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos-.

-Quiero que cuando estés triste pienses en mí, no importa a qué hora sea, llámame y yo estaré aquí para ti, no tienes que pasar por esto sola, así que prométeme que recurrirás a mí-. Le pidió acercándose un poco más y con sus ojos verde esmeralda suplicándole que se dejara consolar por ella-.

-Te lo prometo Q-. Aceptó Santana quien ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor, extrañamente gracias a Quinn-.

Quinn rompió la distancia y deposito un tierno beso en una de las mejillas de su amiga.

-Te quiero S, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-. Susurró al oído de la morena-.

-Nos vemos Q-. Respondió sorprendida por la acción de la rubia-.

Santana se quedó ahí hasta que el auto de Quinn desapareció por la calle, llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla donde minutos antes la rubia había depositado el beso, y una agradable sensación la invadió, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le formara, sin duda era extraño todo eso, pero no se sentía del todo mal, pensó.

* * *

><p>Otro día de escuela, otro día en que todos los ojos se posaban sobre el ella, y el alumnado de Mckinley se abría como el mar rojo para dejarla pasar. Pero algo le decía que no era otro día, algo en ella estaba cambiando y no podía evitar desde la noche anterior llevar esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, claramente no había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía a Santana, pero había avanzado, eso no estaba mal por el momento, sobre todo porque primero debía recuperar su confianza, luego seguía su corazón.<p>

La noche anterior le había costado quedarse dormida, lo que fue hasta productivo porque al poner música en forma aleatoria, escuchó el tema perfecto para el dúo, esa canción decía muchas cosas que ella no había podido pronunciar en forma directa. Ahora sólo quedaba que Santana la aprobara, lo que no se podía considerar la parte más sencilla, pero ella todavía poseía ciertas habilidades para convencer a las personas.

Cuando se fue acercando, vio como Santana sacaba sus libros del casillero, se veía ida, pero sin duda mucho mejor que el día anterior, por lo menos no había rastro de que hubiera estado llorando, eso le provocó una sensación agradable, tal vez ella en algo había ayudado para hacerla sentir mejor.

Pero su sonrisa se borró en dos segundos cuando vio que otra rubia se había acercado a su latina, por lo que mantuvo su distancia.

-Hola San-. Saludó Britt-.

-Hola Britt-. Respondió sin desviar la vista de su casillero-.

-¿Te estuve llamando ayer? Yo pensé que podríamos pasar la tarde juntas-. Expresó la rubia-.

-Estuve ocupada-. Contestó cortante-.

-Sí… ¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien?-. Preguntó una dudosa Brittany-.

-Te importaría eso acaso, creo que las cosas entre las dos están bastante claras Britt-. Respondió mirándola por primera vez-.

-San, todo lo que pase contigo me importa, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero-. Dijo la bailarina en forma amable-.

-Estuve con Quinn-. Contestó-.

-¿Con Quinn?-. Expresó sorprendida-.

-¡San!-. Exclamó Quinn quien había estado esperando el momento para interrumpir la conversación-.

-Q…hola-. Saludó la latina con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no le daba-.

-Creo que encontré la canción, quiero que la escuches para ver si te gusta, sino podemos buscar otra no hay problema-. Dijo ignorando a Britt quien miraba curiosa la interacción-.

-Hola Q-. Saludó Brittany a quien no le gustaba del todo esa "reconciliación"-.

-Hola... ¿Qué dices? Puedes ahora-. Expresó dirigiéndose a la morena-.

-Claro, vamos-. Aceptó sin problemas, necesitaba estar lejos de Britt no le hacía bien, aún no-.

Quinn llevó a Santana a la sala del coro, donde le mostro la canción que tenía en mente, la latina aceptó aunque sin antes decirle que era extraño que se cantaran una canción de amor, pero luego no le dio tanta importancia a ese detalle y le dijo que podrían ganar si la ensayaban lo suficiente, lo que a la rubia le pareció una excelente idea, entre más tiempo pasaran juntas, mucho mejor.

Ese día fue en particular fructífero para las intenciones de la capitana de las porristas, puesto que pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntas, tenían clases en común, sus ratos libres los dedicaban a ensayar y durante la práctica de las Cheerios, se habían mantenido unidas para darle las ordenes respectivas al grupo, después de todo una era la líder y la otra la sub-capitana.

En las duchas ya era otra la historia, dado que a Quinn desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la latina, le costaba mantener la compostura. Santana siempre se había sentido cómoda con su cuerpo, y no le importaba pasearse con poca ropa, de hecho le encantaba lucirse, se sabía sexy.

Una vez ya vestidas y con Quinn más controlada salieron al estacionamiento.

-¿Vamos a tu casa Fabray?-. Preguntó la latina sorprendiendo a la rubia-.

-¿Para qué?-. aún ida en la imagen de la morena con esas diminutas prendas a las que llamaba ropa interior-.

-¡San espera!-. Llamó Britt quien se acercaba hacía ellas-.

-¿Qué pasa B?-. Preguntó-.

-Quería saber si tenías planes para esta tarde, podrías ver una película en mi casa o algo así, mis padres llegaran tarde-. Invitó la rubia bailarina-.

-Lo siento Britt, pero tenemos planes, iremos a ensayar a mi casa-. Quinn antes que Santana para evitar una respuesta que pudiera quitarle tiempo con su latina-

-Pero ya han ensayado…San, tú y yo necesitamos hablar-. Insistió-.

-Vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro día Britt, los dúos son para mañana y Q y yo necesitamos más práctica-. Expresó la morena-.

-Supongo que lo podemos dejar para otro día entonces-. Contestó una no muy feliz Brittany-.

Quinn escuchó la respuesta de Santana con satisfacción, entendía que la latina estaba intentado alejarse de la rubia por un tiempo, y eso era lo que le daba una oportunidad para acercarse más.

Se subieron al auto de Quinn, para dirigirse a su casa pero se le ocurrió otra idea.

-¿Quieres pasar por un helado antes de ir a mi casa?-. Preguntó la rubia-.

-¿Tú invitas?-. Respondió con una pregunta y dándole una sonrisa-.

-Yo invitó S, ¿Tú favorito sigue siendo el de chocolate con almendras?-.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian y una de ellas en mi gusto por ese helado-. Respondió-. ¿Y el tuyo sigue siendo el de frambuesa?-.

-Si, sigue siendo el de frambuesa-. Contestó, le gustaba ese sabor de helado porque siempre había imaginado que los labios de Santana sabían a frambuesa, esperaba poder algún día comprobarlo-.

Estacionaron en la que Quinn sabía era la heladería favorita de Santana, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por la latina, quien no entendía aún del todo ese cambio de actitud hacia ella, pero ciertamente le gustaba mucho, sobre todo ahora que se sentía más sola sin Britt.

Una vez con sus helados ya pedidos, se ubicaron en una de las mesas para conversar.

-¿Y qué tal va todo con Frankenteen?-. Preguntó la morena pasando sensualmente la lengua por su helado-.

-Bien-. Respondió escuetamente, su tema favorito no era precisamente Finn-.

-Sabes, nunca he podido entender porque estás con él-. Dijo frunciendo el ceño-.

-Supongo que porque él es popular y yo también, se espera que estemos juntos-. Contestó no muy convencida-.

-Sí, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente, Hudson no es suficiente para ti Q, eres algo así como la chica más hermosa de la escuela, eres inteligente y a veces hasta divertida, y Finn es sólo un chico común, extremadamente grande y torpe-. Explicó la morena dejando a luz mucha información que produjo una sonrisa en la rubia-.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy la chica más hermosa de la escuela?...Pensé que creías eso de otra rubia-. Expresó-.

-Tampoco es que necesitas que te lo digan, lo sabes y siempre he tratado de no subirte el ego, ya lo tienes por las nubes Fabray-. Contestó obviando lo que iba dirigido a Britt-

-Creo que tú eres más hermosa que yo, tienes ese encanto latino que es irresistible o no-. Dijo respondiendo al cumplido-.

-En eso tienes razón, soy la pieza más sexy en Mckinley-. Expresó a lo que ambas rieron-.

No se dieron cuenta que a la heladería iban entrando, Tina, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Artie y Britt, está última no esperaba encontrarse con las chicas ahí, ni menos compartiendo en forma tan animada.

-Hola-. Saludó el grupo acercándose a donde estaban las chicas, casi terminando su helado-.

-Pensé que dijeron que iban a ensayar-. Expresó Britt inspeccionando la escena-.

-Cambio de planes-. Respondió Quinn-.

-Aunque ahora ya nos íbamos a la casa de Q, para ensayar, y creo que ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo porque créame vamos a patear sus traseros-. Dijo la latina-.

-Eso lo veremos, Kurt y yo, tenemos preparado algo impresionante-. Exclamó Mercedes-.

-Lamento decirles que el dúo entre Finn y yo, ya está consagrado, tenemos conexión musical, y yo cuento con la mejor y más trabajada voz de todo el coro, así que no se hagan muchas esperanzas-. Expresó Rachel quien esperaba una reacción de Quinn, pero esta la ignoro-.

-Creo que ya me canse de escucharte hablar en párrafos Berry…Q ¿Nos vamos?-. Preguntó Santana-.

-Claro-. Dijo complacida-.

-Nos vamos mañana-. Se despidieron-.

-Quinn, me esperas en el auto, antes debo ir al baño-.

La rubia aceptó sin problemas y salió de la heladería, para esperar a su morena.

Mientras otra rubia, aprovecho que Santana estaba sola para aclarar algunas dudas que le estaban surgiendo de esa reciente nueva relación que estaba teniendo con la capitana de las Cheerios.

Santana al salir de uno de los cubículos, vio inmediatamente como Britt la esperaba apoyada en la pared. Se acercó al lavamanos bajo la atenta mirada de la bailarina.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-. Preguntó la morena-.

-¿Desde cuando estás tan cercana con Quinn?, pensé que desde que le dijo a Sue de tú operación ya no se hablaban-.

-Me pidió disculpas por eso y ahora estamos dándonos otra oportunidad, Quinn ha cambiado y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella-. Respondió

-¿Estás pasando tiempo con ella como el que tú y yo pasábamos?-. Insistió, tenía un presentimiento-.

-¿Crees que tengo una aventura con Fabray?-. Preguntó de vuelta sorprendida-.

-No me puedes negar que es extraño todo esto, de una día para otro son inseparables otra vez, además como te mira, yo no soy estúpida como todos creen San-. Explicó la rubia-.

-Britt, sé que no eres estúpida, y aunque no debería responderte esto porque no es tú problema con quien yo pueda estar saliendo, no hay nada más que amistad entre Quinn y yo, ella tiene novio recuerdas, y ya no quiero seguir esta conversación, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-. Contestó y salió con rapidez-.

Quinn estaba esperando algo impaciente, se estaba demorando más de que pensaba y no quería comenzar a idear teorías que no le gustaban del todo.

-Ya estás aquí-. Dijo al verla subirse y ubicarse en el asiento del copiloto-.

-Sí, lo siento, es que Britt quería hablar conmigo-. Respondió-.

-¿Y sobre qué?-. Preguntó bajándole el perfil y encendiendo el auto-.

-Si te digo prometes no burlarte-. Expresó-.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, en eso quedamos o no-.

-Britt me preguntó si había algo entre tú y yo, tú sabes algo "romántico"-. Dijo soltando una risita-.

A Quinn la tomó por sorpresa el comentario y produjo que hiciera un mal movimiento y el vehículo frenara bruscamente.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó la rubia-.

-No era para tanto Fabray, sé que no hay nadie en Mckinley más heterosexual que tú, así que no te preocupes, no intentare conquistarte-. Expresó la latina en tono de burla-

-No me molestaría que lo intentaras-. Dijo siguiéndole el juego, o eso le estaba haciendo creer-.

-Así…que acaso quieres probar a esta candente latina-. Contestó Santana acercándose peligrosamente-.

-Nunca es malo, tener nuevas experiencias-. Expresó girándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos-.

-Cuidado con lo que pides Fabray, mira que puedo tomarte la palabra y ya sabes que me van las rubias-. Respondió alejándose, ambas soltaron una risa, eso era un juego nada más, aunque algo en ese intercambio de miradas las hacía sentir que se estaban diciendo cosas que no eran del todo bromas-.

Al llegar a la residencia Fabray, subieron a la habitación de Quinn. Olvidaron lo que se habían dicho antes y se enfocaron en preparar el dueto, ensayaron toda la tarde y ya casi al llegar la noche, Santana se devolvió a su casa, llevaba una sonrisa, y tarareaba aún la letra de la canción.

* * *

><p>El día había llegado, estaban todos ubicados en sus puestos respectivos en el salón del coro. El señor Shue, se veía entusiasmado y los hiso pasar en las duplas que habían formado para que les mostraran al grupo lo que habían preparado.<p>

Kurt y Mercedes presentaron una canción del repertorio de Broadway, que probablemente había elegido el chico pero que se ajustaba perfectamente al registro de la morena, era indudable que tenían grandes voces, sin embargo les faltaba la conexión, los dos querían brillar y eso se notaba.

Finn y Rachel, también se inclinaron por una balada, en la que la chica puso toda su emoción y su voz, pero, su acompañante parecía no complementarla del todo, su voz estaba lejos de tener la pasión de la pequeña diva.

Cuando fue el turno de Brittany y Artie, Quinn en forma inconsciente tomo la mano de Santana, era una forma de hacerle ver que ella estaba ahí, y que pasara lo que pasara nunca la iba a dejar sola, nunca.

Ellas fueron las últimas en presentarse. Había expectación, ya que nunca las habían escuchado cantar juntas, además era sabido de la rivalidad entre ellas por todo, siempre querían superar a la otra, por lo que verlas haciendo equipo, se hacía interesante.

-¿Estás lista?-. Preguntó la rubia levantándose de su puesto-.

-Eso creo-. Respondió no tan segura-.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-.

-Puede ser…hace tiempo que no cantó frente al Club Glee-. Respondió-.

-Estamos juntas en esto San-. Expresó tomándole la mano una vez más para llevarla al frente de todos.

Quinn dio las indicaciones a los músicos para que comenzara con la melodía de la canción, ella comenzaba a cantar, y quería hacerlo de la mejor forma para sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de sí.

_I know that I was wrong (Sé que estuvo mal)_

_When I read your letters (Cuando leí tus cartas)_

_But I just had to know (Pero necesitaba saber)_

_If you still miss her (Si seguias echandola de menos)_

'_Cause you feel far away(Porque te siento tan lejana) _

_When I kiss you (Cuando te beso)_

_And every word you say (Y cada palabra que dices)_

_Sounds so confused(Suena tan confusa) _

_I don't wanna hold you(No quiero retenerte) _

_If you don't wanna stay(Si no te quieres quedar)_

A medida que fue cantando la primera estrofa se iba acercando más y más a Santana, olvidando donde y con quienes estaba, lo único que esperaba en ese momento era poder expresar, romper toda esa distancia y los muros que había construido para que nunca nadie supiera que es lo que sentía.

Siguió con el coro con más fuerza, sacando una potencia que hasta ese momento les era desconocida a los demás integrantes.

_So tell me everything( Así que dime todo)_

_Tell me every little thing( Cuentame cada pequeño detalle)_

_And I won't run away (Y no escaparé) _

_No matter what you say( No importa lo que digas)_

_I wanna hear your heart (Quiero escuchar tú corazón)_

_Every single beating part (Cada pequeña y latiente parte)_

_The good and the bad (Lo bueno y lo malo)_

_I swear I won't be mad (Te prometo que no enloquecere) _

_Its you I want (Eres tú lo que quiero)_

_Just all of you ( Todo de ti)_

Ahora era el turno de Santana de demostrar su talento y aunque era innegable que la actitud de la rubia al cantarle a ella y a nadie más la había descolocado eso no evito que hiciera suya, tan hermosa canción.

_No matter what I'm feeling(No importa lo que yo sienta) _

_I won't hide it (No lo esconderé)_

_And know that you can tell me( Y que sepas que puedes decirme )_

_Every secret(Cualquier secreto)_

'_Cause I'm no good at guessing(Porque no soy Buena adivinando) _

_I just need to know (¡Y necesito saberlo!)_

En el coro fue donde de alguna manera sacó todas emociones que había experimentado los últimos días, toda su frustración y también su dolor, lo que su acompañante entendió a la perfección, y le tomo la mano.

_Tell me everything( Así que dime todo)_

_Tell me every little thing( Cuentame cada pequeño detalle)_

_And I won't run away (Y no escaparé) _

_No matter what you say( No importa lo que digas)_

_I wanna hear your heart (Quiero escuchar tú corazón)_

_Every single beating part (Cada pequeña y latiente parte)_

_The good and the bad (Lo bueno y lo malo)_

_I swear I won't be mad (Te prometo que no enloquecere) _

_Its you I want (Eres tú lo que quiero)_

_Just all of you ( Todo de ti)_

En el último coro Quinn sujeto con más fuerza su mano y la que tenía libre la ubicó en el pecho de la latina, donde está su corazón, para pronunciar los siguientes versos.

_All of you (Todo de ti)_

_All of you (Todo de ti)_

_All of you(Todo de ti)_

Era una burbuja en donde solo cabían dos chicas, una rubia y una morena que con sus miradas y sus voces estaban diciéndose más de lo se habían dicho nunca. Santana se sentía hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes que la traspasaban, que brillaban para ella, y por unos segundos sintió cierto cosquilleo en el estómago, era algo que nunca antes se había imaginado que podría pasarle, no con Quinn Fabray.

_(Se repite el coro)_

_Its you I want(Eres tú lo que quiero)_

_Just all of, (Todo lo que quiero)_

_Its you I want (Eres tú lo que quiero)_

_Just all of you (Todo lo que quiero)_

_You...you...you...you..._

_You...you...you...you..._

Cuando ya estaba finalizando la canción se fueron acercando lentamente, sus miradas fijas aunque en más de una ocasión, la rubia no podía evitar mirar los labios de su compañera, con deseo. Eran tan evidente lo que quería que Santana se dio cuenta, pero no parecía molestarle, habían llegado a tal conexión durante la canción que todo lo que pudiera ocurrir se sentía que era correcto y deseado, por ambas.

Pero no estaban solas y cuando se encontraban a no más de unos centímetros de separación, los aplauso conjuntos las hicieron tomar distancia. Algunas de las miraban eran inquisitivas, otras de sorpresa por tal intepretación. Y ellas, ellas se miraban sabiendo que algo había cambiado en esa relación, algo que para Santana requería una conversación urgente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que piensan? como reaccionara Santana? Y Quinn se decidirá ahora si a decirle lo que siente? Como vieron esta interpretación Finn o Britt?...Espero que no las haya decepcionado el segundo capitulo y sigan leyendo esta historia...Esperos sus Review! Saludos, Dany!<strong>

**Pd: La canción es de Colbie Caillat y se titula "All of you".**


	3. ¿Tú lo sentiste?

**Hola! Si me demore, pero a mi favor puedo decir que este es un poco más extenso que los dos anteriores. Espero les guste y MUCHAS gracias por leer esta historia y MÁS agradecida a quienes de dan el tiempo de comentarla porque así puedo saber si les gusta o no como va.**

**Sin más las dejo con el tercer capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo tres:<p>

Quinn, la arrogante y segura capitana de las Cheerios no se encontraba ahí en ese momento, la que estaba a centímetros de su amiga y que no soltaba su mano, era un persona muy diferente, era un chica insegura y enamorada, que lo único que quería en ese instante era correr, al observar el rostro desencajado de Santana, quien no lograba encontrar una explicación a "eso" que no había pasado pero si quería que pasara, unos segundos antes.

-¡Chicas estoy impresionado!-. Exclamó el señor Shue quien no dejaba de aplaudir-.

-Gracias-. Dijeron casi al unísono y muy bajo-.

Santana quería soltar la mano de Quinn, pero era como si su cuerpo se negara en forma rotunda a hacer caso a lo que su mente le ordenaba. La rubia tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo por alejarse y comenzó a caminar hacía los asientos, sin soltarla.

-¡Ahora a votar!-. Les pidió el maestro-. Y sean objetivos-.

Los chicos pusieron su atención en los trozos de papel que repartió el maestro. Todos habían puesto su mayor esfuerzo, pero definitivamente una pareja destacó, eso era innegable, no hubo nadie en ese salón a quien dejó indiferente la presentación, despertó sentimientos y no sólo en quienes las escuchaban.

Santana no podía sacar su vista de Quinn, quería que la clase terminara pronto para poder conversar acerca de todo lo que había pasado, ¿Por qué había pasado algo no es verdad?, no era su imaginación, su mente no había creado toda esa escena en donde Quinn estaba tan cerca y mirando sus labios con deseo, si quería besarla. ¿Y ella?, que fueron esas cosquillas en el estómago que sintió al tener la mano de la rubia en su pecho. ¿Si hablaban que le iba a decir?. Su mente era un remolino, tanto que no advirtió que otra rubia no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

Quinn por otro lado, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a Santana. Podía sentir esos ojos cafés clavados sobre ella, y los nervios se la estaban comiendo, costándole incluso poder escribir, quería que sonara el timbre para correr a su auto y no aparecer en unos cuantos días hasta que Santana olvidara el incidente. Pero tenía claro que no sería tan fácil.

-Bien…después de contar cada uno de sus votos, y debo decir no me sorprende, por casi unanimidad, nuestras ganadoras de un pase a Breadstix son…."Quinn y Santana"-. Anunció Schuster, lo que produjo aplausos y no sorpresa.

Las chicas se miraron fijamente por primera vez desde que terminaron la canción y se regalaron una tímida sonrisa. Agradecieron a sus compañeros por haberlas votaron y recibieron de las manos del maestro el certificado que acreditaba su premio.

Cuando ya la clase termino, intentaron acercarse, pero a Quinn se le interpuso Finn, y a Santana, Britt.

-Felicitaciones-. Expresó Finn mirándola fijamente-.

-Gracias-. Respondió-.

-¿Quedamos esta tarde?...Ni mi madre ni Burt estarán en casa, y oí a Kurt decir que saldrá con Blaine, podremos estar solos-. Expresó insinuante-.

-No lo creo, tengo planes-. Mintió sabía que si aceptaba tendría que aceptar un sesión de horribles besos con Hudson y que además intentara tocarla-.

-¿Con quién?-. Preguntó molesto por el rechazo de la rubia-.

-Con…Santana-. Fue el primer nombre que le vino a la mente, en realidad nunca la ha podido sacar de su mente-.

-¿Por qué estás pasando tanto tiempo con ella?-.

-Porque es mi amiga, las amigas pasan tiempo juntas-. Respondió-.

-Quinn, ¿acaso no has escuchado los rumores acerca de ella?, y cuando cantaron, como te miraba, no me gusta que pases tiempo con Santana, no quiero que vaya a intentar algo contigo-. Expuso el joven-.

-Haber Finn…-. Quinn lo miro con sus ojos verdes cargados de ira-. Que seas mi novio no significa que tengas algún derecho a decirme con quien pasar mi tiempo, Santana es mi amiga y ni tú ni nadie me alejara de ella, y te pediría que no hagas malos comentario sobre ella delante de mí, si quieres que esto siga-. Amenazó la rubia-.

-¡Porque la defiendes así! ¡Porque preferiste cantar con ella que conmigo!, No entiendo tu repentina cercanía con Santana, ¿Qué está pasando Quinn?-. Exigió Saber Hudson-.

-Estás haciendo un escándalo, te das cuenta de eso-. Expresó la rubia usando todas sus fuerzas para calmarse-.

-Respóndeme-.

-No está pasando nada, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, es ridículo, odio tus malditos celos, Finn, sigues dudando de mí, y si no confías en mí, esta relación no tiene ningún futuro-. Dijo la rubia y se dio la vuelta dando por finalizada la conversación-.

Santana intentó esquivar a Brittany y salió del salón del coro, pero la rubia era rápida y antes de poder llegar a su auto, la alcanzó.

-¿Por qué me estás evitando?-. Preguntó Britt colocándose al frente para que Santana ya no la ignorara-.

-No te estoy evitando Britt, sólo que llevo prisa-. Mintió no quería enfrentar a la rubia porque nadie la conocía como ella y se iba a dar cuenta que algo pasaba-.

-No me mientas, te conozco desde los 6 años, a mí no puedes ocultarme las cosas-.

-Estoy cansada Britt, ¿Por qué me seguiste?-. Preguntó-.

-¿Me vas a seguir negando que tienes algo con Quinn?-. Expresó la rubia con seguridad-.

-De que estás hablando, ya te lo dije, no hay nada entre Q y yo-. Respondió con paciencia y cruzando los brazos-.

-San, nadie canta de esa manera a alguien por quien siente sólo amistad, a mí no tienes que mentirme-.

-No te estoy mintiendo, no tengo nada con Quinn, ¡Cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir!-. Exclamó alzando la voz-.

Brittany no estaba acostumbrada a que Santana le levantara la voz. Sí, la latina podía ser una perra e insultar a todo el mundo, pero con su mejor amiga siempre tuvo otro trato, uno amable y delicado, por eso descoloco a la rubia la reacción de la morena.

-No tienes por qué gritarme-. la rubia afectada-.

-Lo siento, Britt-. Expresó arrepentida al ver los ojos tristes de la bailarina-.

Santana como acto reflejo alzó sus brazos y tomo en un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, algo que odiaba era lastimar a Britt, sabía que ella era una chica frágil a quien se le tenía que tratar con cuidado.

-No quise gritarte, nunca más bueno-. Dijo distanciándose pero tomando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa-.

-Está olvidado San, aunque no me gusta que me mientas-.

-Britt, no te estoy mintiendo, con Q sólo somos amigas, y lo que paso en el salón fue sólo una interpretación…cantar, nada más-. Eso sonaba más a intentar convencerse a sí misma de que nada pasaba-.

-Está bien, te creo San, ahora te quiero pedir que no me sigas evitando y pasemos más tiempo juntas, te he extraño-. Dijo es forma tierna la rubia-.

-Lo intentaré britt-. Respondió escuetamente, no se sentía capaz aún de retomar por completo esa relación-. Ahora debo irme, nos vemos B.

-Adiós, San-. Respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

Quinn iba saliendo a toda velocidad de la escuela, aún enojada por toda esa interacción con Finn. Ciertamente ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar en esa relación, no lo quería, no la hacía feliz, las cosas estaban llegando a un punto donde iba a explotar en cualquier momento y de la peor forma.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no había notado que cierta morena con otra rubia estaban hablando en otro punto del estacionamiento hasta que levantó la vista. No fue el momento adecuado ya que justo vio como Santana se fundía en un tierno abrazo con Britt y después le tomaba la mano y le sonreía con dulzura.

Los celos la invadieron y un color carmesí se apodero de su rostro. Santana nunca iba a tener ojos para nadie más que para Brittany, nunca iba a fijarse en ella, no la veía y nunca lo iba a hacer. Se subió a su auto y algunas lágrimas cayeron por su delicado rostro, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que era difícil de explicar, celos, envidia, ¿desilusión?, si porque de alguna manera cuando estaban cantando sintió que la latina le correspondía, por sus miradas, por como su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando ella poso su mano sobre él, por esa sensación que también deseaba besarla. Pero tomo las señales de manera errónea, ella al parecer seguía teniendo el papel segundario, mientras otra rubia se llevaba el protagónico en la vida de Santana.

Cuando llego a su casa, agradeció que su madre aún estuviera en el trabajo. Subió a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme de Cheerio y lo reemplazo por algo más cómodo, buscó un short y una camiseta con tirantes, no pensaba salir de casa.

Prendió su laptop y comenzó a revisar unas fotografías de su último viaje para el campeonato Nacional de porrista, el que por supuesto habían ganado. Había muchas de Santana, sabía que no era lo mejor verlas en ese momento, sobre todo porque en la mayoría la latina aparecía con Brittany, abrazada, ligadas con sus meñiques o simplemente mirándose, estaba torturándose. Mientras su teléfono no paraba de sonar, al mirar la pantalla noto que tenía más de diez llamadas perdidas de Finn. No le apetecía hablar con él, por lo que mejor lo apago.

Se recostó y perdió sus hermosos ojos verdes en el techo de su habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué actitud debería tomar?, no tenía nada claro. Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba seguir al lado de Santana, como le prometió, ser la amiga fiel con quien podría desahogarse, quien iba a estar de manera incondicional, pero eso se le hacía difícil, no sabía cuánto podría soportar, porque cada vez que estaba cerca, unas ganas de besarla o gritarle que la amaba se apoderaban de ella.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando con los audífonos de su I-Pod puestos, estaba cansada, no física sino que emocionalmente, su corazón estaba herido.

* * *

><p>Santana iba manejando a casa sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Quinn y esos ojos verdes que la miraran con tanto ¿amor?, mientras cantaban. Esa cercanía le había producido cosas y eso ya no lo podía seguir negando. Además su conversación con Britt y la insistencia de esta por preguntarle si tenía algo con Quinn, la desconcertaba, porque la bailarina era muy observadora y siempre veía lo que otros no. ¿Era posible que sintiera algo por Quinn?. Negaba con la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible. Estaba recién intentado salir de todo lo que le produjo el rechazó de Britt, estaba vulnerable, se sentía sola, y Quinn había estado ahí, siendo su amiga, no podía confundirse y arriesgarse a perderla.<p>

Entró a su habitación y tiró todo encima de la cama, se metió a la ducha para despejarse, eso siempre ayudaba para relajarse, que el agua tibia cayera suavemente por todo su perfecto cuerpo. Cuando salió tomo su celular y se debatió unos momentos, pero al final decidió marcar el número, la única forma de aclararse era hablar con Quinn. Pero lo único que escucho fue el buzón de voz que le decía que el celular al que llamaba se encontraba apagado, lo intentó varias veces, más de las que se atrevió a contar, pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

Su desesperación aumento, ¿Por qué tenía que apagar el teléfono?. Se daba vueltas por su habitación casi en círculos, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?, pensó, o tal vez simplemente no quiere hablar con nadie, o quizás no quiere hablar con ella. Mil preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y ninguna de ellas tenía una respuesta certera y algo que odiaba Santana López era no obtener respuestas.

Casi sin pensarlo, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió con la convicción necesaria para no volver hasta que tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba para tranquilizarse.

Este estado cambio radicalmente cuando estaba al frente de la residencia Fabray. Ya llevaba unos minutos con su auto estacionado afuera y no se animaba a entrar, no tenía claridad de cómo enfrentar la situación.

Cuando por fin se animó a entrar, golpeo un par de veces y nadie le abrió. Sólo estaba estacionado el auto de Quinn por lo que supuso que Judy aún no estaba en casa. Eso le produjo algo de angustia, ¿Y si la rubia no quería verla por eso no le abría?, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí, no iba a irse ahora. Recordó donde guardaba Quinn la llave de repuesto, habían sido años desde que la rubia le dijo el lugar, sin embargo, para su suerte seguía siendo el mismo.

Ingresó y llamó a Quinn un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Subió a la habitación de la rubia, y abrió.

-¡Quieres decirme porque no me abriste!-. Exclamó algo agresiva-.

Santana pensó recibir una respuesta, pero cuando buscó a Quinn, se dio cuenta que estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados y con los audífonos puestos. Estaba dormida, esa era la explicación, y su nivel de enojo y angustia bajo de inmediato, no era que no quisiera verla, sólo que estaba dormida.

Santana la observó desde cierta distancia. Esa rubia le podía quitar la respiración a cualquiera, incluso vestida así, más así porque ese pequeña short dejaba a la vista dos largas piernas tonificadas y la camiseta parte de su abdomen marcado. No es que la latina nunca se hubiera detenido a mirar el escultural cuerpo de su amiga, era sólo que por primera vez podía hacerlo sin temor a ser descubierta. Quinn tenía ese algo que producía un magnetismo irresistible, su voz sensual, sus finos rasgos, su caminar elegante, su pelo que de cualquier forma en que lo llevara se veía bien, sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que la desconcertaban. Siguió su camino intentado guardar en su memoria cada detalle del cuerpo de la rubia como si fuera una fotografía. No pudo obviar desviar su mirada, en su escote, y en lo corto de los short que marcaban un perfecto trasero.

Sus ojos cafés de pronto tomaron un color más oscuro, casi negro, lo que reflejaba deseo, deseo de poder recorrer no sólo con su mirada sino como sus manos tan escultural obra maestra. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces como intentado sacar esos pensamientos.

-No me puede pasar esto, no otra vez-. Se recriminó Santana-.

-Es mejor que me vaya, tengo que salir de aquí-. Seguía hablando para sí misma-.

Cuando intentó salir, una voz algo somnolienta la detuvo.

-San…-. Murmuró Quinn abriendo sus ojos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Quinn…yo…-. Iba a explicarse pero estaba demasiado nerviosa-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?...un momento ¿Cómo entraste?-. Preguntó ya restableciéndose y sentándose en la cama para mirarla-.

-Yo…recordé donde está la llave de repuesto, estaba preocupada, te llame y tenías el teléfono apagado, y cuando toque el timbre nadie abrió, pensé que algo podría haberte pasado-. Se justificó, intentando no desconcentrarse en la imagen de una Quinn que la miraba con el pelo alborotado, lo que le parecía adorable-.

-Lo apague por qué Finn no dejaba de llamar y no quería hablarle-. Respondió ya con todos sus sentidos-.

-¿Algún problema con Frankenteen?-. Preguntó acercándose un poco más-.

-Nada importante-. Respondió secamente recordando la imagen que vio de Santana con Britt en la escuela-.

-¿Segura que no quieres hablar?-. Insistió, sentándose al lado-.

-Santana… ¿Por qué viniste?-. Preguntó otra vez dándole una mirada fría-.

-Ya te lo explique, pensé que algo te había pasado-.

-Bueno ya sabes que estoy bien-. Dijo desviando la mirada-.

-Ok, creo que alguien no anda de buen humor, mejor me voy-. Expresó tomando esa posición defensiva que Quinn conocía tan bien y se levantó-.

-O tal vez "alguien", anda de demasiado buen humor-. Atacó mirándola fijo-.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-. Exclamó la latina sosteniéndole la mirada y cruzando sus brazos-.

-No y tú-. Respondió con una sonrisa falsa-.

-Tampoco-. Expresó en el mismo noto-. Será mejor que me vaya…ah lo olvidaba toma yo no lo quiero, aprovéchalo para salir con tú gigante y desproporcionado novio-. Dijo la morena entregándole el certificado de la cena en Breadstix que ganaron-.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero, probablemente te sirvan más a ti, para ir a cenar con tú bailarina, como ya se reconciliaron-. Respondió sarcásticamente guardándose su amargura-.

-¿De qué estás hablando Fabray?-. Exclamó Santana algo descolocada por esa afirmación de la rubia-.

-A mí no tienes que mentirme, no le diré a Artie o alguien que estás con Britt…otra ves-. desviando una vez más la mirada-.

-No estoy con Britt, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-. aún con sus brazos cruzados-.

-Te vi con ella en el estacionamiento, abrazadas, de la mano, así que asumí que estaban de nuevo juntas-. Explicó Quinn algo nerviosa sabía que había dejado ver todos sus celos-.

Santana la miró impresionada y estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no reír, esa situación era extraña, porque podía jurar que Quinn estaba celosa por eso estaba siendo tan cortante y desagradable.

-Estaba disculpándome por haberle gritado, por eso la abrase-. Se explicó la morena-.

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, es tu vida tu sabes lo que haces-. Expresó intentado sonar desinteresada aunque por dentro estaba feliz por la explicación-.

-No te estoy dando explicaciones Fabray, sólo aclarar una situación-. Contestó bajando el tono-.

-Tampoco en necesario…yo sólo lo dije porque me preocupo por ti, no quiero verte triste otra vez-. Explicó intentado sonar convincente-.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí…-.

-Es lo que hacen las amigas…-. Dijo y Santana pudo ver ese cambio en los ojos verdes de Quinn que ahora estaban en calma, ya no eran fríos-.

-Será mejor que me vaya…-. Expresó la morena quien finalmente no se había atrevido a preguntar por lo de la presentación-.

-San…No te vayas…podríamos pasar la tarde juntas-.

-¿Estás ya de mejor humor?, Porque si no es así prefiero irme-.

-Ya pasó…-. Y le dio una mirada casi suplicante-.

-Entonces me quedo, pero levanta tu trasero de ahí y bajemos a la cocina, muerto de hambre-.

-Ok, como mande-. He hiso un gesto militar que le sacó una sonrisa a la latina-.

Una vez en la cocina, Quinn preguntó a Santana que se le antojaba comer, y la latina le dijo que quería algo dulce. La rubia recordó que había pastel en el refrigerador, así que la sacó y comenzó a cortar un trozo para cada una y también sacó el jugo para acompañar.

-Q…estaba pensando que…-. Dijo la morena algo tímida-.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó pasándole su plato a Santana y sentándose al frente de ella-.

-Deberíamos ir a Breadstix juntas…digo…ambas nos lo ganamos-. Decía con la vista fija en su trozo de pastel-.

-¡Me encantaría!-. Respondió demasiado emocionada-. Digo…ensayamos mucho para ganar, es lo justo-.

-Sí pero valió la pena, pateamos los traseros de todos, incluso el de Berry-.

-Creo que nunca me había sentido tan bien cantando con alguien, fue perfecto-. Expresó Quinn demasiado sincera-.

-Nos conectamos, con la canción, con lo que decía, con nuestros sent…-. se frenó estaba a punto de revelar demasiado información-.

Quinn la miro y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir por lo que esbozó una sonrisa, no era la única que lo había sentido, ahora estaba segura que fue mutuo-.

-Lo importante es que ganamos y ahora podré comer todos los palitos de pan que quiera-. Expresó la morena cambiando el tema-.

-Nunca he entendido porque te gustan tanto-. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-.

-Ni yo-. alzando los hombros-.

Siguieron conversando de distintos temas, menos de lo que ambas querían hablar. Ninguna se había atrevido a dar el primer paso, no por el momento.

-Ya se hace tarde…es mejor que me vaya-.

-Te acompaño a tu auto-.

Caminaron los metros que separaban la casa de donde estaba el auto de la latina en silencio.

-Te parece que vamos a Breadstix el viernes…-. la rubia-.

-Sí es perfecto…-.

-¿Nos juntamos allá?-.

-Pasó por ti, para que vamos a ir en dos autos-.

-Si es una mejor idea-.

-Pasó por ti entonces, es una cita-. Expresó Santana en forma inconsciente-.

-¿Una cita?-. Preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa-.

-Quise decir…una cena…tú entiendes…no es como si tú y yo fuéramos en plan romántico…-. Su rostro estaba algo sonrojado y había bajado la mirada-.

-Entiendo San-. Contestó mirándola con ternura, amaba cuando Santana se veía así vulnerable y no en esa pose agresiva-.

-Ok, buenas noches Q, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-. Se despidió-.

-Nos vemos-. Y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla que duró un poco más del tiempo adecuado-.

* * *

><p>Los dos días siguientes pasaron bastante rápido. Ya era viernes y Quinn se sentía como un adolescente contando las horas para poder salir con Santana. Estaba terminando de ordenar unas cosas cuando Finn, a quien había estado evitando e ignorando la enfrentó.<p>

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar sin hablarme?-. con poca paciencia Hudson-.

-Ya se te paso el ataque de celos-. Le respondió con indiferencia-.

-Quinn, no me gusta que estemos peleados, eres mi novia, te quiero por eso intento cuidarte-. Se justificó-.

-¿Y de quien me estás cuidando? ¿De Santana?, no seas absurdo-. Expresó intentado sonar convincente-.

-Sé que no reaccione bien, pero últimamente estás diferente, ya prácticamente no pasas tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera en la escuela, ni te importa lo que hago, me dejaste cantar con Rachel, antes la veías cerca y me hacías una escena de celos…¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres?-. Preguntó confundido-.

-Finn…-. era posibilidad de decirle la verdad pero no estaba segura que fuera el momento-. No estoy distinta sólo aburrida de las escenas de celos, confió en ti y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-.

-Tienes razón, confiare en ti-. Aceptó el chico para que su novia lo perdonara-.

Finn se acercó para besar a Quinn, ella accedió. Finn no era un mal chico, la quería sólo que para ella eso no era suficiente.

Santana había divisado a Quinn y cuando iba a acercarse se le adelanto Finn. Mantuvo su distancia, y cuando vio que la besaba, desvió la mirada, no soportaba ver las manos de ese gigante torpe sobre su Quinn. ¿Cómo? ¿SU Quinn?.

-No me debería importar, ya borra eso de tú mente Santana-. Se dijo la latina así misma-.

-¿Con quién hablas San?-. Preguntó de repente Britt, quien apareció de la nada-.

-¡Dios Britt me asustaste!-. Exclamó la latina con una mano en su pecho-.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-. Insistió la bailarina-.

-Con nadie Britt-.

-¿Acaso tienes un amigo imaginario?, Yo también tengo uno, no tienes que avergonzarte por eso-. Dijo la rubia con esa sonrisa inocente-.

-No tengo uno Britt-.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, igual yo venía a invitarte a una noche de chicas-. Expresó contenta-.

-¿Cuándo?-.

-Hoy en la noche, irán todas las chicas del Club Glee-.

-Hoy no puedo tengo una cita con Quinn-. Expresó Santana otra vez en forma inconsciente-.

-¿Una cita?-. Preguntó sorprendida Britt-.

-Mmm…quise decir iremos a Breadstix, lo ganamos en el coro recuerdas, no es como una cita real, sólo saldremos juntas…no es como…-. Intentó explicarse nerviosa-.

-Entiendo San, pero después de tu "cita", pueden ir a mi casa, es noche de chicas no importa la hora, por favor San-. Pidió la rubia mirándola con esos ojos celestes a lo que no podía negarse-.

-Está bien, hablaré con Quinn-.

La oportunidad de poder hablar con la capitana de las porristas no llego hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde como era costumbre se ubicaban en la misma mesa con todas las otras Cheerios.

-Q… ¿podemos hablar?-. Pidió la latina alejándose un poco del resto-.

-Claro-.

-Britt nos invitó su casa hoy en la noche, van a estar todas las chicas del Club Glee-. Explicó la morena-.

Quinn levantó una de sus perfectas cejas, pensó que Santana había olvidado que esa noche ya tenían planes.

-Pensé que hoy iríamos a Breadstix…pero si prefieres estar con Britt lo entiendo-. la rubia ocultando su decepción-.

-De hecho no lo pensaba así, le dije a Britt que ya teníamos planes, pero insistió, así que pienso que podemos ir a cenar y después quedar con las chicas, si quieres claro-.

-Suena bien-. Contestó ahora con una sonrisa-.

-Te recojo a eso de las 7-.

-Te estaré esperando-.

* * *

><p>Quinn se miró al espejo, eran las 6:50 p.m. y en teoría Santana debería estar por llegar a buscarla. Tenía sus cosas arregladas para después irse a la casa de Brittany, aunque no le hacía mucha ilusión la idea, por lo menos podría pasar la noche con Santana, algo de ganancia había, aunque debía controlar sus celos al tener a la bailarina cerca.<p>

Se puso un vestido sencillo, nada muy elegante ni tampoco casual, término medio, el color blanco siempre le había sentado bien, decían que resaltaba sus ojos verdes, era un tanto ajustado y tenía escote, busco una chaqueta y bajo a sentarse en el sofá para que la espera no fuera tan desesperante.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos, la latina estaba ligeramente atrasada. No quería pensar que se hubiera arrepentido, era normal se convenció, Santana nunca en su vida ha sido puntual. Estaba con el control de la televisión cambiando los canales por inercia sin ver nada, cuando por fin el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levantó tan rápido que en dos segundos ya estaba en la entrada con todas sus cosas.

-Llegas tarde-. Dijo de entrada la rubia antes de poder ver a Santana-.

-Hola Fabray, si estoy bien y tú, me encanta cuando me recibes así-. Respondió sarcástica-.

-Lo siento… ¿Nos vamos?-. Expresó y fijo su mirada en Santana quien realmente lucia hermosa-.

Santana hiso un gestó a modo de aceptación. La verdad era que se había atrasado porque dio vuelta su closet buscando que usar, nada la convencía y cuando se dio cuenta que quedaba sólo media hora para ir a buscar a Quinn. Finalmente se decidió por un jeans oscuro que hacía lucir su figura una blusa blanca con escote pronunciado y una chaqueta de cuero, se sintió conforme, lucia sexy como siempre.

Una vez que llegaron al local, una señora de mediana edad se les acercó para tomar su orden, la esperó hasta que decidieran y luego se fue.

-Entonces… ¿Solucionaste tus problemas con Frankenteen?-. Preguntó la latina curiosa por la interacción que había visto en la escuela esa mañana-.

-Eso creo-. Respondió no muy convencida, no era su tema predilecto-.

-¿Eso crees?, por favor casi te tragó esta mañana, eso no creo que haya sido porque seguían enojados, y ¿porque habían peleado?-. Expresó-.

-No confía en mí, tiene celos de mi relación con con alguien-. obviando la parte de que ese "alguien" era ella-.

-Bueno tiene sus razones, tú no has sido precisamente una santa y fiel novia-.

-No creo que la chica cuyo lema es "el sexo no es salir", deba hablar de fidelidad-. Contraatacó la rubia con una sonrisa-.

Santana no hiso más que reír ante el comentario de Quinn, tenía razón, la fidelidad nunca había sido su fuerte.

-¿Y de quien esta celoso Hudson?-. Preguntó mientras bebía de su copa-.

-Mmm…de ti-. Dijo rápido y casi en un susurró pero la latina escuchó y casi se atora con el líquido en su garganta-.

-¿De mí?-. Preguntó con la mano en su pecho golpeándose levemente para pasar el trago-.

-Sí-. Reafirmo desviando la mirada-.

-¿Por qué?-. frunciendo el ceño-.

-Porque según él estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntas…y por eso de la canción también-. Respondió desviando levemente la vista, "eso" se había trasformado en algo de lo que no hablaban-.

-Está loco, somos amigas por eso pasamos tiempo juntas y lo de la canción no es el único, Britt también me interrogo por eso-. Dijo bajándole la importancia-

-¿Por qué?...fue sólo una canción…no hubo nada fuera de lo común ¿o tú crees que sí?-. Preguntó intentado sonar inocente-.

-Mmm…no o sea lo hicimos bien, fue…"Intenso"-. remarcando la última palabra-.

-Sí…yo sentí muchas cosas-. Expresó mirando a Santana, una parte de ella quería decirle todo-.

-Y yo-. Respondió y se perdieron en un juego de miradas-.

-Señoritas sus órdenes-. Dijo la camarera haciendo que las chicas salieran de golpe de ese estado en el que se encontraban-.

La cena siguió y cambiaron de tema, no era algo que estuvieran preparadas para enfrentar.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, salieron en dirección al estacionamiento, el silencio se estaba comenzando a transformar en incomodo, las dos querían hablar pero ninguna sabia como. Quinn tenía claro que si se confesaba ya no habría vuelta atrás y podría perder todo lo avanzado en lo últimos días, mientras que Santana estaba confundida, ella quería a Britt, pero algo había pasado mientras cantaban, algo que no entendía del todo, pero no se sentía mal.

Cuando Santana estaciono al frente de la casa de la bailarina, ya no quería seguir con esa angustia que le provocaba la incertidumbre.

Quinn se estaba sacando el cinturón para bajar, pero algo la detuvo.

-Quinn… ¿dime que sentiste?, ¿Qué pasó mientras estábamos cantando? Y no me digas que nada, porque no estoy loca, no me imagine que querías besarme-. Expresó la latina girándose para mirarla-.

-San…podemos no tener esta conversación, por favor-. Pidió la rubia tomando una de las manos de la morena-.

-¿Por qué?-. tomando con más fuerza la mano de la rubia-.

-Porque no quiero hablar de ello, dejémoslo así es lo mejor-. Expresó con una mirada suplicante-.

-Bajemos entonces, las chicas nos deben estar esperando-. Señaló soltando su mano y abriendo la puerta del conductor, no muy satisfecha por esa negativa de Quinn-.

Quinn se maldijo una y mil ves, tuvo la opción, pudo haber dicho la verdad, y no fue capaz de hacerlo. Vio en los ojos de Santana la decepción por no tener una respuesta. Esa seguramente iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? Que ira a pasar ahora en la "Noche de chicas" esto puede ser muy "I Kissed a Girl" Jajaja...veremos que pasa.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios...Saludos, dany.**


	4. Quédate conmigo

**Hola! Y lo siento por la demora pero no había podido actualizar ninguno de mis FF porque mi Notebook después de días en la UCI murió, y no en cualquier fecha sino en medio de mis exámenes finales en la Universidad así que además del poco tiempo he estado algo estresada, ahora ya estoy con vacaciones así que espero actualizar una vez por semana como antes.**

**Centrándonos en el capitulo, les puedo decir que esta intenso,hay de todo, celos, pasión, drama, quieres leen mis otros FF saben que amo el drama así que ahora comienza para esta historia...disfruten y no me odien!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Santana cerró la puerta de su auto con más violencia de la requerida. Necesitaba canalizar su ira de alguna manera o sino su próximo paso sería tomar a Quinn y hacerla hablar por la fuerza. Era tan frustrante, esa rubia tenía la increíble capacidad de volverla loca, de sacar sus sentimientos en forma extrema, amor u odio, golpes o caricias, besos o silencio, con Quinn Fabray no habían términos medios, era todo o nada, y ciertamente en ese momento no tenía claro que es lo que quería, si todo o nada.<p>

Quinn captó de inmediato que el estado de ánimo de Santana había cambiado en forma radical, la conocía y sabía que Santana quería u odiaba y en ese momento probablemente lo que sentía por ella era más parecido a lo segundo. No se podía sentir más cobarde, pero como le explicaba lo que sentía, cómo le decía que venía suspirando por ella durante más de un año, y que mientras ella perdía su tiempo con otra rubia, no se dio cuenta. Tenía miedo, miedo a que Santana la rechazara y ni siquiera como amiga quisiera tenerla cerca. No podía perderla.

Intentó apurar el paso pero cuando vino a alcanzar a la latina, ya estaba en la puerta de entrada y Brittany colgaba de su cuello. "Va a ser una noche my larga", se repetía nuevamente en su mente, al ver el efusivo saludo de la bailarina.

-¡Las estábamos esperando sólo faltaban ustedes!-. Exclamó dando saltitos infantiles-.

-Buenas noches, Britt-. Saludó Quinn y pasó con indiferencia, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el salón-.

Santana se daba cuenta lo que le afectaba a la rubia ver sus muestras de cariño con Brittany, recordó como la trato por haberla visto en el estacionamiento abrazando a la bailarina y una sonrisa maquiavélica adorno su rostro. Tenía un plan, si quería que Quinn le dijera todo lo que sentía debía provocarla, llevarla al extremo, en donde no tuviera otra opción más que desahogarse.

-¿Y que tal estuvo su cita?-. Preguntó inocente la bailarina-.

-¿Cita?-. Repitió extrañada Rachel-.

-No fue una cita, simplemente fuimos a cenar a Breadstix, era nuestro premio por patear todos sus traseros-. Aclaró Santana bebiendo un Vodka recién servido-.

Quinn no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero parecía que Santana había olvidado que existía. Estaba tan enojada consigo misma porque por su negativa a hablar de lo que había pasado es porque ahora no recibía más que indiferencia, se lo merecía. Tomó la botella más cercana sin siquiera mirar la etiqueta y se sirvió la mitad del vaso, bastaron dos tragos para que estuviera vació nuevamente y la rubia repitiera la acción de llenarlo.

Santana no se despegaba del lado de Brittany, o la bailarina no se despegaba de ella, podía darse cuenta que tenía algunas copas demás en el cuerpo desde que llego y se le abalanzó en forma extremadamente cariñosa. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que con alcohol en su sangre, la temperatura le subía. Y lo podría llegar a disfrutar si no sintiera la mirada de otra rubia clavada en ella en todo momento, la latina no quería mirarla, y luchaba por enfocarse solamente en Britt, pero se le hacía difícil. Desde hace días que la única rubia que tenía en la cabeza era Quinn, con su extraño cambio hacía ella, con todos sus atenciones y sus cuidados, con esos ojos verdes fijos en sus labios mientras cantaban, con la intención de besarla.

Y podía imaginarlo, podía sentir sus labios sobre los de Quinn, sus manos recorriéndola, sus cuerpos conociéndose. Un calor intenso se apropio de todo su cuerpo, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no podía culpar al alcohol porque iba su primera copa, eran esos pensamientos los le producían eso, esos pensamientos poco santos acerca de su amiga.

-San…has escuchado algo de lo que dije-.

-¿Qué?...lo siento…yo… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-. Dijo intentando sacar todo eso de su cabeza-.

-Te extraño San, no puedo estar lejos de ti y me duele que ya no pasemos tiempo juntas-. Expresó la bailarina quien estaba sentada en un sofá un poco más alejada de las demás junto a su mejor amiga-.

-Britt, ya hablamos de sobre esto y esta todo claro, nuestra relación no puede ser la misma-. Respondió aceptando que le tomara la mano-.

-¿Por qué no?, hemos tenido novios antes y ninguno nos ha separado, siempre hemos sido tu y yo San-. Dijo acariciando su mano y mirándola fijamente-.

-Porque yo te dije que te amaba, que estuviéramos juntas, sólo tú y yo, y tú preferiste a Artie, me dolió Britt, partió en pedazos mi maldito corazón-. Confesó-.

-Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, te quiero más que nadie en el mundo-.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente-. Expresó bajando la mirada-.

-No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría, tú eres todo para mi Santana-. Pidió la rubia suplicante-.

-No me vas a perder, lo prometo, sólo que ahora debemos aprender a mantener nuestra relación en amistad solamente, para que ninguna salga herida-. Dijo la latina-.

-Lo intentare-. Contestó y cortó la brecha fundiéndose en un amoroso abrazo que casi le quitó la respiración a Santana-

Quinn estaba en la esquina opuesta de la sala y en su rostro se podía evidenciar toda la impotencia y los celos que sentía en ese momento. Mantenía la copa firme en la mano, aprisionándola con tal fuerza que la podría destrozar en cualquier momento.

Odiaba las muestras de cariño entre las dos porristas, odiaba como Brittany la miraba, la tocaba, la abrazaba, la odiaba porque sabía que ella había disfrutado en más de una ocasión de las caricias de su latina, de sus besos, de su cuerpo. Como la envidiaba, como soñaba poder estar algún día en su lugar. Pero así como iba, se hacía cada vez más lejano.

-Quinn… ¿Te sucede algo?-. Rachel, quien había notado la mirada asesina de la rubia, y aunque la aterrorizaba había decidido acercarse-.

-Nada que pueda importarte, Berry-. Respondió descortés-.

-No puedes por una vez en tu vida actuar como un ser humano con sentimientos y ser amable-. Increpó la pequeña diva, lo que descoloco a Quinn-.

-Y tú no puedes por una vez en tu vida no meterte en lo que no te importa-. Respondió agresiva-.

-Veo que pierdo mi tiempo intentando ser tú amiga-. Expresó, había bebido y eso en primer lugar le dio el valor para acercarse a la rubia-.

-¿Ser mi amiga?, por favor, tú lo único que quieres es quitarme a mi novio-. Dijo sarcástica-.

-Eso no es cierto, yo acepte que te eligiera a ti, simplemente me acerque porque no hay que ser muy observadora para darse cuenta que algo te pasa, casi estás estrangulando a ese pobre vaso-. Explicó la castaña-.

Quinn, no entendía la insistencia de Rachel por acercarse a ella, era algo ilógico. Ella se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible durante toda la secundaria, además de quedarse finalmente con Finn, que sabía era el gran amor de la pequeña diva.

-Ok, lamento haber sido grosera contigo, pero no me siento totalmente bien en este momento, aún así agradezco tu preocupación-. Dijo fijando su vista por primera vez en ella y siendo lo más amable que podía ser en ese momento-.

-No tienes que agradecer, sólo quiero que sepas que si quieras hablar sobre sea lo que sea que te pase, puedes contármelo, puedes confiar en mi Quinn-. Expresó sincera-.

-Gracias Rachel, lo tendré en cuenta-.

Mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo, las demás chicas bailaban en la improvisada pista de baile que habían creado. Todas tenían más de alguna copa en el cuerpo, y al estar entre puras chicas el desenfado era mayor, ninguna tenía algún tipo de pudor o la necesidad de comportarse correctamente.

Santana estaba bailando con Brittany, quien le hacía movimientos sensuales y la mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo, de manera que cada parte de sus anatomías podía ser sentida por la otra. La latina le seguía el juego, y cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo a Quinn para observar las reacciones que tenía por su comportamiento. Lo estaba haciendo apropósito era parte de su plan.

-San, aunque he bebido algunas copas, no estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para no darme cuenta, que quieres darle celos a alguien-. Susurró Britt en su oído-.

-No se de lo que estás hablando-. Se excuso pobremente, tenía claro que la bailarina detectaba sus mentiras de inmediato-.

-¿Qué te dije sobre mentirme?, Te conozco desde los 6 años Santana López, así que estás diciéndome la verdad en este momento-. Fijando sus ojos celestes en los cafés de la latina y con la voz firme-.

-No han mucho que decir…yo…algo extraño pasa entre Quinn y yo, y ella se niega a decirme que lo que siente-. Explicó la morena-.

-Te lo dije, sabía que había algo más que amistad con ella-.

-No hay nada Britt, puede que sean sólo ideas mías, ella está con Finn, y es como la señorita católica perfecta, es imposible que sienta algo por mí-. insegura-.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, la forma en que te mira o como te cantaba, no son precisamente "amigables"-.

-Yo también lo creí, pero no estoy segura, no me habla de eso, y es Quinn Fabray, una experta en ocultar lo que realmente siente-. Dijo la latina con un dejo de decepción-.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-. Preguntó con esa sonrisa maliciosamente inocente que Santana conocía a la perfección-.

-Sabes que sí-. Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, y también formándose esa sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Muy bien-. Dijo la rubia y se distancio-.

Santana fue a donde estaba el equipo de música y le bajo un poco el volumen, cuando todas las chicas la miraron para reclamarle, la latina alzó la voz-.

-¡Es hora de los shot de tequila!-. Anunció y todas gritaron y alzaron los brazos como señal de estar de acuerdo, menos cierta rubia que aún observaba todo con una mirada asesina-.

Formaron un círculo y Brittany no tardó ni dos segundos en quitarse la camiseta que llevaba para queda solamente con un coqueto sujetador, se puso en el centro y se recostó. La latina mientras llevaba los ingredientes, que no eran más que limón en rebanas, sal y por supuesto la botella de tequila.

Se arrodillo, y le entrego a Britt un trozo de limón, que llevo inmediatamente a su boca, mientras su amiga esparcía sal por su perfecto abdomen. Lleno el vaso y se preparó. Después se dispuso a pasar su lengua sensualmente por el abdomen de la bailarina para luego dirigirse directamente a su boca y tomar el trozo de limón, finalmente bebió el trago haciendo un gesto al sentir como el licor quemaba su garganta. El contacto de sus labios fue mínimo mientras jugaban, pero lo hubo y eso no pasó desapercibido para Quinn, quien ya no podía tolerar esa situación.

Las chicas no dejaban de aplaudir por la escena que dieron las porristas. Había sido demasiado sexy. Santana fijo su vista en Quinn, quien se mantenía distante del grupo y pudo observar como sus mejillas estaban rojas, no sabía si por ira, por celos, o por lo que había bebido. Odiaba eso, el no poder leer a la rubia, nunca lograba saber que pasaba por su cabeza o lo que iba a hacer, era inquebrantable, esos ojos verdes se transformaban en murallas cuando la rubia lo deseaba. Ahora entendía el porque muchos la llamaban "La reina del hielo", tenía esa capacidad de ocultar perfectamente sus sentimientos. Y eso desesperaba a la latina. Era tan diferente con Brittany, pensó, la bailarina siempre fue un libro abierto ante sus ojos, siempre decía lo que pensaba o sentía aunque muchos no entendieran sus comentarios fuera de lugar o de lógica, para ella todo lo que decía Britt poseía un sentido. Pero Quinn era un maldito enigma, uno que fuera como fuera, esa noche iba a comenzar a descifrar.

Su oportunidad se dio en el momento que Quinn abandono el salón, casi en el instante justo en que ella había terminado de tomar el segundo shot desde el abdomen de Brittany.

-Esto es suficiente-. Se dijo a si misma Quinn y salió del salón-.

* * *

><p>Se alejo más rápido de lo que su orgullo le permitió reconocer, y se encerró en una de las últimas puertas que vio, necesitaba alejarse lo más posible de dónde se realizaba la fiesta. Para su suerte resultó ser el baño de la residencia Pierce. Menos mal, pensó, no hubiera soportado terminar en la habitación de Brittany, lugar que suponía estaba lleno de fotografías de la bailarina y Santana, y probablemente donde habían compartido muchas noches de pasión desenfrenada.<p>

-¡Dios tengo que dejar de pensar en eso!-. Se reclamó a si misma por sus masoquistas pensamientos.

-Pero si actúan así en público que más puedo pensar-. Seguía desvariando e intentando quitar la reciente escena de su mente.

Llevaba agua a su rostro, para intentar lavar todas las imágenes que pasaban en ese momento por su mente. Pero eso claramente no estaba resultando efectivo, y lo que creyó le iba ayudar a sobrellevar mejor la situación, termino haciéndole peor. Siempre el alcohol había producido en ella, sobre exagerar y sacar todo lo malo, era definitivamente una borracha enojada.

Y en ese preciso instante quería golpear a Brittany, aunque pensándolo bien, la bailarina no tenía culpa en lo absoluto. La culpa era de Santana, si, ella era la responsable de lo mal que se sentía en ese momento. Primero por producir todos esos sentimientos en ella, por querer besarla cada vez que esta cerca, segundo, por hacerle creer que sentía algo por ella, si porque cuando cantaron la latina le dio claras señales de querer besarla también, y tercero y lo que realmente le dolía, era porque no se fijaba en ella, porque no conseguía de una maldita vez dejar de girar en torno a Brittany y darse cuenta que ella podría hacerla feliz. Finalmente comprendió que la culpa tampoco era de Santana, la única culpable de todo era ella misma.

Se observaba en el espejo, y contemplaba su patética imagen, patética porque pese a tener toda la escuela a sus pies, y que cualquier alumno de Mckinley daría lo que fuese por estar con ella. No lograba ser quien realmente era. Había preferido su popularidad sobre sus sentimientos, mantener su lugar a intentar ser feliz y aceptarse tal cual era. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por ese hermoso y fascinante rostro. No sólo era cobarde con Santana, sino con ella misma, lo que le dolía más aún. Siempre había intentado ser perfecta ante los ojos de los demás y había fallado estrepitosamente, había caído en un pozo profundo en dónde veía difícil poder salir, había creado un personaje que la estaba absorbiendo por completo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en el baño, por lo que lavó por última vez su rostro, intentado hacer desaparecer cualquier evidencia del llanto anterior, producto de su arranque de sinceridad en solitario. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y ahí estaba, la máscara, la imagen de la fría rubia, la reina de Mckinley, la capitana de las porristas y por sobre todo la novia de Finn Hudson. La que se estaba obligando en ese mismo instante a olvidar cualquier sentimiento por Santana López.

* * *

><p>Santana no había reaccionado de inmediato cuando vio a Quinn alejarse casi corriendo de dónde se realizaba la fiesta. Su cuerpo si sintió la necesidad de correr tras la rubia, abrazarla, decirle que no era más que un tonto juego. Pero su mente la detuvo, esa sensación extraña de inseguridad, a la que claramente la persona más temible de Mckinley no estaba acostumbrada, pero que se hacía costumbre cuando se trataba de Quinn. Quería saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia, ¿Sería posible que sintiera algo por ella?, había una sola forma de averiguarlo.<p>

Después de unos minutos y al recibir una mirada de Britt indicándole que fuera a donde estaba Quinn, se levantó y la siguió. Comenzó abriendo cada puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga, hasta que sintió un ruido en el baño, la única que no estaba en la sala, era la rubia, así que por lógica era quien se encontraba ahí.

Espero pacientemente apoyada en la muralla, justo frente a la puerta del baño, no había más de un metro y medio de separación. Sin embargo, para la latina era un abismo, se quería arriesgar, golpear y exigir una respuesta, pero sentía que si equivocaba y daba un paso en falso, caería de golpe en ese profundo y oscuro espacio.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta cuando Quinn abrió la puerta y mantuvo su vista fija en ella. Le devolvió la mirada con intensidad y lo que vio no era buena señal, esos ojos verde-esmeraldas que a veces la miraban con un brillo especial, eran fríos, indiferentes. No estaba enfrente de Quinn, su Quinn, a la que tenía delante era Quinn "Reina de Mckinley" Fabray.

-¿Si esperabas por el baño ya puedes entrar?-. Rompió el silencio la rubia con su voz neutra no demostrando absolutamente ningún sentimiento-.

-Es a ti a quien esperaba-. Respondió acercándose más acortando la de por si ya pequeña distancia-.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar con tu bailarina?-. Preguntó, le estaba costando ser indiferente, Santana con una mirada lograba romper todas sus defensas-.

-Me quieres decir porque estás actuando así, ¡Maldición que me estás volviendo loca!, Porque si no te conociera pensaría que estás celosa de Britt-. Exclamó alzando en algo la voz-.

-No seas absurda, que podría envidiarle yo a Britt, soy Quinn Fabray, no te olvides nunca de eso, a mi es a quien envidian-. Respondió con prepotencia-.

-Créeme nunca lo olvido, nunca-. Murmuró la latina decepcionada, odiaba esa actitud de Quinn-.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?, porque quiero regresar a la fiesta-. Dijo levantado una perfecta ceja y desviando la vista-.

Santana se debatía internamente, tenía dos opciones, la primera era dejarla ir y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, olvidar las miradas, las insinuaciones y todas esas palabras no dichas pero imaginadas y la segunda era ser directa, ir por lo quería, como siempre había sido.

-Quinn…espera tenemos que hablar-. Dijo la morena sujetando con decisión el antebrazo de la rubia-.

-No quiero hablar contigo, no tengo nada que decirte-. Contestó firme-.

-Pero yo sí, yo tengo algunas cosas que decirte-. Expresó armándose de valor bajo la sorprendida mirada de Quinn-.

-Te escuchó-. Contestó y se apoyo en la pared mientras observaba a una nerviosa latina que se posicionaba al frente suyo, estaban a escasos centímetro-.

-Yo…algo me pasa contigo, algo que no me logro explicar pero que tampoco me puedo sacar, es como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de mi cuando cantábamos, ¿Me entiendes?-. Fijando sus ojos color ámbar en los atentos verdes de la rubia-.

-No realmente-. Contestó bajando la mirada, porque si seguía viendo a Santana a los ojos, no le iba a poder seguir mintiendo-.

-Quinn…mírame, dime mirándome a los ojos que no sentiste lo mismo que yo-. Pidió la latina acortando más la distancia, tanto que sus respiraciones podían ser sentidas por la otra-.

-No, no voy a seguir con esto, ya te lo dije no tengo nada que decirte-. Siguió sin mirarla a los ojos-.

-¡No!...Maldita sea Quinn, ¡Mírame a los ojos y dímelo!-. La tomo de la barbilla con fuerza y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos-. Sólo dímelo-. Suavizo su tono al ver algo de miedo en los ojos de la rubia-.

-¡Porque insistes en torturarme así!-. Exclamó mirándola fijo e intentado alejarse pero Santana tenía prácticamente todo su cuerpo apoyado en ella y con su otra mano en la pared, estaba encerrada por la latina-.

-¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta nada más!-. Respondió de la misma manera-.

-¡Una que no quiero contestar! Déjame quieres, sólo olvídalo, por favor-. Pidió-.

Era una guerra de miradas, una búsqueda intensa de respuesta sin emitir palaras. Quinn quería correr y esconderse en un lugar seguro, y Santana quería saber que le ocultaba la rubia. Ambas tenían las respiraciones agitadas y no era sólo por la tensión generada, era también por la cercanía, sus cuerpos se negaban a separarse, al contrario deseaban acabar con cualquier exiguo espacio que no permitía que se sintieran del todo.

-No lo puedo olvidar sabes, porque desde que cantamos, no logro sacarte ni un maldito instante de mi cabeza, estás siempre ahí y eso produce que ahora no sólo estés ahí sino que también aquí…-. Expresó llevando su mano a dónde estaba su corazón-.

-Santana…no sigas, te lo suplico, déjalo, las cosas están bien como están-. Suplicó la rubia que tenía sus ojos cristalinos a causa de las palabras de la latina-.

-No lo haré, porque estoy segura que tú sientes lo mismo y que en este instante sólo quieres que te bese-. Decía acercándose peligrosamente-.

-San…-.

-Si no quieres vas a tener que detenerme porque yo no lo haré-. Advirtió casi cerrando la brecha que las separaba-.

Quinn no la detuvo, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, y porque por más que se haya prometido hace unos minutos atrás olvidar a Santana, tenerla así rozando sus labios con una delicadeza única, y haberla escuchado admitir que sentía algo por ella, boto todos y cada uno de sus muros, la hiso vulnerable y entregada por primera vez en forma completa a alguien.

Alzó sus brazos sujetando por el cuello a la morena para atráela más si eso era posible y aquel tímido roce que Santana comenzó, se había transformado en un beso pasional y necesitado. La latina había colocado sus manos firmemente en la cadera de la rubia, y no tenía ninguna intensión de moverlas de ahí, se sentía cómoda. Sus lenguas jugaban una danza, se complementaban, no había lucha por el control, simplemente se estaban dejando llevar. Quinn quería que alguien la golpeara porque no estaba segura de estar viviendo la realidad o si se encontraba en un mundo paralelo dónde su Santana, a quien había querido durante más de un año en silencio, la estaba besando, y como la estaba besando.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo caluroso, y ellas se negaban a separarse, la morena recorría con delicadeza las curvas de Quinn, intentado no sobrepasarse, aunque su cuerpo le pedía mucho más. La rubia se sentía libre, y las caricias de Santana no hacían más que provocarla, por primera vez en su vida, estaba sintiendo eso que algunos definían como ver fuegos artificiales cuando besas y estás con la persona correcta, tanto que algunos gemidos se le escaparon.

Santana no quería soltarla, una sensación en su estómago se había alojado en forma permanente, era algo que nunca había sentido y le agrada, hacía que ese momento fuera más único, y que no se arrepintiera de haber dado el primer paso.

El oxigeno se les acabó, y juntaron sus frentes sin dejarse de mirarse a los ojos, aprovecharon de respirar aunque realmente esa necesidad básica para cualquier ser humano, se había transformado en algo segundario para ellas.

-Yo tenía razón… Quinn rompiendo el silencio-.

-¿Sobre qué?-. Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa-.

-¿Sabes porque mi sabor favorito de helado es frambuesa? -. Expresó con una sonrisa inocente y sus ojos brillantes-.

por la pregunta de la rubia dado el momento-.

-Porque cuando pensaba en ti e imaginaba tus labios, siempre pensé que tenían sabor a frambuesa, y tenía razón, tú sabes y eres tan deliciosa como la frambuesa-. Explicó Quinn-.

-Creo que es mejor que estés segura, de si estás en lo correcto o no…-. Dijo y otra vez besó a la rubia.

Ahora tomó su labio inferior e inmediatamente con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar lo que fue concedido de inmediato. En está ocasión la latina estaba con más confianza y dejándose llevar por sus instintos, la aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo perfecto de la rubia, mientras que posicionaba uno de sus muslos en su entrepierna ejerciendo presión. Quinn respondía con suaves gemidos que se iban haciendo cada vez más audibles. Estaban tan insertas la una en la otra, que no notaron que alguien estaba siendo testigo de tan fogosa escena.

* * *

><p>Rachel no había llegado ahí por mera casualidad, aunque la mayoría no lo creyera, ella era muy observadora, prefería estar atenta a cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor más que hablar u opinar sobre todo.<p>

Durante toda la semana anterior había observado la cercanía que tenían Santana y Quinn. Al principio no le había dado mayor importancia, ya que ambas porristas eran parte de la que creyó desaparecida "The Unholy Trinity", y nadie mejor que ella había sido testigo de ese trío en acción, ya que la habían torturado durante los últimos tres años.

Ese pensamiento de no darle importancia cambio cuando las escucho cantar. Para todos había sido una sorpresa, ver la forma en que se complementaban pero a ella le produjo algo más, le produjo dudas, sumado a eso la discusión que "casualmente" había escuchado entre la capitana de las porristas y su novio, ¿por quien?, por Santana.

Pero no habían sido más que piezas sueltas de una extraña historia, no tenía nada, sólo sospechas, hasta esa noche claramente. Desde que amabas llegaron de su "no-cita", se veían distantes, y el comportamiento de Quinn, era como el de un amante engañado, la rubia no se había esforzado mucho en ocultar todos los celos que tenía al ver a Brittany y Santana juntas, eso ya había sido lo que confirmo hasta cierto punto las sospechas de la diva.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo no lo tenía contemplado, siguió a Santana y espero paciente, por lo que escuchó toda la conversación, y fue testigo por consecuencia del apasionado beso que hiso real, todo lo que presumió los últimos días.

La verdad no tenía claro que hacer con esa información. Podía sacar su teléfono y con un simple click arruinar la reputación de sus dos grandes torturadoras, podía ser la causante de la caída de la gran Quinn Fabray, quien no sólo se había encargado de sumergirla en el fondo de la pirámide social, sino que le había quitado a quien consideraba el amor de su vida, le había robado a Finn.

Todas esas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, en cuestión de segundos y se detuvieron igual de rápido al escuchar a Quinn hablarle a Santana, su voz era diferente, sonaba ¿feliz?, ¿entregada? ¿Vulnerable?, tres adjetivos que nunca pensó iba a adjudicarle a la rubia. Se arrepintió de sus pensamientos, porque mucho que ellas fueran las responsables de que muchas tarde se encerrara en su pieza a llorar después de la escuela, no iba a sacarlas del closet con toda la escuela, ella había sido criada por dos padre homosexuales y sabía lo difícil que era ser diferente en una ciudad como Lima.

Comenzó a retroceder, con cuidado, para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, no quería dar explicaciones del porque estaba ahí, quería simplemente olvidarlo. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, y chocó accidentalmente con una mesa que producto del golpe se movió, dejando caer escandalosamente un jarrón, partiéndose en varios pedazos al llegar al suelo. Pero eso ya no era importante, lo que le preocupada a Rachel eran las dos chicas que la miraban, no podía distinguir si con odio y queriendo asesinarla, o con miedo por la situación en la que habían sido sorprendidas.

-Berry…tú… ¿Qué haces ahí?-. Dijo Quinn distanciándose inmediatamente de Santana, y absolutamente nerviosa-.

-He…yo…nada, quería utilizar el baño, pero puedo volver más tarde-. Contestó intentado retirarse de ahí-.

-¡Berry!-. Exclamó Santana y se acercó amenazante-. ¿Qué es lo que viste?-.

-Yo… verdad no quería ser acosada por las chicas más populares y temibles de Mckinley-. Nada, venía caminando y tropecé, creo que he bebido demasiado-. Mintió-.

Santana se relajo ante esa respuesta.

-Puedes entrar, nosotras ya volvíamos a la fiesta-. Expresó la latina con más confianza-.

-Eso haré-. Y con cuidado pasó entre ellas sintiéndose aliviada de haberse librado de eso-.

Quinn había aprendido a conocer a Rachel, es cierto, nunca fueron amigas, pero ella siempre había sido de la idea de que a los enemigos había que conocerlos con mayor profundidad, para así encontrar el punto dónde atacar. Por lo que se dio cuenta de inmediato que la pequeña diva mentía.

-Nos está mintiendo-. Susurró Quinn alejándose unos metros de dónde estaban-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Preguntó Santana tomándole la mano cariñosamente, pero la rubia se tenso ante su caricia-.

-La conozco, ella nos vio San y estoy segura que va a usar eso para que Finn termine conmigo, para arruinar mi reputación -. Expresó la rubia nerviosa-.

-¿Y eso es realmente malo?-. Preguntó intentado ser paciente-. ¿Quieres seguir con él?, Porqué yo pensé que…bueno…tu y yo podríamos intentarlo-. Dijo bajando la mirada-.

-San…yo no se si este lista para eso, te quiero, y besarte ha sido la sensación más increíble que he tenido en mi vida, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo todo por segunda vez-. Explicó la rubia apretando la mano de a morena para captar su atención-.

-Entiendo-. Contestó decepcionada-. Esto que pasó se queda aquí, porque para ti no fue más que un beso de una noche para sacarte el gusto, mañana todo sigue igual y vuelves con tu novio a seguir siendo la niñita perfecta-. Expresó herida soltando a Quinn para irse de ahí-.

-San, no quise decir eso, tú sabes que no ha sido un beso insignificante, ha sido un beso que he deseado por mucho tiempo, nunca pensé que mis sentimientos por ti podían llegar a ser correspondidos, te quiero tanto que me da miedo, estoy aterrorizada Santana-. Dijo mirándola fijo-.

-Yo también tengo miedo Q, ¡Dios que nunca imagine sentir esto por ti!, pero lo siento y no quiero negarlo más, quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de comenzar algo, de irnos conociendo no sólo como amigas…-. Fue acercándose para sentir más cerca el cuerpo de la rubia-.

-Santana…-. Contestó y con su mano distancio a la latina-. Si tú quieres podemos intentarlo, créeme no hay nada que desearía más que tener una oportunidad de estar a tu lado, pero debes darme tiempo, no puedo dejar todo, no estoy lista para eso-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, que seguirás con Finn, mientras me a mi me escondes como tu sucio secreto, no Quinn, no puedo, porque yo también tengo miedo y aún así estoy cada día aceptándome tal cuál soy un poco más, soy diferente y era tiempo que me diera cuenta de ello, tal vez no estoy lista para salir del closet con toda la escuela, pero si para dar pequeños pasos como lo hice contigo, y necesito a alguien que este dispuesta a dar esos pasos conmigo, a mi lado, no que me esconda porque esta avergonzada de lo que siente-. Expresó la latina con su voz algo quebrada y sus ojos brillantes-.

-Yo jamás me podría avergonzar de lo que siento por ti, eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir de verdad, quien ha logrado meterse tan dentro de mi que aunque lo intente mil veces fue imposible sacarte, eres mi luz, mi pensamientos constante, y mientras me besabas una parte de mi se negaba a creer que era real, por lo perfecto que fue, porque aunque en mi mente lo imagine incontables veces, la realidad fue extremadamente superior, te quiero S, y no quiero que te alejes de mi-. Confesó la rubia con toda la sinceridad que poseía, por primera vez en toda su vida se estaba mostrando sin ningún tipo de protección-.

-No tiene que ser así…quédate conmigo, yo nunca te dejare sola… ambas manos de la rubia cerca de sus rostros entre ellas debajo de las propias-.

-Tú no sabes lo que es perderlo todo, lo que es que nadie te mire, que te humillen, después de haber sido quien gobernaba la escuela, me costo recuperar mi lugar y no puedo perderlo de nuevo…yo…no lo soportaría-. Explicó-.

Santana no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabía que para Quinn era importante su popularidad, ser quien recibiera todas las miradas, pero por un momento pensó que ella podía ser más importante que eso en la vida de la rubia.

-Quédate con tu popularidad Quinn, espero que te haga feliz y que tú novio te de una perfecta, aceptada y tradicional familia cristiana-. Expresó sarcástica intentado tapar con palabras hirientes, todo su dolor-.

-San…-. La rubia con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas-.

Santana no escuchó, no quería hacerlo, para ella simplemente era otro rechazo pero con distinta protagonista, otra rubia, otro sentimiento, otra vez esa punzada en el corazón que dolía como el infierno. Está vez un poco más profundo que la anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? Cuanto me odian?...La verdad es que una de las cosas que me gusta del personaje de Quinn es lo complicada de entender que es por esa dualidad que posee, intente describir lo mejor posible para que se entienda el porque no puede simplemente dejar todo por Santana, aunque la quiera. Sobre todo en la parte que se mira al espejo, ahí están todos sus miedos.<strong>

**Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, me esfuerzo por escribir una buena historia para ustedes, gracias a todas por sus Review, sobre todo a las que se dan el tiempo de comentar cada capitulo que lleva este FF, GRACIAS! Y a quienes comentan solamente cuando me atraso para presionarme tambien (cof cof ELA cof cof) jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo pronto, lo prometo...Saludos Dany!**


	5. El Primer Paso

**Hola! Primero muchas gracias por sus review en el capitulo anterior, ha sido el mas comentado hasta ahora! Tambien por ponerla entre sus favoritos, de verdad me hace muy feliz que les guste esta historia!...**

**Se que en el capitulo anterior me cargue al drama, en este lo bajo un poco pero el conflicto sigue, tengan paciencia y no me odien jajaja...Sin mas las dejo con el capitlo cinco.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo cinco:<p>

Quinn se arrastró de espalda a la muralla mientras caía al suelo, puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y siguió llorando. Santana era todo con lo que había soñado, y besarla se había sentido como estar en el cielo, pero tenía que entenderla también, no podía renunciar a todo, y no sólo hablaba de su popularidad en la escuela, su familia jamás aceptaría que ella estuviera con una mujer.

Los sollozos era cada vez más audible, se sentía destrozada, estaba dejando ir a la única persona que la había hecho sentir de verdad, la única capaz de producir que dejara todos esos muros que había construido y se mostrara como una indefensa niña enamorada.

-Quinn… ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Preguntó Rachel preocupada y arrodillándose para quedar frente a ella-.

-Nada déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie-. manteniendo su rostro bajo-.

-Confía en mí, no me gusta verte así, y tal vez hablarlo ayude en algo-.

-Porque eres amable conmigo, yo lo único que he hecho es hacer tú vida miserable-. Expresó levantando su cara y mirándola fijo con sus ojos verdes cargados de lágrimas-.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta verte así, te lo dije hace un rato, me gustaría ser tú amiga-. acariciando su cabello -.

-Si quieres ayudarme sácame de aquí, no me siento capaz de quedarme más tiempo-. Pidió en una forma amable que Rachel nunca había escuchado de parte de la rubia-.

-Está bien, vamos yo te llevo a tu casa-. Aceptó y se levantó extendiendo su mano para que la rubia la tomara-.

-Gracias Rachel-. Y le tomo la mano para levantarse.

* * *

><p>Santana había salido corriendo y no quería hablar con nadie, pero Brittany la vio y por la expresión de su rostro pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que las cosas no habían salido bien, por lo que la interceptó para hablarle.<p>

-¡San!...Detente-. Pidió la rubia sujetándole el brazo-.

-Ahora no Britt, quiero estar sola-. Expresó y salió de la casa rumbo a su auto, pero la bailarina la siguió-.

-Dime que te pasa, San, por favor -. Dijo justo antes de que la latina subiera a su auto-.

-Me… rechazó-. Y sus ojos se cristalizaron-.

Brittany la conocía a la perfección y en su mirada podía ver toda la pena que tenía su mejor amiga. No tenía palabras para confortarla por lo que la abrazó con fuerza para demostrarle su apoyo, y le acaricio el cabello con ternura, Santana significaba para ella más de lo que podía imaginar y verla así le apretaba el corazón.

-Tranquila, si…dime bien que pasó-. Dijo la rubia separándose unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos-.

-La besé, me correspondió y me dijo que deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho-. Intentó explicar secándose algunas rebeldes lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro-.

-Pero porque estás triste entonces, eso no es un rechazó San, al contrario-. Animó la rubia dándole una sonrisa-.

-Porque cuando nos besábamos apareció Berry y creo que nos vio, Quinn entró en una especie de pánico, y me dijo que no iba a dejar a Finn, ni iba a renunciar a su popularidad por mi…-.

-San, lo lamento, pero tienes que darle tiempo, debe ser difícil para ella aceptar todo lo que siente por ti, no es algo fácil de aceptar, sobre todo para alguien como Quinn, tu sabes como la ha formado su familia…-.

-¡Porque te estás poniendo de su lado!-. Se distancio y tomó una actitud defensiva-.

-San no es eso solamente estoy tratando de…-.

-Claro tú la entiendes porque también me rechazaste, no soy lo suficientemente buena para ninguna de las dos, simplemente jugaron conmigo pero con ninguna intención de tener una relación-. Exclamó algo alterada-.

-Eso no es cierto, San yo te quiero-.

-¡Pero no lo suficiente para quedarte conmigo!-.

-Santana tú sabes que eres a quien más….-.

-¡Ya no quiero escucharte, ni a ti ni a ella!-. Interrumpió y se subió rápidamente a su auto-.

-San…-. Llamó pero ya no tenía caso, la latina apretó el acelerador con rabia y la dejo ahí parada en la entrada de su casa sin poder explicarse-.

* * *

><p>Quinn ya estaba en el salón con Rachel despidiéndose de las demás, inventó que no se sentía bien y que era mejor irse a su casa. Todas habían notado que algo extraño pasaba, puesto que unos minutos antes había salido Santana y no con la mejor de las caras, sin embargo, no hicieron comentarios, no era el momento.<p>

-¿También te vas?-. Preguntó Britt quien se encontró de frente con Quinn cuando entraba-.

-Sí, no me siento bien-. Respondió-.

-San también se fue, estaba mal y no me gusta verla así, termino gritándome-. Expresó la bailarina apenada-.

-Yo…te espero en el auto Quinn-. Dijo Rachel quien prefirió dejar a las dos Cheerios, esa era una conversación en la que no debía involucrarse-.

-Sabes que le importas, ella siente algo por ti-. Dijo Britt mirándola fijamente a los ojos-.

-También siente algo por ti, nadie le importa más que tú-. Respondió pareciendo fuerte-.

-Porque soy su mejor amiga, contigo es diferente, te quiere de otra manera y le estás haciendo daño-. Expresó con una actitud que la capitana de las porristas no había visto antes en Britt-.

-Conmigo no tienes que jugar el papel de mejor amiga, yo sé que su relación iba mucho más allá, ella está enamorada de ti y nadie le ha hecho más daño que tú, así que no intentes hacerme sentir mal-. Le contestó cruzando se brazos para endurecer su postura-.

-Ella ya no está enamorada de mí, de alguna manera te quiere o sino no le habría afectado tanto lo que pasó, la rechazaste-. Contestó copiando la postura-.

-Yo no la rechace, le pedí tiempo, yo la quiero Britt, más de lo que tú te puedes imaginar-.

-Entonces has algo, Santana es orgullosa y no volverá a acercarse a ti a menos que le demuestres que la quieres, que tenga la seguridad de que lo la vas a volver a herir…-. Aconsejo la bailarina-.

-Ahora no se si pueda hacerlo, tengo miedo…-. y otra vez algunas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla-.

-Santana es la persona más increíble que he conocido, tú la quieres y créeme por ella vale la pena superar cualquier miedo-. Dijo y abrazó a Quinn-.

-¿Tú todavía sientes algo por San?-. Susurró en el oído de la bailarina-.

-Es la persona que yo más quiero en el mundo, pero no de la forma que tú crees, así que tranquila yo no seré un obstáculo entre ustedes dos-.

-Gracias Britt…-.

-Somos amigas Q y me duele ver que las dos sufran, tienes que arreglarlo-.

-Te prometo que lo intentare-.

Las dos rubias estuvieron abrazadas por algunos minutos, Quinn se sentía culpable de haber tenido en algún momento envidia de Britt, porque la bailarina la estaba apoyando, estaba siendo de verdad una amiga.

-Debo irme, Rachel me está esperando para llevarme a casa-.

-Está bien, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, cuídate-. Despidió amablemente-.

-Nos vemos-.

Quinn camino hacía donde estaba Rachel en su auto pacientemente esperándola, sabía que debía hablar de que pasó, estaba segura que la pequeña diva había visto la escena y necesitaba saber que haría con esa información.

Subió en silencio y se mantuvo así hasta que finalmente estaba al frente de su casa, no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar o cómo preguntar, porque si estaba equivocada daría información gratuitamente.

-Rachel yo... -. hablo la rubia, una vez que el auto estaba parado-.

-Puedes estar tranquila Quinn, yo no se lo diré a nadie-. Interrumpió la castaña-.

-Santana y yo te hemos torturado toda la secundaria, te insultados, agredimos, te pusimos en lo más bajo de la pirámide social, además hice que Finn te dejara cuando sé que tú lo amas, ahora puedes vengarte Rachel, puedes decirle a todos lo que viste…-. la rubia girándose para mirarla a los ojos-.

-No lo haré, yo no soy así y aunque lo pensé en algún momento, no lo haré, yo sé lo que significa ser diferente en Lima-. Contestó manteniéndole la mirada-.

-Ni siquiera a Finn, sería tú oportunidad para recuperarlo, jamás me perdonaría que lo haya engañado, menos con…Santana-. Dijo pronunciando el nombre de la latina más bajo, y desviando levemente la mirada-.

-No se lo diré, yo ya no siento lo mismo por él, creo que fue más un capricho, lo supere Quinn, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, decírselo es algo que te corresponde no a mí, porque te estás haciendo daño al estar con alguien a quien no quieres, sobre todo si a quien quieres de verdad te corresponde y estás perdiendo la oportunidad de estar con ella-. Expresó la pequeña diva-.

-Lo sé, hace mucho que ya no siento algo por Finn, es un buen chico, amable, tierno pero no me produce cosas, no…-.

-No es Santana López, ese es el problema-. Se adelantó a decir la castaña con una sonrisa-.

-No lo es, no hay nadie como ella-. Contestó con sus ojos brillantes-.

-En eso tienes razón, nunca he conocido a alguien que de tres palabras que dice dos sean insultos o burlas-. Expresó sonriendo-.

-No puedo creer que este teniendo esta conversación contigo, de todas las personas nunca pensé que fuera a ti a quien le diría mis sentimientos por Santana-.

-Ni yo, pero lo que te puedo decir es que si es a ella a quien quieres, lo intentes, deja de pensar en lo que dirán los demás, es tú vida Quinn, en un año más saldremos de la escuela y todo quedara atrás, no puedes dejar que algo pasajero te impida ser feliz-. Dijo la castaña-.

-Lo sé, pero cuando estaba embarazada me sentía tan mal al ser invisible, sin contar que mi familia me echó de la casa, no quiero pasar por eso sola otra vez, tengo miedo…-.

-No sería lo mismo, no vas a estar sola, tienes los chicos del club Glee, a mí y sobretodo estoy segura que Santana no permitiría que nada te ocurriera, nadie le lanzaría un granizado a la novia de Santana López, eso sería un suicidio-. Exclamó-.

-Gracias Rachel, tienes razón, no sé si sea capaz de hacer todo de un día para otro pero luchare por Santana, no me voy a rendir ahora que sé, ella siente lo mismo por mí-.

-Esa es la Quinn Fabray que conozco, la que lucha por lo que quiere-.

-Eres una gran persona Rachel y te pido disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho, te prometo que nunca más lo haré-. Prometió-. Y ahora será mejor que entre es muy tarde y tú también debes llegar a tu casa, nos vemos en la escuela-. Se despidió con un abrazo-.

-Nos vemos Quinn-.

* * *

><p>Santana pasó el fin de semana evitando todo contacto con el mundo exterior, no respondió llamadas ni de Brittany ni de Quinn, ni sus mensajes. Quería olvidar a esas dos rubias que a su modo de ver solo le producían daño. Eran tan diferentes pero para ella tenían tanto en común, sentía que las dos de alguna manera habían jugado con ella, dándole falsas esperanzas, reconociendo que la querían pero ninguna de las dos era capaz de intentar hacerla feliz, eso dolía y mucho.<p>

Cuando ya era día de escuela y mientras manejaba hacía allá se hiso una promesa, no iba a caer más, iba a ser fuerte, no quería volver a sufrir por ninguna de las dos y si para lograr eso debía volver a ser la Santana Bitch que todos conocían lo haría, no buscaría relaciones sólo conquistas, personas que saciaran sus necesidades sin implicar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Iba entrando a Mckinley, estaba ya cerca de su casillero cuando vio a las dos rubias de sus pesadillas esperándola-.

-Podemos hablar-. Dijeron casi al unísono-.

-No-. Respondió secamente y abriendo su casillero sin mirarlas-.

-¿Con cuál no quieres hablar?-. Preguntó Britt-.

-Con ninguna, estoy cansada de ustedes, así que entre más lejos se mantengan de mí mejor-. Contestó-.

-Pero San… -. reclamo Quinn-.

Santana sacó lo que necesitaba y siguió su camino, sin darle posibilidad alguna a Quinn de explicarse, no quería escucharla, ni menos mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos verdes la podrían hacer caer y se había prometido que eso no pasaría.

-Tranquila, ya se le va a pasar…-. Consolo Britt al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Quinn-.

-Eso espero-. Contestó no muy convencida-.

Durante el día se repitió la misma rutina, Santana se alejaba cada vez que Quinn intentaba acercársele, no le permitía dirigirle ni una palabra.

Mientras estaban entrenando con las Cheerios, obedecía las ordenes en silencio o conversaba con otras porristas, entre ellas Kate, quien no era precisamente del agrado de Quinn, puesto que había observado como desde que se unió al equipo miraba a su latina, estaba segura que le gustaba, y ella rara vez se equivocaba en eso.

-Creo que Sylvester está más insoportable que de costumbre-. Le comentó Kate a Santana-.

-Y eso si es mucho decir-. Contestó la latina con una sonrisa-.

Kate era una chica casi de la estatura de Santana, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos entre verdes y color miel, era hermosa. Ella desde que entró a las Cheerios había tenido un interés por Santana, había escuchado algunos rumores en la escuela sobre ella y eso le hacía pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad, pero hasta ahora no se había presentado.

-Santana…-. la joven para captar la atención de la latina-.

-¿Sí?-. Contestó-.

-Me preguntaba si, después del entrenamiento quisieras ir a alguna parte, no sé por un helado o un café-. Preguntó la chica bajando su mirada con timidez-.

Santana se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento, se había dado cuenta de algunas miradas que le daba la chica y le parecía atractiva, agradable, podría ser lo que buscaba, además y lo más importante, no era rubia.

-Me gustaría-. Respondió-.

Quinn estaba pendiente y al pasar escuchó la breve conversación, sus sospechas eran ciertas, esa estúpida chica quería quitarle a su Santana, y no iba a permitirlo. Al finalizar las prácticas de las Cheerios, se acercó a ella con su postura de reina de Mckinley.

-Johnson hoy te toca ordenar los implementos-. Ordenó a Kate-.

-No hay problema-. Aceptó la castaña intentando no mostrarse intimidada-.

-No quiero nada fuera de su lugar o sino el próximo entrenamiento serán 15 vueltas extra para ti-. Amenazó-.

-Entiendo-.

Kate se acercó a donde estaba Santana preparándose para ir a las duchas.

-Tengo un problema-. Dijo decepcionada-.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Contestó la latina-.

-Fabray me dijo que tenía que ordenar todo, así que no sé cuánto tarde, si quieres vamos otro día-. Expresó bajando la mirada-.

-O puedo esperarte, si quieres claro… -.

-¿En serio?-. Preguntó ahora con una gran sonrisa-.

-Sí, necesito distraerme y creo que lo pasaremos bien, así que no te preocupes te espero en mi auto-. Respondió también dándole una sonrisa-.

-Gracias, lo haré en el menos tiempo posible, a las chicas guapas como tú no hay que hacerlas esperar -.Y le hiso un guiño para luego irse-.

Santana sonrió, le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios, además no se había equivocado, la chica si tenía un interés especial por ella.

Ya había terminado su rutina de después de las practicas, y estaba apoyada en su auto esperando a Kate, tenía sus audífonos puesto y sus ojos cerrados, tarareaba la letra de la canción que sonaba con un aire despreocupado, cuando alguien cariñosamente la tomo del brazo.

-No tardaste casi…-. No alcanzó a terminar porque se dio cuenta que no era a quien esperaba-. Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo…-.

-¿A quién estás esperando?-. Preguntó Quinn haciéndose la desentendida-.

-A nadie que te pueda importar-. Respondió alejándose unos centímetros, estar tan cerca de la rubia le producía cosas-.

-Todo lo que pase contigo me importa, sobre todo si es una estúpida trepadora en traje de porrista-. Expresó molesta-.

-¿Qué esa no eres tú?-. Respondió sarcástica e hiriente-.

-No me van a afectar tus insultos San, prefiero eso a que me ignores-. Contestó-. Tenemos que hablar, no puedes simplemente sacarme de tú vida-.

-¿Y de que vamos a hablar?, de tú imagen de niña perfecta, o del idiota gigante de tú novio, al que engañaste con una mujer, no hay de qué hablar, porque todo sigue exactamente igual Quinn-. Exclamó mirándola por primera vez fijamente y con esa mirada Quinn se pudo dar cuenta lo herida que estaba-.

-¡Yo te quiero Santana!-. La tomó con fuerza del brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo-. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo que siento por ti no lo sentí antes, no quiero renunciar a ti, quiero que estemos juntas…ó con convicción-.

-Si eso quieres bésame, bésame como esa noche, pero aquí, que nadie más te importe Quinn-. Pidió la latina acercándose más, tanto que las respiraciones de las dos se mesclaban-.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y sabía que era una prueba. Rompió el contacto visual y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, aún había alumnos de Mckinley dando vueltas por el estacionamiento, sin contar todos los autos que pasaban. Deseaba besarla, tenerla tan cerca le producía tantas cosas, cosas que antes si quiera había imaginado que existían, pero ese miedo seguía latente, ahí, alojado en su pecho.

-Eres una cobarde Fabray, sabía que no lo harías, nunca lo harás, y eso solo me confirma que no sientes por mí eso que dices, porque cuando quieres a alguien arriesgas todo-. Dijo la latina distanciándose-.

-San, dame algo de tiempo, espera por mí, por favor-. Pidió la rubia-.

-No, me cansé de ser siempre la que espera, de ser siempre la idiota que dice lo que siente para que después le rompan el corazón, te conozco Quinn y no lo harás, no vas a aceptar nunca frente a todos que quieres estar conmigo, porque eres y seguirás siendo una cobarde-. la morena claramente herida-.

-Eso no es verdad, yo lo haré, por ti…-.

-¡Santana!-. Kate quien se venía acercando a donde estaban las chicas-.

Quinn le dio una mirada de odio, y Santana una sonrisa para disimular.

-Lamento interrumpir-. Se disculpó al darse cuenta como la rubia la miraba-.

-No te preocupes ya terminamos, Quinn ya se iba-. Contestó la latina-.

A Quinn no le quedó otra opción que tomar distancia y ver como Kate se subía al auto con Santana. Ya no podía seguir esperando, tenía que actuar porque no quería arriesgarse a perder a su latina, eso sí que no lo podría soportar.

Santana regresó tarde a su casa, había tenido una agradable tarde con Kate, aunque a momentos o en casi todo el tiempo no lograba sacarse a Quinn de la cabeza, esos ojos verdes, sus delicadas facciones y sobre todo esos labios que besaban tan bien, la estaban volviendo loca. Quería que Quinn cumpliera lo que le decía, quería que luchara por ella, estaba dispuesta a mantenerse a su lado pasara lo que pasara, juntas enfrentar al mundo, pero no estaba segura que la rubia fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Los días siguientes siguió evitándola, porque no veía aquellos cambios que Quinn le había prometido, todo estaba igual, seguía caminando de la mano de Finn por los pasillos de Mckinley. Cada vez que la veía desviaba la mirada, era doloroso, aunque no lo admitiera sus sentimientos por la rubia se volvían más fuertes aunque no estuvieran juntas, y verla con otra persona, saber que él la besaba, que podía sus torpes manos sobre ella, le hacía hervir la sangre.

Quinn, se daba cuenta de las miradas de odio que Santana le daba cuando la veía con Finn, había intentado hablar con él, ir preparando el terreno, pero era como el chico supiera o intuyera algo, porque no la dejaba sola, era cariñoso, se estaba comportando como el novio ideal, lo que producía que fuera más difícil romper con él, no quería hacerle daño. Pero por otro lado era su felicidad, se daba cuenta como con el pasar de los días Kate estaba más cerca de Santana y no quería si quiera imaginar que pasara algo entre ellas.

-Quinn…-. Finn para llamar su atención-.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó aún ida-.

-Te decía que quiero que esta noche vamos a Breadstixs, hace tiempo que no estamos sólo los dos-. Invitó el joven-.

-Está bien, me parece buena idea-. Aceptó-.

-Paso por ti como a las 7:30, esta noche-. Dijo el chico-.

-Ok, estaré sin mayor convicción-.

Quinn decidió que esa noche sería, ya no podía seguir con esa mentira más tiempo, no sólo porque ella ya no quería a Finn, sino que él tampoco se lo merecía.

Ese día fue más largo de lo habitual, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo romper, que decirle, estaba segura que le iba a pedir una explicación, y no podía decirle las verdaderas razones del porque estaba terminando, no por el momento.

Llegó a su casa y siguió inserta en sus pensamientos, ya había tomado una decisión, era el primer paso para demostrarle a Santana que lucharía por ella, que no era una cobarde. Pero más importante aún, era su primer paso para ser quien verdaderamente era, ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz.

La tarde pasó rápido y Finn ya tendría que estar por pasar por ella, así que estaba en el salón de su casa esperando. Su madre la observaba, sabía que algo le pasaba a su hija.

-Quinnie, ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Judy acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado-.

-Sí…-. no muy convencida-.

-Soy tú madre, y me doy cuenta que algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-. Expresó la mujer tomándole la mano-.

-Yo…voy a romper con Finn-. Confesó y miro a su madre a los ojos-.

-¿Por qué?, Te hiso algo, pensé que lo querías-.

-Ya no mamá, él es un buen chico, pero yo ya no lo quiero…de hecho, estoy enamorada de alguien más-. Confesó-.

Judy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pensaba que su hija era feliz con el Quareback del equipo de football.

-Y esa otra persona, te corresponde-. Preguntó-.

-Sí-. Contestó con una sonrisa-.

-Entonces debes hacer lo correcto y terminar con Finn, yo te apoyo en la decisión que tomes, siempre y cuando te haga feliz-. Expresó Judy dándole un abrazo-.

-Gracias mamá-.

En eso sintió el timbre de la puerta, había llegado el momento.

Finn intentó darle un beso, pero ella desvió la cara para que fuera en la mejilla. Caminaron en silencio hasta la camioneta de Hudson y se dirigieron al restaurant. El chico se daba cuenta que algo le pasaba a su novia, llevaba semanas actuando de manera extraña, pero no quería darle importancia, se había acostumbrado a la personalidad cambiante de Quinn.

Una vez allí, la cena fue para Quinn una tortura, Finn no dejaba hablar de deportes, de sus entrenamientos, o de video juegos, la rubia se preguntaba que le vio alguna vez, porque la realidad era que no tenían nada en común más que los dos eran populares. Quinn asentía y decía algunos monosílabos esperando el momento para poder hablar.

Terminaron de comer, y Hudson tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que le decía que había algo más, aparte de la cena. Volvieron a la camioneta y Quinn ya no aguantaba más.

-Finn, tengo algo que decirte-. Expresó para llamar su atención-.

-Yo también, hoy no hay nadie en mi casa, así que podríamos ir para allá y así pasar tiempo juntos-. Ofreció el chico en forma insinuante-.

-No creo que sea buena idea-. Respondió-.

-Vamos Quinn, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, yo te quiero y tú a mí, es tiempo-. Presiono Hudson acercándose para besarla-.

-No-.Y con sus manos lo empujo para distanciarse-.

-¡Por qué no!-. Exclamó frustrado-.

-Porque yo ya no quiero estar contigo Finn, hace tiempo que ya no te quiero y creo que es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí-. Dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos convencida-.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?-. Preguntó idiotamente-.

-Sí, estoy rompiendo contigo, lo lamento pero si seguimos juntos, sería continuar una mentira, y eso no sería justo ni para ti ni para mí-. Añadió-.

-¿Hay alguien más?, Por eso has estado tan distante últimamente, porque me has estado engañando con otro idiota-. Exclamó alzando la voz-.

-No Finn, no hay otro-. Contestó, lo que técnicamente era cierto, no había "otro"-.

-¡Me estás mintiendo!-.

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad, lo nuestro no está resultando por eso es mejor dejarlo-. Dijo intentando ser paciente-.

-¡No te creo!-. Exclamó alterado y tomándole con fuerza uno de los brazos-.

-Ese ya no es mi problema, ahora suéltame y no sigas gritándome-. Contestó con toda esa arrogancia que tenía-.

-¡Yo te hablo como quiero! ¡Y vamos estar aquí hasta que me digas la verdad!, Yo no soy tan idiota como piensas, me doy cuenta cuando mientes-. Expresó más enojado ante la actitud de la rubia-.

-A mí no me gritas, y no me puedes obligar a quedarme aquí contigo, quería que esto fuera lo más civilizado posible, que pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos, pero contigo así no se puede, cuando estés más tranquilo volvemos a hablar-. Sentenció y con un movimiento se libró de Hudson, y se bajó de la camioneta, ahora era libre-.

Comenzó a caminar y cuando giró pudo ver como Hudson golpeaba el volante de su camioneta con violencia para sacarse la rabia. Respiró profundo, y se sintió liberada, como si le hubieran sacado una carga gigantesca de los hombros, había sido capaz, estaba cumpliendo de a poco la promesa que le hiso a Santana.

No quería esperar hasta el otro día, necesitaba ver a su latina en ese momento. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió con toda la ilusión a la residencia López.

Cuando ya se había bajado del vehículo, camino algunos metros, había un auto estacionado en el porche que no era de Santana, ni se sus padres, a medida que caminó observo dos figuras en la entrada, no las podía identificar con nitidez, estaba oscuro y la luz de los focos de la calle, no llegaban totalmente a donde estaban esas dos personas. Siguió con curiosidad, hasta que pudo ver de quienes se trataba. Era su latina con otra chica, estaban muy cerca, a escasos centímetros de distancia, centímetros que se rompieron cuando Kate se acercó y beso a Santana.

Quinn se paralizó, la imagen que estaba viendo no estaba en sus planes. No sabía qué hacer, si ir y enfrentarla o volver por donde llego. No tenía derecho a reclamarle, pero dolía, le había pedido que esperar por ella, y claramente Santana no pensaba hacerlo.

A Santana la sorprendió el beso de Kate, si podía aceptar que le gustaba pero no estaba lista para eso, porque por mucho que quisiera, Quinn seguía ahí, en cada parte de su cuerpo y en cada pensamiento que tenía. Distancio a la chica con delicadeza, y fue cuando al mirar hacía la calle, la vio, no estaba segura que fuera real, tal vez era su consciencia, o que de tanto pensarla, la estaba imaginando.

-Quinn…-. la latina murmuró, y Kate la miró con desconcierto no esperaba que al besarla lo primero que hiciera fuera decir el nombre de otra-.

Cruzaron sus miradas a la distancia, y Santana supo que era real, era Quinn quien estaba con sus ojos verdes observándola fijamente, había visto todo, y no fue satisfacción lo que sintió la latina, lo que sintió fueron unas ganas incontrolables de correr hacía sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana correra hacía ella o no?' hagan sus apuesta chicas... Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo y dejen sus review!, Nos estamos leyendo, saludos, Dany!<strong>

**Pd: Espero que todas hayas pasadon una feliz navidad junto a las personas que quieren, mi mejores deseos para todas ustedes!**

**Pd2: Juno muchas gracias por siempre comentarla desde el primer capitulo y por tus saludos para mi! **


	6. Tras de ti

**Hola! Como estuvo su comienzo de año? El mio bien aunque con muchas cosas que hacer, me demore sí, pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo.**

**La verdad esta historia me produce un conflicto existencial jajaja, porque de verdad amo el drama pero también amo a Santana y Quinn, por lo que no me gusta hacerla sufrir demasiado. Este capitulo probablemente les guste, tome en cuenta sus review y esta creo más extenso que los anteriores.**

**Como siempre gracias por leerla, comentarla, ponerla en sus favoritos!**

**Eso seria!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo Seis:<p>

Santana parpadeo un par de veces más y siguió con su vista fija a donde se encontraba Quinn. Definitivamente era real. Kate la seguía mirando de forma inquisidora, pero realmente no le importaba, sólo quería ir donde la rubia y explicarle todo.

-Kate, te puedes ir por favor-. Pidió la latina en un tono amable-.

-Yo…lamento si lo que hice te incomodo, pensé que también querías, de verdad no lo haré más…-. Intentaba disculparse la chica al ver que Santana no había reaccionado como ella esperaba-.

-No es eso, podemos hablar mañana en la escuela, ahora de verdad necesito que te vayas-. Volvió a pedir-.

-Está bien y lamento lo ocurrido-. Aceptó la chica y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto-.

Santana esperó que el vehículo partiera y se alejara un poco, para volver a mirar a donde estaba Quinn, pero cuando lo hiso ya no logro divisar a la rubia. Fue avanzando cada vez más rápido, pero seguía sin verla, su caminar se aceleró, ahora ya corría. Cuando estaba en la calle, logro divisar una silueta que caminaba a paso firme. Siguió corriendo intentado alcanzarla, pero le llevaba una ventaja considerable.

-¡Quinn!-. Gritó la latina para captar su atención-.

Quinn se giró y vio que Santana la seguía pero no se detuvo, estaba realmente enojada y dolida por la escena que había presenciado, no quería hablar con ella.

-¡Quinn detente!-. Gritó otra vez la latina con desesperación y más cerca cada vez-.

Pero la rubia hacía caso omiso a cada uno de los llamados, al contrario intentaba ir más rápido para no ser alcanzada. Su ira crecía con cada paso que daba, maldecía su suerte y a esa idiota que besaba los labios de SU latina, aunque no le quitaba responsabilidad a Santana, al parecer unos cuantos días habían sido suficientes para olvidarla.

-¡Que te detengas maldita sea!-. Exclamó la latina alcanzándola y tomándola de uno de los brazos para girarla y evitar que escapara-.

-¡Suéltame!-. Le exigió la rubia, intentando zafarse-.

-¡No! Porque volverás a escapar-. Contestó la morena con determinación-.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo!-. Le gritó la rubia con odio-. ¡Déjame ir!-. Empujándola con violencia-.

Santana retrocedió algunos centímetros por el impulso del empujón que le dio la rubia. Respiro profundo para recuperarse por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho, y volvió a hablar.

-Si no querías hablar conmigo, que hacías afuera de mi casa, entonces-. Le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos-.

-Iba a decirte algo, pero ya no vale la pena, porque mejor no te vas, tal vez tu chica aún te esté esperando-. Dijo en un claro tono de reclamo-.

-Kate, no es mi chica, es una amiga-. Respondió más calmada-.

-Seguro, ¿Te besas con todas tus amigas?-. Preguntó enojada-. Uno momento…si, en realidad si te besas con todas tus amigas, quizás debería preguntarle a las otras chicas del club Glee o a las Cheerios-. Exclamó sarcástica-.

-Sabes que no me beso con todas la chicas-. Intentó ser paciente-.

-No, no lo sé, contigo nunca se sabe, por algo tienes la fama que tienes ¿o no?-. Respondió hiriente-.

-Y si fuera así no es tú problema ¡No estás en situación de hacerme una maldita escena de celos! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto!, ¡Yo no estoy engañando a nadie!-. Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia-.

-¡Yo tengo la culpa de que te andes besando con cualquiera! Asume tu responsabilidad-. Gritó apuntándola con su dedo índice-.

-¿Qué tengo que asumir?, Nos besamos ¿y cuál es el problema?, ella es soltera y yo también, tú no puedes decir lo mismo Quinn, tú engañaste a Finn conmigo, y después seguiste con él como si nada, seguiste jugando a la pareja heterosexual perfecta, así que no vengas a armarme un escándalo, ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo!-. Le reclamó-.

-Santana…-. Expresó bajando el tono-.

-No me digas nada, ya no quiero escucharte, no debí haberte seguido fue un error-. Dijo la morena girando para irse-.

-¡Rompí con Finn!-. Le gritó Quinn cuando Santana había avanzado algunos pasos-.

Santana se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta para mirarla. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Y contuvo las ganas de darse vuelta para correr a sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente.

-Por eso estaba en tu casa, no quería esperar hasta mañana para decírtelo, al parecer igual llegue tarde, con lo que vi entiendo que ya te olvidaste de mi, pero quiero que sepas que no volveré con él porque te quiero a ti, te quiero tanto que estoy dispuesta a dejar todo con tal de tener una oportunidad-. Le seguía diciendo aunque la latina aún no se volteara a mirarla, sabía que la escuchaba-.

Quinn al no ver una reacción siguió caminando en dirección contraria a Santana, con su cabeza hacía abajo ocultando algunas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaba tan centrada, que la tomó por sorpresa que alguien la abrazara por la espalda, pero ese aroma inconfundible la envolvió, se dejó guiar hasta que estaban frente a frente. No quería que la viera llorar y escondió su rostro entre el cuello y la clavícula de la latina.

-No significo nada, me beso, me sorprendí y la aleje de inmediato, de verdad no me gusta, fue una distracción para sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude, cada segundo de mi día pienso en ti, te tengo tan dentro de mí que ya no sé qué hacer, te quiero Quinn-. Susurraba en el oído Santana mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño-.

-¿De verdad me quieres?-. Preguntó la rubia levantando su rostro para mirarla con sus ojos verdes aún cargados en lágrimas-.

Santana contestó con un gesto afirmativo mientras ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la rubia. No rompía el contacto visual con Quinn y verla tan vulnerable ante ella, la quebraba, no se esperaba que la rubia dejara a Hudson, había perdido la esperanza de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, no estaba alucinando, todo era real y en esa calle desierta a media luz, Quinn estaba probando que lucharía por ella.

Quinn rompió la pequeña distancia y la beso con todo ese amor que había ocultado por meses, quería trasmitirle su deseo, su cariño, toda esa desesperación por no tenerla. Se les acabó el oxigeno y se distanciaron algunos centímetros.

-Sabes que estamos en medio de la calle…-. Dijo Santana con una sonrisa-.

-No me importa…-. Y volvió a besarla.

La necesitaba tanto, desde esa noche en que se besaron por primera vez, Quinn había añorado volver a sentir el sabor a frambuesa de los labios de su latina. Le producía tantas cosas, la hacía tan feliz.

-Ven…mejor vamos a mi casa-. Expresó la morena y le ofreció su mano-.

Quinn la tomo con determinación. Observo sus manos entrelazadas, no se sentía pesada como la de Finn, era suave y el hermoso contraste de su piel blanca con la morena de Santana, le parecía el complemento perfecto.

Entraron en silencio a la casa de Santana, subieron las escaleras despacio, y sin soltarse de la mano. Quinn estaba fascinada por todo lo que esa simple caricia le producía, y porque su latina, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, le había explicado que ese beso que vio con la otra chica, no significo nada para ella.

-A ti no se te puede dejar sola ni siquiera un par de días, quizás cuantas chicas como esa están esperando para saltarte encima-. Expresó Quinn colocándose frente a Santana ya dentro de la habitación-.

-Yo te lo advertí, soy la pieza más sexy de Mckinley, no puedes dejarme sola si no quieres que alguien más me conquiste-. Respondió sensualmente intentando provocarla-.

-¿Así? Y que tengo que hacer para mantener tus ojos sólo sobre mí y no los desvíes en nadie más-. Dijo siguiendo ese juego de seducción-.

-Mmm…lo primero es quedarte conmigo esta noche…-. Dijo en el oído y repartiendo besos por su cuello-.

-¿Esa no es una propuesta algo apresurada?-. Preguntó mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se dejaba besar y acariciar por la morena-.

Santana estaba como hipnotizada por el aroma de Quinn, sentía una necesidad de besar cada centímetro, conocer cada espacio. Fue quitando la chaqueta que llevaba la rubia, quien accedía con facilidad a cada una de esas acciones. La latina abrió sus ojos para observar detalladamente la belleza majestuosa de la rubia, siempre lo había notado era imposible no hacerlo, pero ahora la veía de una forma diferente, la veía con amor.

Siguió el camino por el cuerpo de la rubia con devoción, una que aumentaba al ver la entrega absoluta de Quinn, quien simplemente se dejaba, no había ninguna intención de ser la que mandaba, se estaba mostrando vulnerable, sumisa ante ella. La latina se percató de un gran moretón que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, el que se acentuaba por la palidez de la piel de Quinn, recordó como la tomó cuando corrió tras ella, y se sintió culpable.

-¡Te lastime!-. Exclamó Santana llevando una de sus manos a su boca-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-. Preguntó la rubia confundida y abriendo los ojos-.

Santana tomó con delicadeza el brazo de Quinn, y acaricio con cuidado el lugar donde tenía lastimado. Quinn se percató de la culpabilidad en los ojos de la morena, y le pareció adorable.

-Tranquila, no fuiste tú-. Expresó la rubia-.

-Como que no, yo te tome con fuerza para que no siguieras corriendo-. Recordó mirándola a los ojos con culpabilidad-.

-Sólo me tomaste y fue el derecho, eso debe ser cuando Finn me sujetó para que me quedara con él en la camioneta, digamos que no aceptó muy bien el que rompiera con él-. Explicó la rubia intentando bajarle el perfil a la situación-.

Quinn pudo observar como los ojos de Santana adquirían un color más oscuro y profundo, al segundo tomo distancia y comenzó a dar vueltas casi en círculos por su habitación.

-¡Voy a matar a ese gigante idiota! ¡No tenía ningún derecho a poner sus desproporcionadas, torpes y asquerosas manos sobre ti! ¡Voy a patear hasta cansarme su gordo, estúpido y cobarde trasero!-. Exclamaba enfurecida intercambiando algunas frases en español que la rubia no comprendía totalmente-.

-San…cálmate si, no fue nada…-. Intentaba tranquilizar la rubia poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la morena para detener sus vueltas-.

-¿Cómo que nada?, te lastimo Q, y nadie le pone un dedo encima a la chica de Santana López-. Expresó con convicción-.

Quinn sonrió ante la declaración de su morena, quien al parecer ya la consideraba "su chica".

-¿Así que tú chica?...-. Con una sonrisa juguetona-.

-Eres mi chica Quinn Fabray-. Contestó tomándola con propiedad por la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo-.

-¿No he escuchado que me preguntaras si yo quería serlo?-. Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de su latina-.

-¿Tengo que preguntarlo?-. Contestó acercándose más a sus labios, estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia-.

La respuesta de Quinn fue cerrar la brecha que las separaba e irse directo al labio inferior de la latina, le encantaban esos labios carnosos de los que era dueña su chica, sí, ahora podía decirlo con confianza, esa hermosa, sexy e inteligente morena, era su chica.

-Te habían dicho que besas de maravilla-. Murmuró la rubia-.

-Creo que más de alguna vez-. Contestó arrogante-.

-Si no fueras tan hermosa y besaras tan bien, te bajaría ese gran ego que tienes-. Expresó sin romper la pequeña distancia-.

-¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?-. Insistió la morena, besando su cuello que ya se había trasformado en su debilidad-.

-Mmm…no lo sé, creo que esa es una propuesta algo indecente de tu parte, aún no me has dicho cuales son tus reales intenciones conmigo-. Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tenía una expresión seria, pero sólo estaba jugando con la latina-.

-Quinn…yo…no te presionaría, simplemente quiero dormir abrazándote, estar contigo, saber lo que es despertarse a tu lado-. Respondió algo nerviosa, por primera vez en su vida quería hacer las cosas bien y eso incluía tomarse su tiempo con su rubia-.

-¡Estaba jugando contigo López!-. Expresó la rubia riendo-. Y mi respuesta es que si quiero quedarme contigo, llamare a mi madre para avisarle, ¿Aunque? Mañana es día de escuela-. Recordó-.

-Tengo un uniforme extra y podemos pasar por tu casa antes de ir a la escuela, para que busques otras cosas que necesites-. Dijo sentándose en su cama y mirando a Quinn quien buscaba su celular dentro de su bolso-.

-Al parecer tenías todo pensado-.

-Sí, lo había pensado por si Kate quería quedarse conmigo, también le habría servido el uniforme extra-. Contestó alzando los hombros y con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

Quinn se giró para mirarla de frente y le dio una mirada entre incrédula y de odio, como le podía estar diciendo eso.

-¡Estoy jugando contigo Fabray!-. Exclamó riendo, al ver la cara de la rubia, se levantó y fue para tomarle la mano y acercarla nuevamente hacía ella-.

-¡No vuelvas a decir algo así!-. Contestó golpeando el hombro de Santana-. Mira que la próxima vez que te vea besando a otra chica, no me convencerás sólo porque corriste tras de mi-.

-¿No?...yo pensé que ya no necesitaría correr, con todo mi encanto era suficiente para convencerte de estar conmigo-. Expresó con su cuerpo pegado al de Quinn-.

-No tienes tanto encanto López-. Contestó con una media sonrisa-.

-Entonces estoy dispuesta a correr todo lo necesario por ti, cada vez que quieras huir yo iré tras de ti, no dejare que te alejes otra vez, no dejare que el miedo nos separe Q-. Dijo tomando sus manos y besándolas con delicadeza-.

-Ya no quiero huir San, me cansé de escapar de lo que soy y de lo que siento por ti, te quiero, y lo que me acabas de decir es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho jamás-. Expresó con sus ojos brillantes, Santana no recordaba haberlos visto así antes-.

Se besaron tiernamente y con calma, ambas tenían la sensación de que tendrían muchas más oportunidades en el futuro de hacer eso y muchas cosas más.

-No conocía ese lado cursi de Santana López-. Le susurró al oído la rubia con una risita-.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, pero no te preocupes las iras conociendo-.

-Me muero por saber todo sobre ti aunque con haber corroborado mi teoría de que tus labios saben a frambuesa me conformo por el momento-.

-Tú sabes a chocolate-. Contestó-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Sí, y sabias que la mescla de Frambuesa con chocolate es una de las más adictivas, afrodisiacas y exquisitas que existen-. Señalo sensualmente-.

-Te apuesto a que eso lo acabas de inventar-. Contestó dejándose besar-.

-Puede ser, pero aun así es una mescla perfecta-.

-Creo que es mejor que nos detengamos, aún debo llamar a mamá para avisarle-. Pidió la rubia no muy convencida, estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su morena-.

-Está bien-. Aceptó de mala gana-. Por mientras me pondré el pijama, así que podrías darte la vuelta-.

-¿Para qué?, no creo que vea algo que no haya visto antes, te recuerdo que compartimos camarines-. Contestó-.

-Haber… ¿Qué acaso la correcta señorita Fabray me ha estado espiando mientras me cambio?-. Preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendida-.

-Tal vez-. Contestó girándose para buscar el número de su madre-. Mientras hablo podrías buscar algo para que yo duerma-. Pidió y se adentro al baño de la pieza de Santana-.

No demoro mucho en volver, su madre no había puesto mayores obstáculos, sabía de la amistad que unía a su hija con la latina y conocía a los padres de esta por lo que sabía que su hija se encontraba segura.

-¿Y dónde está lo que yo usare?-. Preguntó Quinn viendo como Santana ya estaba bajo las cubiertas de la cama-.

-Decidí que no te prestare nada así te verás obligada a dormir desnuda-. Contestó con naturalidad y una pícara sonrisa-.

-¡En tus sueños más húmedos López!-. Exclamó Quinn arrojándole una almohada que encontró cerca-.

-Ok, pero por lo menos lo intente-. Aceptó Santana sacando de debajo de su almohada lo que había buscado para Quinn-.

La rubia se comenzó a desvestir delante de una embobada Santana que no le quitaba ni por un segundo los ojos de encima. Quinn se daba cuenta de eso, por lo que al quitarse el sujetador se giró, le gustaba provocarla pero no se sentía lista para llegar más allá, aún.

Al estar lista se acomodó muy pegada al cuerpo de su morena. Técnicamente habían dormido juntas antes, pero nunca de esa manera, por lo que para ellas esa era su primera vez.

Santana pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia en forma protectora.

-Que duermas bien-. Susurró en su oído con cariño-.

-Por supuesto que dormiré bien-. Contestó la rubia-.

Para Quinn, eso era lógico, iba a dormir entre los brazos de su latina, por lo que no podría dormir mejor.

* * *

><p>Él día se hacía notar filtrando pequeños rayos de luz por las cortinas de la habitación de Santana. Quinn antes de si quiera abrir los ojos, ya tenía una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. No necesitaba abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes para saber donde estaba, ni con quien, podía sentir el brazo de su latina aprisionándola, con fuerza pero a la vez con cariño, la tenía tan sujeta a su cuerpo, que la rubia podría definir cada parte de la perfecta anatomía de su morena. Se giró con cuidado para no despertarla y comenzó a depositar tiernos besos por todo su cuello.<p>

-Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así…-. Expresó Santana con su voz somnolienta y sin abrir los ojos-.

-Tenemos que levantarnos, recuerda que debemos pasar por mi casa-. Dijo la rubia deteniendo sus caricias-.

-Lo sé…pero no podemos quedarnos así unos minutos más-. Pidió abrazándola para depositar un beso en sus labios-.

-Mmm…no lo sé, ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer a cambio de quedarnos unos minutos más?-. Preguntó con ese tono de voz sensual que simplemente derretía a Santana-.

Santana sonrió y con un rápido movimiento, se pudo encima de Quinn y aprisiono sus muñecas, posicionándolas sobre su cabeza, y apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

-¡Hey! Suéltame… -. Pidió la rubia intentado zafarse-.

-No querías que te demostrara que te puedo ofrecer, ahora no reclames…-. Le advirtió jugando-.

La latina se le abalanzó con deseo y comenzó a devorarle los labios. Introdujo su lengua que sabía sería aceptada de inmediato. De a poco fue soltando a Quinn para trasladar sus manos a otros lugares del cuerpo de su rubia. Ambas llevaban short por lo que tenían espacio suficiente para que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de la otra sin mayores problemas. Quinn aprovecho el tener a Santana encima suyo para tocar sus muslos primero y luego ir subiendo hasta ese trasero que tantas veces había deseado tocar. Pudo escuchar un gemido de parte de Santana, quien había colado una de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciaba su abdomen, y seguía avanzando hasta la curva de uno de sus pechos, aún no los tocaba pero tenía una clara intensión de hacerlo.

Fueron dos golpes fuertes en la puerta de la habitación lo que las sacó de ese momento tan placentero que estaban viviendo, seguido de la clara voz del señor López.

-¡Santana, cariño ya tienes que levantarte!-. Gritó el hombre sin abrir-.

-¡Ya lo haré!-. Le respondió Santana intentando que su voz saliera lo más normal posible-.

Quinn sentía como sus mejillas tenían un color carmesí intenso. En parte era claramente por toda la interacción que había tenido con Santana, pero también por esa inesperada intromisión, no quería pensar que habría pasado si el doctor López, entraba y las descubría en esa posición. Definitivamente no era su idea de que los padres de Santana se enteraran así.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos…-. Dijo la rubia con su voz ya más controlada-.

-Sí, lo sé-. Contestó levantándose de la cama-.

-Yo me quiero duchar primero…-. Quinn pidió repitiendo la acción de la morena-.

-No hay problema, por mientras buscare el otro uniforme-.

Las chicas se separaron y cada una fue hacer lo que habían acordado. No se demoraron mucho porque después su entretenido despertar, sabían que no había mucho tiempo. Al estar listas bajaron a desayunar con los padres de la latina. Fue breve y ameno, Quinn siempre se había sentido cómoda con esa familia, los López eran amables y cariñosos, estaban muy lejos de ser como los fríos y distantes Fabray.

Ya iban a salir rumbo a la escuela.

-¿Quieres que baje una chaqueta? La mañana aún esta fría-. Preguntó Santana con cariño-

-No es necesario, cuando pasemos a mi casa, sacó la mía-. Contestó-.

Salieron de la casa de Santana, y se subieron a su auto. Quinn no vivía muy lejos y en cuanto llegaron no demoro mucho en buscar las cosas que necesitaba. Volvió al auto de la latina y arrojo su chaqueta de las Cheerios y su bolso de entrenamiento en el asiento trasero. Fue un viaje agradable, rozaban sus manos con frecuencia y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, sonrían en forma incontrolable.

Al llegar sabían que debían disimular. Se querían, eso ya lo habían aceptado, ahora ninguna de las dos tenía novio, pero no estaban listas del todo para que toda la escuela lo supiera, porque primero quería ver como iban las cosas, si su relación avanzaba. Y si eso pasaba, lo correcto iba a ser que sus padres lo supieran antes que sus compañeros.

Quinn, tomó sus cosas primero que Santana. Su bolso y ambas chaquetas. Una idea maliciosa cruzó por su mente. Recordó a la estúpida chica que había besado a su latina y decidió que sería bueno que recibiera algún tipo de mensaje.

Santana no se percató del gestó de Quinn y le recibió su chaqueta, para luego tomar su bolso. Caminaron a una distancia razonable. Casi sin quitar las ojos la una en la otra. Cuando entraron, cada una se iba a dirigir a sus casilleros respectivos, pero algo o para ser más precisos alguien, produjo que la sonrisa de Quinn, se borrara de inmediato.

-¿Que hace esa idiota esperándote en tu casillero?-. Preguntó la rubia molesta al ver a Kate-.

-No lo sé-. Respondió Santana-.

-¿Segura que no lo sabes?, Quizás quiera otro beso-. Expresó sarcástica y sin poder ocultar sus celos-.

-Lo dije que hablaríamos, pero no pensé que me esperaría…-.

-Pues ahí esta-.

-Ya cálmate-. Pidió-. Sabes que no significa nada, iré, le diré que no hay nada entre nosotras y listo, no tienes que ponerte tan celosa-.

-Yo…no estoy celosa-. Se defendió aunque ni ella se creyera esas palabras-.

-Como tú digas-. Contestó, no quería problemas, no por algo que para ella no tenía importancia-.

-Te veo luego entonces-. Se apresuró a decir la rubia-.

Santana antes de que Quinn pudiera alejarse más, la tomó de la mano y se acercó hasta su oído. Fue un movimiento muy rápido, para que pasara lo más desapercibido posible.

-Te quiero-. Susurró y se alejó hacía su casillero-.

Ese pequeño gesto bastó para que Quinn se tranquilizara, y una sonrisa de enamorada se volviera a clavar en su rostro. No entendía como, con dos palabras su latina producía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Santana iba a paso firme hacía donde la esperaba la castaña. Los nervios de Kate, eran visibles.

-Hola-. Saludó Santana manteniendo un tono neutro-.

-Hola…-. Respondió la chica con sus ojos miel buscando los cafés de la latina-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó abriendo su casillero para sacar algo-.

-Yo…te debo una disculpa, no he podido dormir casi nada en toda la noche, pensando en como enfrentarte después de lo que hice…-. Contestó nerviosa, jugando con sus manos y bajando la mirada-.

-No tienes que disculparte, ya pasó, para que seguir dándole vueltas-. Expresó bajándole el perfil-.

-¿No te molestó?, O sea que… ¿Te gustó?-. Preguntó con ilusión-.

-Haber, no te confundas, que no me haya molestado no significa que me haya gustado o que quiero que se repita, simplemente pienso que deberíamos olvidarlo-. Aclaró mirándola fijamente y segura de lo que decía-.

-Entiendo-. Dijo con pesar-. Yo… ¿no tengo una oportunidad?-. Insistió, de verdad le gustaba Santana y aunque parecía que se estuviera humillando quería ver si existía una posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima de poder estar con ella-.

-No-. Contestó secamente-. Eres una chica linda y muy simpática, pero yo estoy con alguien, alguien a quien quiero y no quiero más problemas, lo único que puedo ofrecerte en mi amistad-. Ofreció Santana-.

Kate mantenía la vista baja, no quería enfrentarse a esos ojos color ámbar que tan hermosos encontraba. Sentía cada palabra de Santana quien estaba siendo amable, sin embargo, eso no producía que fuera menos frustrante. Comenzó a levantar la mirada de a poco, y algo le llamo poderosamente la atención.

-Fabray…-. Murmuró Kate-.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Santana desconcertada-.

-Fabray…-. Repitió-.

Santana la miraba con algo de temor, recordó que la noche anterior había dicho el nombre de Quinn al alejar a Kate, después que la beso, y ahora le estaba negando cualquier oportunidad, porque ya estaba con alguien más. Tal vez la chica había deducido que ese "alguien" era Quinn.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn?-. Volvió a preguntar Santana ahora algo más exasperada - .

-Llevas la chaqueta de Fabray…-. Contestó con más calma y mirándola a los ojos-.

Santana llevó sus ojos a donde antes había mirado la chica y en efecto, llevaba la chaqueta de Cheerio de Quinn.

-La pase a buscar a su casa hoy en la mañana, se deben haber confundido-. Respondió algo nerviosa-. Ya debo irme a clases, nos vemos en la práctica-.

-Nos vemos, despidió, y se quedó ahí un momento, había algo que no le calzaba, algo estaba pasando por alto-.

Santana camino rápidamente a su primera clase. Tomó aire en forma profunda y respiro ese aroma, era claramente el perfume de Quinn. No lo había notado antes porque había estado en todo momento con la rubia, antes de entrar a la escuela. Pensó por un momento, giró levemente su cabeza en negación y sonrió, eso no había sido un accidente, ni una confusión, eso fue una señal. Quinn, territorialmente le estaba mandando el mensaje de que ella, ahora ya era suya.

El primer bloque pasó lento para las chicas que esa mañana no compartían ninguna clase. Santana había salido unos minutos antes y decidió ir a esperar a Quinn afuera de la sala que le correspondía su último bloque antes del almuerzo, para que fueran juntas a la cafetería.

La vio salir y le regalo una sonrisa. Fueron caminando casi en silencio hasta en casillero de la rubia.

-¿Era necesario?-. Preguntó Santana rompiendo el silencio-.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Quinn cerrando su casillero-.

-Esto-. Contestó y apunto a donde estaba el nombre de Quinn en su chaqueta-.

-Se deben haber confundido-. Respondió desviando la vista y sonriendo con culpabilidad-.

-Sí no te conociera como te conozco Fabray, tal vez y sólo tal vez te creería-. Expresó cruzando sus brazos-.

Quinn río, sabía que era difícil mentirle a Santana, se conocían hace demasiado tiempo, como para que funcionara.

-Tal vez no se confundieron por accidente-. Confesó caminando junto a la latina-.

-¿Tal vez?-. Repitió-.

-¡Hola chicas!-. Saludó Brittany interrumpiendo su conversación-.

-Hola Britt-. Respondieron casi al unísono-.

-Veo que las cosas se arreglaron entre ustedes-. Expresó la bailarina-.

-Sí-. Contestó Quinn-.

-Me alegra, no me gustaba que mis dos mejores amigas no se hablaran-. Dijo feliz-. Bueno, San tampoco me hablaba a mí-. Recordó-.

-Y lo siento por eso, no debí gritarte tú no tenias la culpa, ¿Me perdonas?-. Preguntó la latina-.

-¡Claro que si!-. Contestó efusiva y lanzándose a los brazos de la morena-.

Quinn las observo y aunque ya estaba casi segura de que no debía tener celos de Brittany, esas muestras de cariño la seguían poniendo algo incomoda. Por lo que fingió una tos para ver si las dos porristas se separaban.

-Vamos ya a la cafetería, muero de hambre-. Añadió Quinn-.

-Vamos-. Contestó Santana dándole una sonrisa divertida, le sorprendía lo celosa que estaba siendo Quinn-.

Cuando ya estaban con sus bandejas del almuerzo, Santana y Brittany iban con dirección a la mesa de las Cheerios como cada día, pero Quinn se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba sola, hiso un giro y comenzó a caminar hacía ella.

-Hola Rachel-. Saludó la rubia y se ubico al frente de ella-.

-Hola…-. Contestó sorprendida-. ¿Tú que haces aquí?-. Preguntó-.

-Almorzar-. Respondió como obvio-.

-Sí pero ¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo?-. Insistió-.

-Sí, bueno si no quieres, me puedo ir-.

-No me molesta, es sólo que eres la capitana de las Cheerios, y toda la segundaria has almorzado con ellas, es por decir lo menos extraño que hoy decidas sentarte aquí conmigo, que soy en la jerarquía de esta escuela una perdedora-. Explicó Rachel-.

-Te dije que cambiaria mi manera de ser contigo, tú estuviste ahí cuando realmente necesitaba una amiga-.

-¡Porque no nos avisaste que cambiarías de mesa!-. Exclamó Santana quien no se había percatado que la rubia no venía atrás de ellas-.

-Pensé que se darían cuenta-. Contestó tranquila-.

-Hola Rachel-. Saludó Brittany ubicándose a su lado y sin pedir mayores explicaciones-.

Santana encontró extraño que Quinn de todas las personas eligiera a Rachel para sentarse junto a ella, era de conocimiento público que esas dos no se llevaban para nada bien. Pero no quería cuestionarla, así que sentó al lado de Quinn.

-Hola hobbit-. Saludó casi amable la latina-.

-Santana-. Respondió Rachel-.

Rachel veía la imagen a su alrededor y le parecía algo irreal, era como estar en un universo alternativo donde las tres chicas más populares de la escuela eran sus amigas. Se sentía cómoda, la conversación había fluido con mayor naturalidad de la esperada y eso que no sólo hablaron del Club Glee, que era lo que visiblemente tienen en común.

Las risas por alguna broma de Santana se escuchaban con fuerza, las chicas estaban disfrutando de la compañía. A lo lejos Finn les daba miradas no muy amigables, aún tenía el orgullo herido por el rompimiento con Quinn, y se daba cuenta que la rubia no estaba actuando normalmente. Quería averiguar que pasaba, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que su ahora ex novia, le estaba ocultando algo.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento había estado más duro de lo normal, a medida que se acercaba la primera competencia del año que eran las seccionales, Sylvester aumentaba el ritmo de las prácticas.<p>

Las chicas estaban en los camarines, disfrutando de una ducha para relajarse en algo. Quinn había sido llamada a la oficia de Sue, para darle instrucciones para las nuevas rutinas que presentarían. Cuando entró a los camarines la mayoría de sus compañeras ya estaban listas y saliendo hacía sus casas.

Se comenzó a desvestir para darse un merecido baño, estaba exhausta. Regulo el agua para que fuera tibia y la dejo caer sobre todo su cuerpo. Estaba rememorando cada segundo desde la noche anterior hasta ese momento y se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Estaba por fin, actuando conforme a sus sentimientos, se sentía aliviada y feliz, porque tener a Santana junto a ella, la hacía muy feliz.

No noto que alguien se coló y la tomo por la cintura, primero se asustó, pero después de unos segundos, pudo identificar con seguridad ese cuerpo desnudo. Se giró y sin dejarle opción Santana la beso con deseo, la beso con esa necesidad de querer tener todo de ella. Respondió con la misma intensidad, el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellas, lo que hacía que la imagen fuera absolutamente excitante.

-San…-. Murmuró la rubia con voz claramente excitada-. Alguien nos puede sorprender-.

-No hay nadie más, me asegure de eso-. Contestó la latina-.

Las voces no se escuchaban con claridad por el efecto del agua y por el deseo que tenía cada una de esas voces. Santana se perdía en todo ese cuerpo desnudo, sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar de hacer a Quinn por primera vez suya, pero quería disfrutar de besarla y tocarla. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por esa rubia se había transformado en una necesidad tenerla cerca, muy cerca.

Rompió el caluroso beso, porque si seguía ya no iba a lograr detenerse.

-Te espero afuera-. Susurró y con un último roce de labios salió del estrecho cubículo-.

Quinn quedó algo desconcertada, su cuerpo le pedía más de esa latina sexy que la había sorprendido incluyéndose a su baño post practica. Bajo la temperatura del agua en forma considerable, pero ese calor en su entrepierna se negaba a desaparecer, la única forma que pasaba por su mente, era que cierta morena entrara otra vez y terminara lo que había empezado. Pero eso no sucedió, y después de unos minutos más bajo el agua, decidió que era mejor salir, su piel se comenzaba a arrugar.

Lo primero que vio fue a Santana con esa sonrisa entre arrogante y maliciosa, estaba sentada tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, en otra situación le parecería normal, pero ahora y después de lo ocurrido esa pose le parecía malditamente sensual. Intentó no fijar su atención en ella, giró su cabeza para sacar cada pensamiento impuro que venía a su mente, ya no tenía que imaginar ahora tenía la certeza de como era el cuerpo desnudo de Santana, y sobretodo como era sentirlo unido al suyo.

La latina rompió la distancia acercándose a la rubia, sabía todo lo que provocaba en ella, y le gustaba, era parte de su naturaleza ser provocativa.

-Aléjate de mí-. Advirtió Quinn, posicionando sus manos para crear una defensa-.

-Sólo quiero un beso…-. Pidió Santana-.

-No, me voy a vestir y luego te doy todos los besos que quieras-. Contestó la rubia-.

Santana tomo donde estaba atada la toalla con clara intensión de sacarla, a lo que Quinn como reacción natural llevo su mano también ahí para protegerse.

-¡No!-. Advirtió Quinn-.

Santana no respondía sólo mantenía esa sonrisa que se podía igualar a cuando los niños van a hacer algo que saben esta mal.

-Sí no me besas en este momento lo haré-. Amenazó la morena-.

Quinn bajo la vista con resignación, rompió la distancia y la beso lo más delicadamente que pudo.

-Ahora vas a salir de aquí y esperarme en el auto-. Ordenó la capitana de las porristas-.

Santana salió con ese aire de triunfo, sin advertir la presencia de alguien más además de su hermosa rubia.

* * *

><p>Kate sentía la necesidad de hablar nuevamente con Santana, la conversación de la mañana le había dejado un gusto amargo y quería decirle a la latina que no se rendiría, que fuera quien fuera con quien estaba iba a competir por ella, por una oportunidad.<p>

Espero paciente, pero los minutos fueron pasando y Santana no salía de los camarines. Se asomo con cuidado y vio como la morena se colaba a una de las duchas, eso no le habría parecido extraño, si no supiera que, primero Santana ya se había duchado y segundo la ducha a la que estaba entrando era ocupada por Quinn Fabray.

La expresión de su rostro, era indescriptible, buscaba una explicación o más bien intentaba recordar algún otro indicio que le hubiera permitido darse cuenta de que eso estaba ocurriendo. Al hacer memoria había pasado por alto algunas cosas, la conversación entre ellas que interrumpió en el estacionamiento, fue lo primero, claramente eso era una discusión. Después el beso, cuando Santana la alejó lo primero que dijo fue el nombre de la rubia.

Las cosas comenzaban a calzar, habían discutido por eso Santana buscó refugio en ella, y ahora que estaba bien de nuevo con Quinn, le negaba una oportunidad, eso no era justo, se sentía una pieza con la que habían jugado las dos chicas más populares de la escuela.

Cuando vio a Quinn salir y besar a Santana, fue la última estocada para partir su corazón, definitivamente había sido usada. Salió de ahí con una clara idea en la cabeza, las cosas no se quedarían así, y sabía que hacer exactamente para que esas dos chicas pagaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció? Dicen que no hay nada peor que una mujer despechada así que se viene drama!...<strong>

**Gracias por leer y espero sus review que son los que me inspiran para continuar la historia, Saludos Dany.**


	7. Siempre Juntas

**Creo que debo partir disculpándome por el atraso gigantesco que tuve en la actualización, pero tuve que dejar por unas semanas de escribir, no sólo este sino que todos mis FF, de verdad no tenía tiempo suficiente. Pero he regresado! Y he tomado en cuenta sus review así que estoy retrasando el drama en esta historio o eso creo...**

**Espero que aún sigan leyendo! Y Agradezco sinceramente cada comentario que dejaron el el capitulo anterior, siempre me sacan una sonrisa...**

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo Siete:<p>

Quinn veía su perfecto reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba una esquina de su habitación. Estaba terminando de peinar su cabello para lograr la perfecta cola de caballo que era una más de las obligaciones de ser una Cheerio. Ella debía ser la perfecta exponente de lo que era ser porrista, por algo era la capitana.

Cuando terminó, bajó los escalones, sabía que Santana no tardaría en pasar por ella. Era una costumbre que habían adquirido los últimos días. La latina iba a buscarla, luego pasaban por un café y llegaban juntas a la escuela. A nadie le parecía extraño, eran las dos chicas más populares de la escuela, y siempre aunque en menor o mayor grado, habían estado cerca para mantener el control y su jerarquía social.

Dos bocinazos, fueron suficientes para que una alegre rubia saliera de su casa, despidiéndose de su madre con prisa, para correr a encontrarse con su chica. Sabía que habían estado juntas hasta tarde el día anterior, pero unas cuantas horas sin Santana bastaban para extrañarla de sobremanera.

-¡Hola!-. Saludó efusivamente Quinn-.

-Hola hermosa-. Respondió cariñosa la morena-.

-Te extrañe…-. Dijo la rubia y le dio un rápido roce de labios-.

-Y yo a ti-. Contestó con una sonrisa-.

El viaje se les hiso bastante corto, Quinn en todo momento mantenía algún tipo de contacto físico con Santana. Tomaba su mano, le acariciaba el brazo o el muslo que dejaba al descubierto la pequeña falda de Cheerio. Sabía que cuando llegaran a la escuela debían disimular. Ninguna estaba lista para que todos lo supieran.

-Odio las clases de matemáticas-. Dijo Santana sacando el libro de su casillero-.

-Eso es porque no las entiendes-. Contestó Quinn apoyada en el casillero continuo-.

-¿Y tú sí?-. Preguntó-.

-Claro, es asunto de lógica-. Contestó alzando los hombros-. Te podría enseñar si quieres-.

-La verdad se me ocurren otras cosas más entretenidas que yo podría enseñarte a ti-. Respondió alzando las cejas de manera insinuante-.

-¡Santana!-. Exclamó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-.

-Soy una excelente maestra, seguro que después me pides más clases-. Dijo la morena haciendo un guiño-.

-Yo hablaba en serio contigo-. Respondió Quinn sonrojada-.

-Yo también lo hago, las clases que te puedo dar son muy muy en serio-. Dijo sonriendo-.

Las chicas rieron, la verdad era que ambas lo habían pensado más de una vez. Santana no quería presionarla pero cada día la deseaba más. Y Quinn sentía un calor con sólo besar a su latina, aunque fuera un roce muy delicado, lo único que le jugaba en contra eran sus inseguridades, ella nunca había estado con una chica antes, y tenía claro que Santana sí, había tenido más de un experiencia, por lo que decepcionarla, era algo que la había frenado en más de una ocasión. De igual manera sabía que llegado el momento, lo sabría, se daría seguridad, confiaría en sus instintos y en todo ese amor que tenía en su corazón. Porque claramente cuando estuvieran juntas no sería sólo sexo, sería una entrega mutua.

* * *

><p>Finn, no había perdido de vista a las chicas desde que atravesaron la entrada de la escuela. Y con cada palabra que se decían, con esa mínima distancia que mantenían y sobretodo con esas miradas que se daban la una a la otra, sus sospechas crecían. Aunque después del extraño encuentro que sostuvo con aquella chica, en su mente más que sospechas eso se acercaba ciertamente a ser una realidad.<p>

_Flashback._

_Finn estaba saliendo de los camarines tras terminar la práctica con el equipo de futbol americano. Iba a paso lento hacía su camioneta cuando una chica vestida de Cheerio se le atravesó._

_-Finn Hudson no es verdad-. Expresó la castaña-. _

-_Sí ¿Quién eres tú?-. Preguntó el Quarterback extrañado-._

_-Soy Kate-. Contestó-. Y te voy a decir algo que seguro te interesa saber-._

_Hudson la miró de pies a cabeza y era realmente una chica muy guapa, por lo que la escucharía le interesara o no, ahora que estaba soltero otra vez, podía dárselas de galán._

_-Te escuchó ¿De que se trata?-._

_-Se trata de tú novia, de Quinn Fabray-. Contestó-._

_-Quinn ya no es mi novia, rompimos-. Dijo omitiendo la parte de que había sido la rubia quien había roto con él-._

_-Rompió contigo no es verdad-. Expresó la chica con seguridad-._

_-Eso es personal-. Respondió con el orgullo herido-. Y si de eso es sobre lo que me vas a hablar, no tengo tiempo-._

_Finn la esquivó para comenzar a caminar más rápido._

_-¿No quieres saber porque rompió contigo? O mejor dicho por "quien" te dejo-. Exclamó para hacerlo volver hacía ella-._

_Hudson detuvo el paso, y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente._

_-¿Qué sabes?-. En un tono más de exigir que de preguntar-. _

_-Sé que está con alguien probablemente desde antes de romper contigo, te engañaba frente a tus narices-. Se burló-._

_-¿Quién es?-. Exigió impaciente-._

_-Santana López-. Pronunció la chica lentamente y con malicia-._

_-¡Estás loca!-. Exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Quinn no es así…ella jamás me dejaría por una mujer…eso es…imposible-. Desvariaba-._

_-Cree lo que quieras, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad-. Con una expresión seria-._

_-¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Tienes alguna prueba?-. Preguntó Hudson-._

_-El tiempo me dará la razón, porque algo así no lo van a poder ocultar por siempre-. Respondió-. Simplemente quería decírtelo-._

_-Será mejor que te vayas no creo una palabra de lo que dices-. Pidió no muy amablemente Finn-._

_-Cuando toda la escuela se burle de ti porque tu novia te dejo por otra chica, verás que no mentía-. Advirtió con una sonrisa burlona antes de darse la vuelta-.Aún tienes tiempo de hacer algo para recuperar tu orgullo-._

Finn recordó ese episodio y aunque se lo tratara de negar a si mismo, las palabras de la chica tenían cada vez más sentido. No sabía como comprobar la veracidad de aquella declaración, hasta que frente a él pasó alguien. Alguien que jamás le mentiría.

-¡Rachel!-. Llamó Hudson-.

-Finn…hola-. Saludó extrañada la pequeña diva-.

-Rachel, podemos hablar, necesito preguntarte algo y sé que tú me dirás la verdad-.

Rachel frunció el ceño e hiso un gesto afirmativo, la verdad no se lograba imaginar que es lo que quería hablar con ella su ex novio. El chico la llevó hasta la sala del coro para tener más privacidad y así comenzar esa charla que le estaba comiendo los nervios.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-. Preguntó la castaña-.

-De Quinn-. Respondió-.

-¿De Quinn?-. Repitió sorprendida-. Porque quieres hablar conmigo de tu ex novia, no es algo inapropiado-.

-Porque he notado que ustedes se han acercado últimamente y sé que a ti nunca se te pasan detalles sobre las personas, por lo que estoy seguro tú podrás decirme la verdad-. Explicó nervioso Hudson-.

-No te estoy entendiendo…-. Intuía sobre lo que quería preguntarle pero no diría nada antes de Hudson-.

-Quinn…ella rompió conmigo por alguien más…ese alguien es Santana no es verdad-. Preguntó avergonzado con la mirada clavada en el piso-.

Rachel abrió su boca ligeramente, pero por la sorpresa no lograba hilar una frase coherente que pudiera desmentir lo que Finn estaba asegurando. Debía decir algo que sonara convincente, que despejara esas dudas, Quinn había confiado en ella y no podía fallarle. Si hasta Santana últimamente se estaba comportando bien con ella, y desde que eso ocurría nadie en la escuela se atrevía a insultarla, menos a lanzarle granizados. Las chicas se estaban transformando en sus amigas, y ella protegía a sus amigas.

Lo único que salió de su garganta fue una sonora carcajada que logró desencajar aún más el rostro de un humillado Finn Hudson.

-¿Es un chiste no es cierto?-. Preguntó en su mejor actuación Rachel-.

-Yo…he…no, hablo en serio-. Contestó cada vez más inseguro-.

-¿De dónde sacaste algo así?-. Interrogó intentado sacarle información-.

-Una chica que esta en las Cheerios se acercó a hablarme, y me dijo que Quinn y Santana estaban juntas, por eso rompió conmigo-. Contestó el joven-.

-Finn, Quinn es capitana de las Cheerios, la chica más popular esta escuela, por lo que la mayoría de las chicas la envidian, tanto como para inventar rumores como este, no puedes creer todo lo que te dicen, simplemente buscan perjudicarla-. Justificó la castaña-.

-Pero…ellas pasan mucho tiempo juntas últimamente, como se miran, ahí hay algo, estoy seguro-. Insistía

-Son amigas, eso es normal, creo que estás viendo cosas dónde no hay nada-. Seguía negando-.

-¿Estás segura?...Tú jamás me mentiras no es verdad-. Preguntó mirándola a los ojos-.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura-. Respondió-.

Luego de eso la conversación se dio por finalizada. Hudson salió más tranquilo de la sala del coro, confiaba en Rachel, siempre lo había hecho. Ella era quien nunca le había mentido.

Por otro lado Rachel, salió nerviosa y con la idea de buscar a Quinn lo más rápido posible para ponerla al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Debía advertirle que alguien estaba tratando de perjudicarla.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany estaban en la cafetería esperando por Quinn.<p>

-Van bien las cosas con Quinn ¿No es verdad?-. Preguntó Brittany-.

-Sí, van bien-. Respondió llevando un grano de uva a su boca-.

-¿Ya son novias?-. Volvió a interrogar la bailarina-.

-Mmm…no lo sé, estamos juntas…-. Dijo dubitativa alzando sus hombros-.

-¡¿No se lo has pedido aún? Supongo que ya la has llevado a una cita…-. Exclamó la rubia-

-He…es que llevamos sólo unos días yo…-. Intentaba justificarse-.

-¡Es Quinn Fabray!-. Le recordó alzando levemente la voz-. La conoces lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de esa imagen de rubia sin corazón, hay una chica romántica a quien le gusta que la sorprendan con gestos lindos, ¡y tú no has hecho nada!-. La regañó-.

-Yo no quería presionarla, o sea, estamos recién saliendo…-. Seguía justificándose ante la presión de Britt-.

-San-. Dijo mirándola seriamente-. Te estoy obligando en este momento a que saques de donde sea que tengas escondido el romanticismo, invítala a una cita y pídele que sea tu novia, o sino cualquier otra chica puede quitártela, porque Quinn esta buenísima y seguro hay una fila de chicas esperando por ella-. Advirtió súper seria la rubia-.

-Ok, lo haré, pero no tienes que hablarme así-. Aceptó la latina gesticulando con sus manos-.

-Me gusta cuando haces caso a mis consejos-. Expresó la rubia sonriendo de forma inocente-.

-Seguro-. Dijo la morena rodando con ojos-. Como si me estuvieras dando la opción de decirte que no-. Masculló para si misma-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Preguntó Britt atenta-.

-Que pensare en lo que me has dicho-. Repitió dándole una falsa sonrisa-.

La bailarina rio por lo bajo, conocía a la perfección a Santana y sabía que odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, pero también sabía que si no la presionaba se iba a dejar estar y lo que menos quería era que sus dos mejores amigas, estuvieran separadas.

-Quinn se ha demorado-. Comentó Santana-.

-A mi me dijo que iba a ir por unas cosas a su casillero y nos alcanzaba-. Dijo la rubia-. Al parecer alguien no puede estar mucho tiempo sin su nueva rubia-. Agregó burlándose-.

Santana como respuesta sólo le dio una mirada fingida de odio. En el fondo era cierto, no le gustaba, ni podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin su rubia.

* * *

><p>Quinn iba a paso alegre a encontrarse con Britt y Santana. Quien pasara a una corta distancia de la rubia, podía escuchar como tarareaba una canción algo cursi, mientras hacía leves movimientos para acompañarla y su sonrisa no podía ser grande y entusiasta. A quienes la capitana de las porristas había torturado más de una vez, no sabían si sentir alivio o más temor, ya que esa abrumadora felicidad se tendría que deber a algo de verdad impresionante, por lo que algunos como medida precautoria mejor le dejaban el camino libre, no fuera que la rubia tuviera un nuevo plan para atormentar a quien se cruzara con ella.<p>

Claramente nadie podría imaginarse que esa felicidad que inundaba a la otrora fría y tirana rubia, tuviera que ver con su compañera porrista. Sí, aquella latina que también había detenido sus abusos, porque estaba demasiado feliz como para hacer infeliz a alguien más.

Quinn, sintió la vibración de su celular y buscó entre sus cosas. Era un mensaje.

-_Necesito que hablemos ¡URGENTE!, ven al auditorio. R._

La Cheerio quedó algo confundida con las escazas pero desesperadas palabras utilizadas por Rachel. Lo que quería en ese momento era ir pronto al encuentro de su latina, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor que fuera al auditorio. Dio vuelta casi de inmediato y acelero el pasó hasta lograr un trote.

Cuando llego al lugar, se detuvo de golpe al observar como Rachel daba vueltas casi en círculos, con una mano en su cabeza y murmuraba palabras que lo lograba llegar a escuchar.

-Rachel-. Llamó en tono normal-.

La pequeña diva estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchó cuando la rubia llegó, ni tampoco cuando pronuncio su nombre.

-¡Rachel!-. Exclamó subiendo el tono pero no obtuvo respuesta-.

Quinn al ver que no tendría caso seguir llamándola, dio algunos pasos, se posiciono al frente de ella interrumpiendo su caminar y la tomo firme por ambos brazos.

-¡Rachel!-. Expresó firme y así la castaña fijara su mirada en ella-.

-¡Quinn menos mal has venido!-. Expresó con una angustia que la rubia percibió de inmediato-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Finn… ¡Dios he tenido que dar la mejor actuación de mi vida!-. Exclamó dramáticamente-. Me interrogo, yo no sabía que decirle, me ha tomado de sorpresa por lo que no me quedo más que improvisar…alguien le esta metiendo cosas en la cabeza, de eso estoy segura, alguien que tiene algo contra ti Quinn, tienes que hacer algo…-. Dijo la castaña prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz-.

-¡Rachel cálmate y comienza del principio que no te entiendo nada!-. Expresó tomándola nuevamente de los brazos para tranquilizarla-.

La castaña se detuvo, abrió y cerró la boca en cuestión de segundos, respiro profundo y ordeno sus ideas para que así la rubia pudiera entenderla.

-Finn, me detuvo hoy cuando yo iba camino a mis clases, yo no sabía de que quería hablarme, hasta que comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre ti-. Explicó ahora con calma-.

-¿Sobre mi? ¿Qué quería saber?-. Preguntó frunciendo el ceño-.

-Más que querer saber algo, quería que yo se lo confirmara, tiene la idea fija en la cabeza de que tú lo dejaste por…Santana-. Dijo con tacto la pequeña diva-.

El rostro de Quinn de inmediato cambio su expresión. Si al comienzo estaba confundida ahora un pánico se había apropiado de todo su cuerpo. Aquella felicidad que hace sólo un par de minutos emanaba se había esfumado instantáneamente.

-¿Qué…le dijiste?-. Preguntó con temor y un hilo de voz-.

-Se lo negué por supuesto, me reí en su cara, le dije que como podía pensar eso de ti, que sólo había sido un rumor mal intencionado de alguien que busca perjudicarte-. Respondió la castaña-.

-¿Y te creyó?-. Se apresuró a preguntar-.

-Eso creo, lo avergoncé Quinn y tú sabes que Finn odia sentirse así, por lo que no creo vuelva con el tema, aunque deben tener cuidado, al principio parecía convencido-. Aconsejó-.

Quinn suspiró, en algo se sentía aliviada aunque sabía que eso era una advertencia.

-¿Te dijo de a dónde sacó la información?-.

-Sólo me dijo que había sido una de las Cheerios, no sé cual Quinn, creo que en eso no podré ayudarte-. Contestó Rachel algo apenada-.

Para la rubia no era necesario que Rachel le dijera un nombre, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber de inmediato quien podía ser esa Cheerio que buscaba crearle problemas.

-No te preocupes Rach, yo se quien fue con Finn para contarle sobre Santana y yo-. Dijo la rubia-. Muchas gracias-. Añadió con una sonrisa-.

-Somos amigas, y ten por seguro que siempre voy a cubrir tu espalda-. La pequeña diva devolviendo la sonrisa-.

Quinn se acercó hasta abrazarla de forma cariñosa para demostrarle toda su gratitud. Sabía que si Rachel no hubiera engañado a Finn, tendría al joven diciéndole a toda la escuela que su ex novia, la recta y católica capitana de las porristas, estaba revolcándose con Santana, porque estaba segura que lo habría hecho ver de la peor manera, para ser él la victima. Por lo que estaba muy agradecida con Rachel, y por supuesto que apenas tuviera la oportunidad, hablaría con quien sabía quería perjudicarla.

-De verdad te lo agradezco-. Susurró la rubia aún abrazada de la morena-.

-No tienes que hacerlo, te dije que te ayudaría en lo que pudiera-. Respondió-.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que una falsa tos las hiso separarse.

-¿Interrumpo?-. Preguntó Santana cruzada de brazos observando la escena desde un costado-.

-Por supuesto que no San, con Rachel sólo hablábamos-. Respondió añadiendo la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

Pero no dio resultado, la latina seguía en la misma posición, como esperando una mejor explicación, con su mirada asesina fija en Rachel, quien se sentía bastante intimidada, Santana siempre le había dado temor.

-Te estuve esperando en la cafetería-. Expresó secamente la morena-. Pero claramente tenías cosas más importantes que hacer-.

Santana dijo cada palabra con prepotencia, estaba celosa, no le había gustado para nada presenciar esa muestra de cariño entre su futura novia y Berry. No entendía porque el cambio que tenía Quinn hacía Rachel, menos porque la abrazaba, la rubia no era de esas personas que demostraban sus sentimientos. Por lo que si sumaba todo, le parecía bastante sospechosa esa relación.

-San, no me hables así, Rachel me quería decir algo importante, por eso vine, pero ya iba a reunirme contigo-. Explicó la rubia con la esperanza de que cambiara su actitud-.

-Seguro-. Contestó con una falsa sonrisa-.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, yo ya hable con Quinn lo que quería así que las dejo…Nos…-. Pronunció una nerviosa Rachel-.

-No te preocupes Berry, yo me voy-. Santana girando sobre sus talones-.

Quinn resoplo frustrada, sabía del temperamento de Santana, la conocía el tiempo suficiente para saber lo territorial que era, pero en ese instante encontraba absurdo que pudiera molestarse por algo así. De igual manera debía ir tras ella, no iba a permitir que una pelea sin sentido las separara.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya, nos vemos luego-. Se despidió la rubia-.

-Seguro y aclárale todo por favor, no me gustaría tener que cuidar mi espalda de Santana López, ella…me miraba con ganas de asesinarme-. Pidió la castaña-.

-No te preocupes yo hablare con ella-. Respondió y salió a corriendo detrás de su latina-.

-¡Santana!-. Le gritó Quinn-.

Santana hiso oídos sordos al llamado de Quinn he iba a toda velocidad, maldiciendo en español. No cabía en su cabeza que Quinn, la haya dejado plantada en la cafetería por ir a encontrarse con Berry, ¿Qué podría ser más importante que estar con ella?, no lo sabía. Por lo que su rabia al no encontrar una justificación iba en aumento.

-Hey, puedes escucharme un segundo-. Expresó Quinn tomándola sutilmente para que la mirara de frente-.

-Dime-. Respondió descortés-.

-¿Estás molesta?-. Interrogó para ir tanteando terreno-.

-¿Tú que crees? Pasé media hora esperándote como una idiota para que almorzáramos juntas, mientras tú preferías hacerte arrumacos con Berry-. Respondió no controlando tus celos-.

-San, no puedes ponerte así por un simple abrazo, estaba dándole las gracias por algo, fueron unos minutos, ya iba a reunirme contigo-. Justificó la rubia-.

-Lo que sea-. Dijo sin cambiar su expresión-.

Quinn iba a decir algo más pero Santana la miró y se giró para seguir su camino dejándola con la palabra en la boca. La rubia la siguió ya no con la misma disposición amable, le estaba dando rabia que Santana tomara esa actitud de tanta desconfianza.

-No hemos terminado de hablar-. Dijo la rubia ahora tomándola no tan amablemente y llevándola al primer baño que vio por el camino.

Quinn se aseguro que no hubiera nadie más ahí y puso seguro a la puerta.

-¡Me quieres decir porque estás tan enojada!-. Le exigió la rubia-.

Santana levantó una ceja con arrogancia, la verdad es que ni ella se explicaba el porque estaba enojada. Desde que estaba con Quinn todo era confuso, y sus emociones eran llevadas al límite constantemente. Aún no se sentía segura del todo con la rubia, no porque no la quisiera, sino porque eso de llevar todo en secreto, producía que sus inseguridades de que la dejara por alguien más se acentuaran. No quería demostrarlo, no quería verse débil y la única arma que siempre había utilizado cuando se sentía de esa manera era atacar antes de ser atacada.

-Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde a clases-. Respondió-.

-No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas porque te estás comportando así-. Exigió la rubia-.

-¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones a mi? ¿En serio? Porque por lo que recuerdo no fui yo la que te dejo plantada ni menos la que anda con secretitos con Berry ¡Dios que a ti ni siquiera te gusta abrazar a la gente!-. Explotó la latina-.

Quinn sonrió y posó su mirada fija en su celosa latina.

-No puedes estar celosa de Rachel, es absurdo-. Respondió recuperando la calma-.

-¡Yo celosa de Berry! ¡Que estupidez estás diciendo!-. Exclamó con el orgullo herido-.

Quinn la tomó de la cadera sutilmente, hasta que la fue acercando a su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, para ir botando cada muro de Santana. Sus respiraciones podían mezclarse, y se fundió en el aroma de aquella morena que le hacía perder la razón y la paciencia en partes iguales.

-Soy tuya, nadie más hace que mi corazón lata así, nadie hace que con sólo una mirada quiera besarte hasta perder el control, nadie…-. Susurró sensualmente-.

De su oído pasó lentamente hasta tener sus labios milimétricamente separados. La rubia siguió tomando la iniciativa y tomó el labio inferior de la latina delicadamente, para ir intensificando sus movimientos, añadió su lengua que no fue rechazada, al contrario Santana con sus manos tomó el rostro de Quinn para con necesidad, sentirla más profundamente.

-Lo siento-. Murmuró Santana-.

-Confía en mí sí, no quiero a nadie más que a ti-. Respondió-.

-No me gusta que abraces a otras chicas aunque sea Berry-. Dijo haciendo un puchero infantil-.

-Lo tendré en mente, nunca más ¿bueno?-. Expresó acariciándole el rostro-.

-Más te vale, porque la próxima vez que te vea haciendo algo parecido alguien saldrá muy lastimado-. Amenazó intentando sonar intimidante-.

Quinn sonrió ante aquellas palabras, y volvió a unir sus labios con los de su latina, que era como imán atrayendo su cuerpo inevitablemente. Santana para que sus palabras tuvieran una mayor fuerza aprovecho el acercamiento para poner a Quinn contra la pared e intensificar el beso, con su mano acaricio el muslo de la rubia en forma ascendente, apoyando casi todo su cuerpo contra ella. Quinn respondió con un gemido ahogado, cada caricia de Santana comenzaba a producir efectos en su cuerpo y así no podría aguantar mucho tiempo.

-Ahora es mejor que salgamos, llegaremos tarde a clases-. Pronunció la rubia con dificultad-.

-Seguro-. Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Pero antes yo...-.

-¿Tú...que?-. Preguntó recuperando el control de su respiración-.

-Q, yo quería hablarte sobre algo…-. Dijo la morena nerviosa-.

La rubia fijo su completa atención en ella y los visibles nervios de Santana la preocuparon, pensó que podría saber que alguien había estado diciéndole cosas a Finn, y sabía que Santana no solucionaba los problemas de la manera más sutil.

-¿Qué pasa San?-. Preguntó preocupada-.

-Yo…-. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos y mantenía la mirada baja-.

-Vamos dime, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-. Animó Quinn-.

-Yo quería preguntarte si irías a una cita conmigo, así como de esas dónde yo paso por ti, con flores y luego te llevo a un lindo restaurant…No sé, con todo eso romántico que uno hace cuando quiere a alguien…nunca he hecho algo así y si no quieres lo entenderé, pero…-. La morena estaba claramente desvariando y no lograba mirarla a los ojos-.

Quinn respiró aliviada y porque no decirlo también tenía esa sonrisa por la gracia que le causaba ver a la gran y temible Santana López tartamudeando para pedirle salir con ella, era tan adorable que hasta sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Definitivamente esa era una de las imágenes que jamás podría sacar de su mente. La tomó de barbilla amorosamente para clavar sus ojos color avellana en los chocolate de su morena.

-Sería un verdadero placer salir en una cita contigo, con todo eso romántico incluido-. Bromeó la rubia-.

La sonrisa que tenía Santana en ese momento no le podía igual con nada porque posiblemente, nada podía ser más brillante.

-¿En serio?-. Preguntó para confirmar-.

Quinn hiso un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

-Entonces el sábado a las 8 tendrás la mejor cita de tu vida, Quinn Fabray-. Expresó la latina recuperando su confianza-.

Ambas salieron del lugar no sin antes darse un último beso, sabían que tendrían que esperar hasta muy entrada la tarde para que sus labios se sintieran completos nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Quinn había vuelto a su estado de ánimo de total felicidad. No podía creer que en un par de días tendría su primera cita oficial con Santana. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso ocurriría unas semanas antes, habría pensado que era una locura, pero ahí estaba, casi cantando de felicidad porque cada día su latina hacía cosas para hacerla sentir especial.<p>

De su mente tampoco sacaba la preocupación de la información dada por Rachel, sabía que debía solucionarlo y no estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un día más para hacerlo.

El entrenamiento de las Cheerios llegó como cada día y la rubia tenía claro que esa seria su oportunidad. Esperó hasta que finalizó para mandar nuevamente a Kate a ordenar todos los implementos utilizados, la chica había obedecido a regañadientes pero no tenía más opciones, sabía que desobedecerle a su capitana podría traer como consecuencia inmediata la expulsión del equipo.

-Q, ¿Te falta mucho?-. Preguntó Santana-.

-Creo que Sylvester quiere hablarme antes, así es mejor que me esperes en el auto-. Eso no era totalmente cierto pero quería mantener a Santana fuera de ese problema-.

-Ok, no te demores…que ya te hecho de menos-. Susurró esto último-.

-Y yo a ti-. Respondió-.

La rubia esperó pacientemente hasta que nadie más que la chica en cuestión y ella quedaran en los camarines. Se ubicó en un punto estratégico para no ser vista, parte de su plan era tener el factor sorpresa. La observó durante unos minutos mientras Kate ignorando absolutamente que era vigilada terminaba de sacar sus cosas de su casillero.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar-. Pronunció la rubia con seguridad acercándose lentamente-.

Kate se giró al escuchar esa voz que lo menos que tenía era de amabilidad. Una parte de ella se sintió intimidada, era claro que Quinn tenía una reputación que la precedía y un enfrentamiento con la rubia jamás terminaba bien para su oponente.

-¿Sí? ¿Sobre que?-. Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida-.

-Aunque el papel de idiota te viene a la perfección, no creo que sea el momento de usarlo porque sabes perfectamente de lo que te voy a hablar-. Respondió ácida quedando frente a frente-.

-Tienes razón, lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porque quieres hablarlo conmigo, yo creo que a la persona a quien tienes que darle una explicación es a tu noviecito quien no se termina de creer que lo hayas engañado con una chica-. Expresó con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Primero es mi ex novio por lo que no tengo que darle ninguna explicación, y segundo tu no eres quien para ir corriendo a dónde él para contarle con quien estoy o no estoy-. Dijo con rabia-.

-¿Estás asumiendo tu relación con Santana, Fabray?, porque creo que este sería el mayor escandalo de Mckinley en toda su historia-. Presionó la castaña con una sonrisa triunfadora-.

-¡Ese no es tú problema! Además de verdad piensas que alguien va a creerte a ti, una chica corriente que nadie tomaría en cuenta si no llevara el uniforme de Cheerio, porque créeme si te sigues metiendo conmigo, no lo vas a llevar mucho ó la rubia-.

-No se si me crean, pero tú sabes que un rumor basta para arruinar la reputación de cualquier, incluso de ti, la gran Quinn Fabray-. Respondió intentando sonar segura y no intimidada-.

-¡¿Qué quieres? Porque seguramente algo estás buscando conseguir con todo esto ¿o no?-. Preguntó perdiendo los estribos-.

-A Santana por supuesto-. Respondió segura-.

-¿Qué?-. Reaccionó sorprendida-.

-No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente Fabray y estoy segura que al momento que exista el mínimo rumor de que a la reina de la escuela le gustan las chicas, tu reputación va comenzar a caer, y todos sabemos que eso es lo que más te importa, entonces cuando dejes a Santana por tu cobardía ahí estaré yo para consolarla, fin de la historia-. Expuso con calma y satisfacción-.

-¡Estás loca!-. Exclamó desconcertada-. Jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú-.

-Ya lo hiso ¿O no lo recuerdas?-. Contestó con arrogancia-.

Y eso fue lo que produjo que la rubia ya perdiera absolutamente toda la compostura, esa chica le estaba declarando la guerra y todos en la escuela sabían que nadie vencía a Quinn Fabray.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-. Dijo ubicando su dedo índice en la mandíbula-.Tú fuiste quien le robo un beso para luego ser rechazada y volver a insistir para volver ser rechazada-. Enfatizó-. Y ahora buscas la manera más patética para acercarte a ella-.

La expresión triunfante de Kate se borró de inmediato ante ese recordatorio.

-Escúchame atentamente Johnson porque no voy a volver a gastar mis palabras contigo, aunque Santana y yo no estuviéramos juntas, que es difícil por el momento, ella no volvería a caer contigo, fuiste así como un pobre intento de remplazo que duró, déjame recordar…creo que un par de segundos, así que mejor te olvidas de Mi Santana y te buscas una vida que por lo visto te hace falta si te tienes que meter tanto en la mía, sino, y te lo voy a dejar muy claro, con este pequeño dedo-. Dijo mostrando su meñique-. Te voy a aplastar, destruir y desaparecer de esta escuela, sabes que puedo y hablo absolutamente en serio-. Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa que daba más miedo que su mirada de odio-.

Kate sabía que Quinn podía hacer que en menos de un día descendiera a lo más profundo de la escala social, lo había hecho antes y ella simplemente sería una más en la lista de la temible rubia.

-¿Me entendiste o sigues en el papel de idiota?-. Preguntó son superioridad-.

Kate agachó la cabeza con impotencia.

-Tomaré eso como un sí y ahora me voy porque Santana me espera-. Expresó sólo para recordarle de quien era esa morena-.

Camino hasta el estacionamiento en dónde permanecía estacionado el auto de Santana. La morena tarareaba una canción y sonrió cuando vio a su rubia abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Siento haber tardado-. Se disculpó Quinn-.

-No hay problema, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a esperar por ti-. Respondió mirándola fijamente-.

Quinn le robo un beso porque se derretía cuando su latina era tan tierna y su cuerpo reaccionaba casi en forma automática.

-¿Vamos por un café?-. Preguntó la latina-.

-Claro-. Respondió entusiasta-.

Cuando ya llevaban algún tramo recorrido, algunas frases dichas por Kate comenzaron a resonar en la mente de Quinn.

-San…¿Tú me dejarías por otra chica?-. Preguntó de repente y sin tacto-.

Santana le dio una mirada de confusión, y en esos ojos que la volvían loca vio inseguridad y algo de miedo.

-Por supuesto que no, hermosa-. Contestó segura-.

-¿Y si pasa algo que nos separe? Aun así no…no correrías a los brazos de alguien más…-.

La latina aprovecho que ya habían llegado a su destino para estacionar, y girarse así poder dar su respuesta mirándola a los ojos. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y amor.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray, yo la noche en que corrí tras de ti, te prometí que no iba a permitir que nada nos separara, que lucharía por ti, por un nosotros y yo jamás rompo mis promesas, te quiero y no existe nadie más con quien podría estar, nadie que pudiera igualar todos mis sentimientos por ti, ni nadie que se pueda igualar a ti, eres perfecta Quinn, sexy, inteligente y hermosamente perfecta-. Concluyó la latina con total adoración en su voz-.

-Te quiero también San, tanto que sólo imaginarme que te puedo perder…-. Con congoja-.

-No lo harás, estoy aquí y lo estaré hasta cuando tú lo quieras-.

-Por siempre… -. Susurró-.

-Entonces así será… -.

Santana fue la que se acercó ahora para besarla, esa rubia le estaba robando el corazón cada día más, tanto que si Quinn de verdad quería tenerla por siempre, ella estaba dispuesta a estarlo.

* * *

><p>Para Santana los días habían pasado demasiado rápido. Tanto que ya se encontraba en su habitación observándose en su espejo, dispuesta a colocar el último accesorio para ir a buscar a Quinn. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa antes, ni siquiera cuando había disputado la final nacional con las Cheerios. El sentimiento que tenía en su corazón en ese instante, era difícil de igualar con algún hecho anterior.<p>

Suspiró profundamente, se guiño el ojos así misma en el espejo para desearse suerte y pidió que, ese vestido color carmesí ajustado, que hacía juego a la perfección con su morena piel, más toda la dedicación que había puesto en preparar aquella velada, sirviera para transmitirle a Quinn, todo lo que sentía.

Iba bajando las escaleras dispuesta a estar ahí puntualmente. Cuando notó que su madre la observaba fijamente con un gesto extraño. No supo distinguir si era de cuestionamiento o de satisfacción.

-Puedo saber quien la persona que produce que te esmeraras tanto, estás de verdad impresionante y no lo digo porque seas mi hija-. Preguntó la mujer-.

-No exageres, sabes que me gusta lucir bien-. Respondió bajándole el perfil a la situación-.

-Mmm…puede ser pero, creo que ahora es especial ¿Con quien es tu cita?-. Insistió-.

-No es una cita…yo…voy a salir con Quinn-. Respondió casi en un susurro-.

-¿Quinn Fabray?-. Preguntó sorprendida-.

-Conoces a otra Quinn con la que pueda salir-. Contestó rodando sus ojos-.

-No, simplemente me sorprendió, bueno entonces que disfrutes tu salida con Quinn y no llegues muy tarde-. Se despidió su madre-.

-No lo haré-. Expresó-.

La breve conversación con su madre no había hecho más que acrecentar sus nervios. No sólo por la cita con Quinn, sino que vino a su mente la idea de como iba a reaccionar su familia cuando les dijera que no sólo "salía" con Quinn, porque en algún momento debía decirlo, y no estaba segura de que su familia la aceptara totalmente. Hiso el intento de disipar esas ideas, no estaba preparada aún, no se sentía fuerte para hacerlo a menos que Quinn, siguiera ahí para ella. Ya que cuando tomaba la mano de la rubia y sus dedos se entrelazaban, sentía que tenía fuerza para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

La latina ya estacionaba su descapotable negro afuera de la residencia Fabray. Consulto su reloj mientras cerraba la puerta y estaba atrasada por cinco minutos. Todo por culpa de su madre y esa maldita costumbre de entrometerse en sus cosas. Apuro el paso hasta llegar a la puerta. Se disponía a tocar pero antes que si quiera acercara su mano, una deslumbrante rubia hacía acto de presencia ante ella.

-Te estaba esperando-. Dijo Quinn mordiéndose el labio inocentemente-.

-Lo siento…yo…-. Iba disculparse pero ver a la rubia tan hermosa la distraía-.

Quinn llevaba un vestido que desde la cintura hacía arriba era blanco, mientras hacía bajo era negro y se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, su pelo caía ondulado sólo tomado con pequeño accesorio a uno de los costados, se veía hermosa.

-Te ves realmente hermosa-. Pudo por fin decir Santana-.

-¿Y que no lo hago normalmente?-. Preguntó Quinn frunciendo el ceño-.

-Claro-. Se apresuró a responder-. No es que haya querido decir que no lo seas normalmente es que hoy o ahora tú de verdad wooow, no tengo palabras para describirlo…-.

-Creo que entendí-. Interrumpió-.

Quinn tomó la mano de Santana para acercarla lo suficiente y así cerrar la puerta tras ella. Con un movimiento tomó su rostro y le dio apasionado beso, uno de esos que simplemente te quitan el aliento.

-¿Esas son para mí?-. Quinn con una inocente sonrisa que después de ese beso se veía realmente perversa-.

-Si, por supuesto, son para ti-. Respondió la morena tratando de recuperar la compostura-

Santana le entrego el hermoso ramo de flores que traía consigo con la intensión de dárselo a Quinn. Intensión que olvido al momento que la rubia posó sus sensuales labios y mordió levemente los suyos. ¡Dios que nadie podía culparla! Quinn podía con sólo un beso hacerla olvidar hasta quien era y de donde venía. Esa rubia la traía hecha una adolescente enamorada, hasta controlar sus hormonas le costaba últimamente dado que después de esos besos lo único que quería era sacarle cada prenda de ropa que llevara.

-¿Nos vamos o nuestra cita será aquí?-. Preguntó Quinn divertida por la expresión de Santana-.

-Nos vamos-. Respondió tomándole la mano-.

No podían evitar sonreír cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, sobretodo esa noche que sabían sería especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, se viene la cita y...muchas cosas más! Si puede ser eso que me han pedido jajaja...Acepto sugerencias!<strong>

**Nota autor:**

**Juno: La verdad es que cuando escribes la ventaja es que si quieres puedes hacer que todas las chicas sean lesbianas o bi jajaja, pero eso no sería realista asi que sólo algunas lo seran jaja. Y no creo que seas la única en tu especie, siempre hay alguna más por ahí, te lo digo por experiencia jajaja**

**Chicas intentare con todas mis fuerzas actualizar antes del fin de semana, se lo merecen por todos esos lindos comentarios que me dejan! Así que nos leemos pronto!**

**Pd: Les recomiendo "Pensar sólo pensaba" de Fauxdrey y "Sólo tú" de Neta7 que son dos Quinntana que me gustan! **


	8. Simplemente tuya

**Hola! Creo que les debo mucho más que una disculpa por haber tenido tanto tiempo suspendida esta historia, no volverá a pasar, me había concentrado en terminar otra antes de continuar con esa. Ahora seguiré actualizando de manera semanal o un poquito más o menos de acuerdo a cómo puedo, pero no volveré a tardar así.**

**Sí hay quienes aún leen este ff, les puedo decir que este capitulo es lo que han estado esperando, o eso creo así no quiero demorarlas más, lean.**

**Lo último antes es que me gustaría hacer un mención especial a alguien a quien conocí por esta historia, una buena amiga, Feña este cap va para ti por toda tú paciencia( Y no hablo sólo de la espera por el capitulo)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo Ocho:<p>

Los ojos de Santana oscilaban entre el camino y la radiante rubia que estaba a su lado. Los nervios de los primeros momentos habían sido remplazados por el placer que le generaba poder tener su primera cita con Quinn, de tenerla ahí, junto a ella, dispuesta a recibir lo que ella le ofreciera, dispuesta a tomar su mano, a corresponderle en cada sentimiento. Tomar su mano, gesto que para otras parejas era cotidiano, normal, autómata, para ellas significaba ir de a poco asumiendo que estaban juntas, someterse al tan temido escrutinio público. Unirse para enfrentar lo que fuera necesario.

Santana se arrepentía de haber pasado tanto tiempo ocultando lo que era, lo que sentía, lo que la hacía especial, en el buen sentido, no anormal sino que diferente. Se sentía como si ya no llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Sobretodo porque pasó lo que ella no creía que pasara, sus sentimientos eran finalmente eran correspondidos. Se lamentaba más por no haber visto antes lo que Quinn sentía por ella, y no asumir sobre si misma que con esa rubia siempre había tenido sentimientos confusos. Confusión generada por su relación fallida con Brittany que la desvió de poder ver a Quinn por lo que era.

-¿En que piensas?- Preguntó la rubia para sacarla de ese embelesamiento-.

-En la suerte que tengo por llevar a una chica tan hermosa como tu a una cita-. Respondió-

-Soy yo la que tiene suerte-. Dijo sonriente-. ¿Puedo saber a dónde me llevas?-.

-No, es una sorpresa, lo único que te puedo decir es que necesito que tengas paciencia porque esta algo lejos- Expresó con confianza-.

-¿Lejos? ¿Esto no es un secuestro, cierto?- Preguntó fingiendo preocupación-.

-En realidad…has descubierto mis planes Quinn Fabray, y cómo me has descubierto, ahora tendré que matarte- Contestó con una expresión seria-.

-¿Y no habría una forma de convencerte de no hacerlo?- Dijo insinuante acariciando lentamente el muslo de la morena-

-Mmm…estás insinuando que puedes ofrecer algún tipo de favor sexual a cambio de tu vida-. Dijo disfrutando de la caricia-.

Quinn rio ante las palabras de su morena. Santana podía ser tan tierna hasta cursi en algunos momentos, pero en su esencia estaban esas declaraciones traviesas que lejos de molestarle le hacían querer más estar con ella.

-Esta noche te puedo dar lo que tú quieras de mi Santana López-. Respondió con seguridad-.

Santana giró para verla a los ojos, ciertamente esa respuesta la sorprendió, ambas sabían a lo que Quinn se refería.

Anduvieron aproximadamente cuarenta minutos para llegar al lugar de destino. Era un pequeño restaurant, rustico, ubicado unos kilómetros adentro hacía una desviación que tomó la latina en la carretera. A Quinn le causo curiosidad porque no lo conocía, pero con sólo ver la fachada le gusto. Santana se bajó y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta caballerosamente.

-Gracias- Dijo la rubia ante el gesto-.

-Un placer, entramos- Expresó y le ofreció su mano-.

La rubia la tomó con confianza, no le importo si alguien pudiera verlas, aunque en ese lugar tendría que ser realmente muy mala suerte. Cuando entraron, Santana se acercó a dónde estaba el anfitrión.

-Tienen reservaciones señoritas- Preguntó el joven-.

-Sí, a nombre de Santana López, por favor- Respondió la morena-.

El joven le dio una mirada cómplice y reviso en su lista.

-Señoritas, por favor acompáñenme- Les pidió-.

Si por fuera tenía una fachada rustica por dentro se definía un poco más sofisticado, sin perder su esencia, había parejas de distintas edades cenando y divirtiéndose. El joven seguía avanzando por el local, hasta que llego al final dónde volvían a salir a una pequeña e íntima terraza. Había sólo una mesa, delicadamente adornada y junto a uno de los puestos una rosa amarilla.

-Tal cómo lo pidió señorita López- Dijo el joven-.

-Muchas gracias- Respondió la morena-.

-En un momento vendrán a pedirles sus órdenes, que disfruten su velada- Expresó antes de irse-.

Santana tomó la rosa entre sus manos y se la ofreció a la rubia.

-Siempre me acuerdo de ti con este color-Dijo con algo de vergüenza-.

-Gracias San, es un hermoso detalle de tu parte, no pensé que te tomarías tantas molestias, yo con el simple hecho de estar contigo me hubiera conformado-Confesó y recibió la flor manteniendo la mano de la morena enlazada con la suya-.

-Quiero demostrarte que eres importante para mi Q, que te des cuenta que esto entre nosotras puede resultar, que puedo ser esa persona especial en tú vida…-Expresó demostrando una vulnerabilidad que no era muy característica de Santana López-.

-Ya lo eres San, con cita o sin cita ya lo eres, te quiero más de lo pensé podía querer…-Respondió acercándose-.

-Te quiero… - Le dijo y rompió la pequeña distancia en un tierno roce de labios-.

Las dos sonrieron, se sentía tan bien poder hacer eso. La latina le retiro la silla para que se sentara y luego se ubicó al frente.

-No conocía ese lado tan atento de ti, pero debo reconocer que me encanta, me haces sentir tan especial- Dijo la rubia-.

-Tú eres especial, no es necesario que yo haga cosas para que te sientas así-. Contestó-.

El mesero no tardó en llegar para dejarles la carta. Las chicas estaban mirándola para ver que iban a ordenar, cuando el celular de la rubia sonó, era un mensaje.

_-Supongo que estás disfrutando de una hermosa velada con tú fiera latina, espero que salga todo excelente. R-._

Quinn sonrió ante el detalle de su nueva amiga. No sabía como había llegado a tenerle ese cariño a Rachel, y se lamentaba en lo profundo por haberla hecho sufrir en algún momento, la chica había demostrado ser una excelente persona, se había comportado muy bien con ella, dándole todo su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. Por lo que se apuró en escribirle una respuesta.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Santana, quien no quería caer otra vez en ese estado de celos, pero su curiosidad, pudo más.

-Puedo saber quien te envía mensajes a esta hora-Preguntó sin quitar su vista de la carta-.

-Rachel- Respondió sin pensar en lo ocurrido días anteriores-.

La latina cambió la expresión de su rostro por una mas seria. No sabía muy bien porque esa creciente relación entre Quinn y Berry cuando desde siempre no habían hecho otra cosa más que pelear y siendo sincera no le terminaba de gustar del todo. Quinn se dio cuenta pero cuando iba a aclarar el porqué del mensaje, Santana comenzó a decirle su orden al mesero, por lo que ella hiso lo mismo. Cuando la estaban solas otra vez, la morena rompió el silencio.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de Berry?-Preguntó intentado no sonar celosa-.

-¿Estás celosa de Rachel? preguntó divertida-.

-Ya respondí esa pregunta, ¿recuerdas?, sí, ese día dónde preferiste hacerte arrumacos con ella que ir a almorzar conmigo, así que responde tú la mía ahora-Contestó la morena-.

-Rachel lo sabe- Expresó con calma bajando levemente la mirada-.

La latina frunció el ceño no entendiendo del todo esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?- Interrogó algo perdida-.

-Lo que pasa entre tú y yo- Contestó expectante a la reacción que iba a tener su morena-.

-Tú…se lo dijiste…-Dijo entre sorprendida y preocupada-.

-No, ella se dio cuenta sola, esa noche cuando nos besamos en la casa de Britt, nos vio, yo sabía que nos había visto- Le recordó-.

-Pero… ¿No se lo dijo a nadie? ¿Ni a Finn?...Se supone que ella esta enamorada de ese idiota-Preguntó dudosa-.

-Yo pensé que lo haría al principio, pero esa noche después que te fuiste, ella se quedó conmigo, me llevo a mi casa, hablamos y me dio todo su apoyo, me dijo que contara con ella y que no diría nada, que guardaría nuestro secreto y lo a hecho, por eso mi cambio de actitud con ella, es una buena persona San, porque por como la hemos tratado nos merecíamos que les dijera a todos- Explicó la rubia-.

Santana ahora entendía el porqué de todo y no podía evitar sentirse algo imbécil, por haber dudado de Quinn, por haber dejado que ese carácter tan impulsivo que tenía la dominara y la llevara a hacer cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó sinceramente-.

-No tienes porque San, eso si deberías mejorar tu comportamiento con Rachel-Le pidió la rubia -.

-Lo intentaré, pero es que a veces el Hobbit realmente me saca de mis casillas- Le dijo-.

-Podrías partir por evitar los sobrenombres, se llama Rachel-Expresó-.

-Le diré Berry y es mi última con una sonrisa-.

-Supongo que es lo que más podré obtener de ti- Se resigno la rubia-.

La cena se estaba llevando a cabo entre conversaciones, miradas cómplices, y roces de sus manos sobre la mesa. Era una noche realmente perfecta, una brisa cálida, el cielo estrellado, la comida deliciosa y para ambas la mejor compañía que pudieran desear.

-Me encanta estar aquí contigo…-Se sincero la morena- Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasar entre tú y yo-.

-La verdad yo tampoco, siempre creí que esto que siento se quedaría guardado en mi corazón, estaba perdiendo la esperanza…-Le respondió-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Q? Porque si, nos habíamos distanciado , pero hubo un tiempo en que éramos muy unidas- Le preguntó-.

-Por miedo, porque sabía lo que tú sentías o sientes por Britt, no creí tener ninguna oportunidad contigo, además estaba con Finn, no porque lo quisiera realmente, sino por costumbre, por mantener todo eso de la pareja dorada de Mckinley, me ayudaba por momentos a sacarte de mi cabeza, pero nunca pude hacerlo del todo- Respondió sinceramente-. Creo que desde que éramos niñas que despertaste algo diferente en mi sólo que nunca supe cómo asimilarlo-.

-Te entiendo, para mi tampoco ha sido fácil, y tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie, todo eso de mantener una reputación, de tener miedo a lo que dirán, a que te rechacen y claro por todo lo que pasó con Britt, y con eso quiero que sepas que ya no siento lo mismo, quiero que estés segura que es contigo con quiero estar- Expresó con confianza-.

-No es necesario que lo digas y no te voy a presionar al respecto, sé que los sentimientos no se pueden manejar, ni menos puedes olvidar a una personas de la que te enamoraste, tan importante en tú vida, pero tengo la confianza como para decirte que voy a hacer todo lo posible porque me quieras a mi y sólo a mi- Dijo la rubia tomando su mano-.

-Ya te quiero Q, no sé cómo ni en que momento, pero sólo tú estás siempre dando vueltas en mi cabeza, podemos pasar todo el día juntas y pasan unas cuantas horas y ya te extraño- Le confesó-.

-Eso me hace muy feliz, porque a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo-. Reconoció sonrojándose-.

-Te ves tan adorable cuando haces eso-. Le dijo la morena-.

Quinn se levantó de dónde estaba para acercarse y le dio un beso que Santana comenzó a profundizar, la tomó de la cadera para sentarla sobre sus piernas y así poder besar esos labios más cómodamente. La latina, comenzó a acariciar el muslo de Quinn, subiendo por sus costados. La rubia estaba sintiendo como un calor se hacía presente en cierta parte de su anatomía ante tan intensas caricias de su morena. Lo mismo sentía Santana quien no podía mantener sus manos quietas.

-Podríamos pedir la cuenta para irnos a casa- Susurró Quinn distanciándose levemente-.

-Aún nos queda cita, esta es sólo la primera parte- Respondió intentando componerse-.

-¿Sí? ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó curiosa-.

-Eso es sorpresa, así que levanta tu sexy trasero Fabray, para que nos vamos-.

-¿De verdad quieres que me levante?-Preguntó alzando una ceja y susurrándole sensualmente al oído-.

-Ya no me hagas esto- Le pidió soltando un pequeño gemido-Aún nos queda el postre-

-Yo ya sé lo que quiero de postre y tiene puro sabor latino-Susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja-.

-Quinn…-.

-Te deseo tanto-Seguía la rubia-.

-Y yo a ti Quinn, pero si sigues haciendo eso, nos echarán de aquí por tener conductas inadecuadas-.

Quinn tomó una pequeña distancia para admirar la belleza de su chica y cómo aquellos voluptuosos labios que tanto le gustaba besar estaban levemente hinchados a causa suya y la intensidad que había tenido al besarla.

-Tienes razón-Aceptó no de muy buena gana-.

Santana llamó al camarero que las había atendido para pedir la cuenta y proceder a cancelarla. Tomó la mano de Quinn con propiedad para dirigirse a la salida, le volvió a abrir la puerta de su auto para que la rubia entrara y así hacer camino para llevarla al otro lugar que tenía planeado. Ciertamente nunca se había preocupado tanto de una cita, de hecho no recordaba haber tenido una así, pero era Quinn con quien estaba, esa rubia que cuando estaba con ella le daban ganas de ofrecerle el mundo, de tratarla con una delicadeza única, cómo si fuera una frágil pieza que podría romperse si la abrazaba muy fuerte. Santana sentía que Quinn de alguna manera estaba sacando lo mejor de ella y quería poder retribuirle todo eso.

-Supongo que no me vas a decir a donde vamos- Preguntó Quinn quien no perdía nada con intentar sacarle información.

-Supones bien rubia- Contestó sin mirarla.

-¿Ni siquiera si juego sucio?- Preguntó con esa voz sensual y llevando su mano muy cerca de la entrepierna de Santana-.

-Q, no hagas eso porque puede ser peligroso- Le advirtió intentando controlarse-.

-¿Hacer que?- Preguntó con una sonrisa malévola fingiendo inocencia.

-"Eso" porque me estás desconcentrando y estoy conduciendo-

-Siempre con una excusa López, primero que en el restaurant nos iban a echar y ahora que vas conduciendo, comienzo a pensar que no quieres que te toque- Expresó cruzando sus brazos y con un gesto infantil plasmado en su rostro.

Santana se giró por breves segundos y se dio cuenta del gesto adorable que tenía Quinn. Sonrió de manera idiota, no podía ser que nunca antes haya percibido lo adorable que era, siempre había visto esa parte dura de Quinn, pero ahora todo estaba siendo tan diferente.

-¿Puedes ser más adorables?- Preguntó la latina-.

Quinn giró la cabeza en negación y sonrió.

-Lo mismo me preguntó yo sobre ti-. Contestó-.

La rubia a medida que avanzaban se le fue haciendo familiar el camino, sabía que había estado ahí varias veces antes en su infancia, mucho antes de que se creara todo ese distanciamiento con Santana por sus absurdas peleas sobre quien es más popular, sobre quien gobernaba esa escuela. Se arrepentía de no haber tomado la escuela cómo lo que era, simplemente una etapa de su vida, algo que se terminaría muy pronto dando paso a su verdadera vida fuera la burbuja que había construido. Una vida que esperaba poder compartir junto a esa morena.

Recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su mente al ya estar prácticamente ahí. Imágenes de ellas dos pasando parte de sus vacaciones de verano en aquella cabaña a orillas del lago, contándose secretos a escondidas en el pequeño muelle, tomando el sol en la terraza, muchas nuevas experiencias. Quinn se preguntaba cómo fue que permitió que esa relación se rompiera por algo tan básico cómo una posición en la escuela. Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de perder a Santana, cuando tenía todos esos sentimientos por ella.

-¿Ya sabes a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Santana-.

-Sí, ya lo sé- Contestó-

Santana ya estaba estacionando su auto afuera de la cabaña. Se dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta y juntas avanzaron hacía la entrada, para ambas significaba que cada paso era en medio de recuerdos, que cada paso las conducía hacía una época feliz. Y ambas querían alojar ahí nuevos recuerdos, de una renovada alianza entre ellas, ahora mucho más fuerte que la amistad.

-Creo que deberías avisar a tú madre que pasaremos la noche aquí- Dijo la morena al entrar-.

-¿Qué clase de cita es esta Santana López?, porque no he escuchado que me preguntes si quiero pasar la noche contigo-Contestó posicionando sus brazos en la cadera-.

Santana la tomó por la cadera posesivamente, para besarla lentamente mientras ningún espacio existía entre ellas.

-Jugaste conmigo en el restaurant y durante el viaje, ahora atente a las consecuencias- Susurró casi sobre sus labios con total sensualidad.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad, y sintió cómo se apoderaba de ella un placentero calor corporal que se terminaba por alojar en su entrepierna.

-Dame un segundo- Murmuró mientras buscaba su celular en el bolso-.

-Te espero en la terraza, no tardes- Le dijo depositando un beso en sus labios-.

Santana tenía esa capacidad de que cuando caminaba los ojos de Quinn se quedaban prendados de su cadera, del movimientos armónico que realizaba, de esa magia que desprendía con cada paso que producía en la rubia querer hacer mucho más que mirarla. Así que se apuró en llamar a su madre, le dijo que se quedaría en casa de Santana, y que volvería a casa probablemente después del mediodía.

Cuando salió hacía la terraza vio que su latina tenía la vista fija en el lago que se veía más claro bajo la hermosa luna llena que acompañaba aquella, perfecta noche.

-¿En que piensas?- Preguntó la rubia abrazándola por la cadera y pegándola a su cuerpo-.

-En muchas cosas ¿Recuerdas que aquí te enseñe a nadar?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa-.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, has sido la profesora más efectiva que he tenido, me empujaste desde el muelle para luego gritarme un ¡sobrevive Fabray!- Exclamó recordando-.

-Así aprendí yo, además no fui tan mala porque me lancé por ti, te demorabas mucho en subir a flote- Contestó alzando los hombros-.

Quinn la volteo para verla de frente.

-Tú siempre te has lanzado por mí, lo hiciste esa vez y lo has vuelto a hacer ahora- Susurró a centímetros de distancia-.

-Y lo haré cada vez que sea necesario-Contestó-.

La rubia pasó el dorso de su mano por la cara de Santana, corriendo un mechón de ese oscuro y sedoso cabello por el camino, la morena cerró los ojos para sentir esa caricia, su cuerpo temblaba ante Quinn, su corazón palpitaba más rápido pidiéndole que nunca dejara a esa rubia.

-Te quiero tanto- Dijo Santana con sus ojos cerrados-.

-No más que yo- Contestó Quinn.

Se besaron otra vez de manera menos pasional esta vez pero mucho más profunda, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, de la respiración agitada de aquella tan singular forma que tenían sus cuerpos de acoplarse sin mediar esfuerzo.

-Vamos dentro, te debo el postre- Dijo la latina.

-Mi postre esta justo aquí- Expresó sosteniéndola para que no se fuera de su lado.

-SI sigues con esas insinuaciones no respondo de mí, así que por favor entremos no quiero que nada quede pendiente en esta cita-

-Te has vuelto una aburrida Santana López- Dijo girándose para entrar a la cabaña-.

Santana sonrió, le encantaban esas actitudes de Quinn, que la hacían darse cuenta cada vez más que su rubia ya no era aquella reina del hielo que tenía miedo de expresar cualquier tipo de emoción. La siguió dirigiendo sus pasos hacía la cocina para buscar el helado que tenía de postre, antes de ir con Quinn.

La rubia había decidido ir a la habitación principal de la cabaña, amaba esa recamara, era espaciosa y el blanco impecable de las sábanas de seda contrastaba con los colores cafés de las paredes de madera, el ventanal daba una vista privilegiada al lago y suponía que los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por las mañanas llenándola de luz natural.

-Tengo helado de frambuesa, tu favorito- Dijo Santana entrando-.

-La única frambuesa que quiero probar es la de tus labios- Contestó volteándose con decisión-.

Quinn tomó el envase del helado para dejarlo sobre el mueble más próximo mientras le devoraba la boca a su latina, quien no se negó a recibirla entre sus brazos. La rubia ya no quería seguir reprimiéndose todas esas ganas que tenía de poseer completamente a Santana por lo que sus manos que en un principio se habían ubicado en la cadera de la morena rápidamente viajaron por ese cuerpo tan bien formado.

Santana emitió un pequeño gemido que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia quien no tenía experiencia pero la estaba compensando con instinto y una pasión desbordante.

-Quinn- Susurró escuchándose más cómo un gemido-.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó distanciándose levemente para verla a los ojos-.

-Quiero que estés segura, no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas, podemos llevar esto con calma, yo puedo esperarte todo lo que necesites- Expresó ocupando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-No tienes idea todo el tiempo que he soñado con estar contigo, te quiero cómo a nadie he querido jamás, por favor San, hazme tuya, hazme el amor cómo nadie nunca lo ha hecho- Contestó con sus ojos verdes desprendiendo un brillo que Santana no había visto antes.

-Dios Q, no hay nada que quiera más en este momento-.

Esa fue la confirmación que Santana estaba esperando, no fueron las palabras de Quinn, fueron sus ojos verdes, el brillo, la sinceridad, esa trasparecía que la hacía darse cuenta que no había ninguna duda en la rubia de querer entregarse a ella por primera vez.

Con su mano derecha buscó el cierre del vestido, para una vez encontrado bajarlo con delicadeza y lo que vio cuando la prenda cayó al piso fue simplemente perfecto. No era primera vez que veía a Quinn en ropa interior, pero sí era primera vez que la veía sólo para ella, que la veía dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

-No creo que haya visto algo más hermoso antes- Murmuró-.

Quinn se sonrojó por el comentario, sabía que Santana había tenido a otras chicas antes y que le dijera eso la hacía sentir muy especial. Quiso estar en igualdad de condiciones así que buscó en el costado de Santana el cierre para quitarle cuanto antes el vestido. Admiró su cuerpo, ese color tan particular de su piel, sus rasgos, lo sexy que la hacía ver ese conjunto de ropa interior roja.

Ya no podía soportar ni siquiera un centímetro de distancia de Santana así que la volvió a besar de manera necesitada y provocativa, siguiendo con sus manos un camino hacía el broche del sujetador para desabrocharlo y poder tener acceso a esos dos perfectos pechos que por primera vez tocaba, disfrutaba pasando lentamente su dedo pulgar por los erectos pezones de su latina, descubriendo lo que producía con sus caricias, escuchando los gemidos que se filtraban entre los besos.

Besos que siguió por su cuello, hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos para degustar con calma cada espacio de piel.

-Quinn…- Gemía Santana-.

Santana se estaba dejando besar y acariciar por su rubia pero ella también tenía ansias de conocer el sabor de su piel, por lo que con habilidad le quitó el sujetador para acariciarla ella también.

-Vamos a la cama- Murmuró Santana en su oído tomándole la mano.

La rubia obedeció y Santana la acostó para ponerse sobre ella. Comenzó a besar desde su mandíbula, pasando por su cuello, mordiendo la parte del pulso lo que produjo que la rubia soltara un gemido y alzara sus caderas de manera inconsciente. La latina sonrió y siguió con sus caricias muy despacio, deteniéndose para darle la merecida atención a esos pechos que sentía que la llamaban rogando por su boca, los besó, pasó su lengua y los mordió delicadamente. Para luego seguir su camino hacía dónde quería.

Quinn estaba perdiendo la razón, nunca se había sentido tan excitada ni necesitada del cuerpo de otra persona cómo en ese preciso instante quería a Santana. Sentía cómo la humedad se había apropiado completamente de su sexo.

Santana retiró la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Quinn y el calor que emanaba de su entrepierna la hiso sin pensarlo mucho llevar su boca buscando el clítoris hinchado de su rubia que al sentir el calor y la lengua de su amante emitió un sonoro grito de placer.

-¡Dios San!- Exclamó alzando sus caderas ahora tomando un ritmo-.

Santana acelero sus movimientos dentro de su chica, ayudándose con su dedo índice para profundizar.

-Ven…aquí…-Le pidió con esfuerzo la rubia-.

La latina fue devuelta hacía sus labios pegando su cuerpo al de Quinn.

-Hazlo, te necesito dentro…-Murmuró mirándola a los ojos-.

La imagen de tener a Quinn entre sus brazos, con algunos mechones de cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor, mirándola fijamente y con esa voz más ronca de lo normal que desprendía sensualidad la excitó más de lo que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar.

Deslizó su mano hasta llegar a dónde quería e introdujo un dedo para comenzar con pequeña embestidas, mientras Quinn atrapaba su labio inferior mordiéndolo cuando sintió que ya estaba dentro de ella. Santana no se pudo contener e insertó otro más acelerando la entrada y salida de sus dedos, mientras que con el pulgar estimulaba el clítoris. Quinn no reprimía ninguno de los gemidos que ya se habían transformados derechamente en gritos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba Santana-.

-Sí…mmm…continua…más rápido…-Le contestaba con la voz entrecortada-.

La latina se ayudaba con la cadera para profundizar los movimientos, sus pechos chocaban produciendo una fricción exquisita, las voces de ambas dejaban escapar palabras inconexas, entendibles solamente por el momento de pasión en la que estaban insertas. La rubia se aferraba a la espalda de Santana pasando sus uñas que dejaban pequeñas marcas, mientras que la latina escondía su rostro en la curva de su cuello mordiéndolo.

-Ya...ya…casi…- Gemía Quinn.

Santana buscó la mirada de Quinn, porque quería memorizar cada expresión en el rostro de su chica para cuando llegara al clímax. Lo que no tardó mucho en ocurrir, la morena sintió cómo se contraria en sus dedos, arqueaba su espalda, cerró los ojos para al segundo abrirlos brillantes y que un liquido cubriera su mano.

Se puso a su lado y Quinn se acomodó rápidamente apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Nunca me había sentido así- Expresó la rubia una vez que recuperó el habla y su respiración- Siento que esta fue mi primera vez, eres simplemente alucinante.

-Tú también lo eres-Contestó con algo de duda en su voz-.

Quinn lo notó así que levantó levemente su cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupada-.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte-.

-Dímelo-

-Yo quería preguntar esto antes de que estuviéramos juntas por primera vez…- Decía nerviosa-Pero las cosas se han dado así y…

-Ya dímelo-Presiono imaginándose cosas que no le gustaba debido al tono de voz nervioso de su latina-.

-Quinn…tú… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó desviando levemente la mirada-.

La rubia sonrió tontamente, feliz. Buscó sus labios nuevamente para responderle de esa forma.

-Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así, no puedes hacerle el amor a una chica y luego poner esa voz seria, ¡Me imagine lo peor!- Le dijo-.

-No me has respondido-.

-De verdad es necesario responder, me tienes desnuda en tus brazos, después de haberme hecho sentir cómo si miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran dentro de mí y…

-Sólo dilo- La interrumpió-.

-Sí Santana López, quiero ser tú novia- Respondió sonriente-.

Santana la besó para sellar de esa manera aquella perfecta noche, pero para Quinn eso aún no terminaba por lo que se posiciono encima de la latina y de inmediato bajó su mano.

-Quiero sentirte… - Susurró la rubia-

La latina notó a dónde se dirigía la mano de su ahora novia y no hiso más que ayudarla a quitarle la ropa interior que quedaba para que pudiera acariciarla con mayor libertad. Quinn aprovechó esa libertar explorando poco a poco eso que se sentía ardiente, suave y húmedo, tanto que dos de sus dedos no tuvieron problemas para entrar.

Todo eso para Quinn era totalmente nuevo, nunca antes había tenido ese control, esa sensación de plenitud al ver cómo Santana se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, rendida ante sus caricias, pidiéndole que estuviera más dentro, que la necesitaba justo ahí dónde su intimidad estaba siendo solamente suya.

Los movimientos de entrada y salida se fueron acelerando, Santana había ubicado su muslo hábilmente para que se friccionara con la entrepierna de la rubia lo que estaba produciendo que ambas lograran una armonía de sonidos agitados que se iban intensificando con cada movimiento. Una ligera capa de sudor las envolvía mientras el espacio entre ella era sólo el necesario para que la mano de Quinn pudiera seguir penetrando con sus dedos el sexo de su novia.

Se acoplaron perfectamente, danzando al mismo ritmo, intensificando para lograra llegar las dos al mismo tiempo al preciado orgasmo.

Quinn se quedó escuchando el corazón de Santana que latía acelerado, la mescla de aromas era sólo igualada por la mescla de sus esencias al haber llegado juntas al clímax.

-Dios Quinn, eso fue sensacional…- Murmuró Santana con clara dificultad al no poder controlar aún su respiración-.

-Lo fue, creo que esto es de lo que siempre hablan las personas cuando dicen lo que es hacer el amor- Contestó-

El gasto de energía les pasó la cuenta, por lo que se fueron quedando dormidas, abrazadas sin poder dejar de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, conectadas ya no sólo por los "te quiero", que se habían dicho, sino por haber compartido el acto más intimo que dos personas enamoradas pueden compartir.

* * *

><p>Quinn abría los ojos con dificultad muy despacio para que los rayos del sol no le dieran de lleno. Sonrió al ver que era tal y cómo ella lo había imag"nado. Aquella habitación se llenaba de luz natural a esa hora de la mañana.<p>

Su cuerpo lo sentía tibio, se giró con cuidado de no despertarla para observarla mientras dormía. Se veía más hermosa si eso era posible, irradiando serenidad. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza para retirar algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello azabache.

-No ha sido el sueño más hermoso que he tenido, tú eres mi hermosa realidad-.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero haya sido de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios para saber si aún hay quienes leen. Gracias por su paciencia chicas!<strong>

**Y nos estamos leyendo pronto!**

**Les dejo mi twitter para que me presionen si demoro mucho jaja**

** ffdany05**


	9. Un beso antes de la tormenta

_**Hola! Uff bastante tiempo sin leernos, no tengo manera de disculparme, creo que estoy abusando de su paciencia. Pero ya estoy por acá si eso cuenta para algo y este cap esta intenso, creo que tiene de todo un poco, personalmente y después de una sequía literaria me dejo bastante conforme.**_

_**Ya! No me extiendo más, gracias por seguir leyendo y todos los review anteriores. También a las chicas que por Twitter me presionaban para que no me olvidara de esta historia!**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulos Nueve: "Un beso antes de la tormenta"<p>

Después de un fin de semana de ensueño, Quinn lamentaba profundamente tener que volver a la realidad que significaba el día a día en Mckinley. Sí, podía ver a Santana pero no era lo mismo, porque el tener que ocultar su relación la estaba cansado.

La agotaba ver a su latina a la distancia y no poder saludarla con nada más que un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, sonreírle y seguir esa mentira que era que sólo las unía una profunda amistad. Odiaba eso, se sentía falsa.

Tenía claro que si ella decidía hacerlo público Santana daría ese paso con ella, reconocía que su novia era más valiente que ella, que la latina con orgullo iba a cruzar la puerta principal de la escuela tomada de su mano.

El problema era ella, ella y todos esos miedos que la acosaban con el sólo hecho de pensar que diría la gente si supieran que tenía una relación con una mujer. Que diría su familia extremadamente conservadora, si supieran que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-¿En que tanto piensas?-Preguntó Santana susurrándole en el oído tomándola por sorpresa-.

Quinn se volteo para verla y regalarle una sonrisa.

-En nada importante- Respondió-.

Santana se acercó un poco más invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Que lástima porque lo que es yo no dejo de pensar en ti y en querer repetir una y otra vez lo que hicimos el fin de semana-Susurró dándole una mirada lasciva-.

Quinn se sonrojo.

Santana no mentía cuando le decía eso a su novia, lo cierto es que después de aquella noche y una interesante mañana al despertar, la latina no se sacaba ni un segundo de la cabeza a Quinn, la deseaba tanto que sentía que había desarrollado una adicción por esa rubia.

-¿Podemos ir a mi casa hoy después de la práctica con las Cheerios?-Le preguntó insinuante-.

-¿Y para que?-Interrogó la rubia haciéndose la interesante-.

-Sí te digo que para ver una película ¿Me creerías?- Contestó con esa sonrisa encantadora-

-Mmm…creo que no, y si quieres que vaya tendrás que decirme exactamente a que voy a ir a tu casa- Dijo colocando las manos en su cadera-.

-Si así lo quieres…-Susurró en su oído-Quiero que vayas a mi casa para darte mucho…mucho-enfatizó-Placer-.

Quinn sintió como de repente sus piernas se volvían débiles y esa sonrisa de estúpida enamorada le cubría el rostro.

-Creo que tendré que pensarlo un poco…-Susurró-.

Santana tomó un poco más de distancia.

-¿Pensarlo?-Le preguntó con sus manos en la cintura- Soy Santana López y tienes que pensarlo-.

Quinn rio, le encantaban los ataques egocéntricos de su novia.

-Quizás si haces algo para convencerme- Dijo coqueta-.

-Créeme, si no estuviéramos aquí, ya te estaría haciendo no sólo algo, sino que muchas cosas a las vez- Contestó en un susurro cerca de sus labios-.

La latina sonrió satisfecha por la reacción de su novia quien no sacaba la vista de sus labios, esos ojos verdes que la maravillaban mostraban puro deseo.

-Nos vemos-Se despidió Santana moviendo sus caderas-.

Quinn, como cada vez que Santana hacía eso quedó embobada viendo ese vaivén de sus caderas.

No muy lejos de ahí un chico alto y medio imbécil las observaba. Esa cercanía, sus gestos cariñosos, la invasión del espacio personal. Todo le comenzaba a parecer sospechoso.

-Te lo dije- Fue lo que escuchó de una Cheerio que no se detuvo a decir nada más-.

Kate quien también había sido testigo de la conversación de las chicas aprovecho para tirarle en cara otra vez, lo que Finn se negaba a aceptar.

* * *

><p>Santana seguía su rutina diaria, aunque con una cuota de buen humor extra. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Quinn. Le resultaba increíble poder llamar ahora a esa hermosa rubia su novia. Le resultaba todo tan maravilloso que si era un sueño quería permanecer en el por el resto de su vida.<p>

-Hola-Saludó Britt acercándose a ella-.

-Hola-Contestó con una sonrisa-.

-Creo que con esa sonrisa, ya no tengo que preguntar como salió todo con Quinn-Expresó-

-Salió todo perfecto Britt-.

-¿Ya son novias?-Preguntó impaciente-.

-Sí Britt, ya lo somos-Contestó cerrando su casillero-.

Brittany la abrazó cariñosamente como muestra de que estaba feliz por ella.

-¿Y ya lo han hecho?-Interrogó impertinente-.

Santana se sonrojo ante tal pregunta.

-¡Si ya lo hicieron!-Exclamó-.

-¡Britt!-La regañó para que bajara la voz-.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó-¿Y?-Insistió-.

-Si Britt, con Quinn lo hemos hecho y ha sido la más maravillosa experiencia que he tenido-Contestó con sus ojos brillante-.

Después de esa respuesta Santana notó que la expresión de Brittany cambio. En los ojos de la rubia había un dejo de tristeza difícil de disimular. Al pensar en sus palabras la latina supo que había dicho más de lo necesario.

-Britt….lo siento, yo no quise…lo que hubo entre tú y yo también ha sido importante para mí es sólo que…-Intentaba disculparse-.

-Está bien-La detuvo-.

Un silencio incomodo se alojó entre ambas, uno al que no estaban acostumbradas porque su amistad era de años, su relación muchas veces traspasaba las palabras, pero estaba vez se sentía como si algo se hubiese roto.

-Yo, he recordado que debo ir por algo, te veo luego-Se despidió la bailarina-.

Santana se la quedó viendo con un profundo sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

><p>Quinn iba a buscar a Rachel a la sala del coro para que fueran juntas a almorzar a la cafetería, ahí las estaría esperando Santana y Brittany.<p>

-¿Ya estás lista?-Preguntaba Quinn entrando-.

-Sí, sólo dame un segundo mientras ordeno estás partituras-Respondió- Porque no me cuentas como ha salido todo con Santana-.

Quinn sonrió de sólo recordarlo.

-Fue perfecto, ella se encargó de que todo saliera a la perfección- Contestó-.

-Wooow, veo que alguien se ha enamorado más si es eso posible-Expresó-.

-Es que lo ha preparado todo, llegó a recogerme con flores, eligió un restaurant precioso, ha tenido el detalle de tener una rosa amarilla en la mesa, me abría la puerta del auto…-.

-Sinceramente me cuesta reconocer a la Santana que yo conozco en todo eso que me cuentas- Expresó bromeando-.

-Ella puede ser muy amorosa y atenta cuando quiere, de hecho he sido yo quien ha tenido que hacer cosas para provocarla, San era demasiado respetuosa- Comentó sonrojándose-.

-Esa ha sido demasiado información, pero me alegra que estén juntas y muy bien- Dijo- A todo esto ¿Le has hablado de mi a tu fiera?-Preguntó-.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-Interrogó Quinn pensando que Santana aún no superaba sus celos por Rachel-.

-En realidad ha sido al contrario, hoy iba camino a una de mis clases cuando dos Cheerios me insultaron, Santana iba pasando por ahí y las amenazó, les dijo que no quería escuchar ni una mala palabra nunca más hacia mí o si no ella se encargaría personalmente de sacarlas del equipo y que eso iba para todas- Recordó-Yo me quedé más sorprendida con eso que con los insultos-.

-Le expliqué- Contestó- Le dije que tú sabías lo nuestro y que me habías ayudado-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, tener a Santana López defendiéndote es algo que no esperaba de mi paso por Mckinley-Bromeo-.

Quinn la detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a la cafetería.

-Eso sí, omití la parte de Finn y la estúpida que le anda con cuentos, ya lo solucione y no quiero que Santana lo sepa- Le dijo al rubia-.

-Por mí no lo sabrá Quinn-Se apresuró a decir-.

La rubia le regalo una sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me gusta mucho tenerte de amiga, sé que puedo confiar en ti-.

-A mí también Quinn-.

Las chicas avanzaron hasta llegar a donde estaba Santana, para curiosidad de Quinn, sin Brittany.

-Hola Q-Saludó a su novia mordiéndose las ganas de besarla-Hola Hob…Berry-Rectificó-.

-Santana- Contestó-.

Las tres chicas fueron por algo de comer para luego volver a la mesa.

-¿Y Britt?-Preguntó Quinn-.

-Me dijo que tenía que ir por algo y no ha regresado-Contestó-.

-¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó porque notaba que Santana se sintió incomoda con la pregunta-.

-Sí-Contestó escueta-.

Rachel noto la tensión que se había producido.

-¿Y han pensado en alguna canción para las seccionales?- Preguntó para desviar el tema-.

-¿Ese no es tú trabajo?- Contestó Santana-.

-San…- La regañó la rubia-.

-Quiero creer Santana que todos somos responsable de que el Glee Club gané este año, para poder llegar a las Nacionales, es nuestro último año de escuela por lo que tenemos que ganar- Comentó la pequeña diva-.

-¿Tú respiras?-Interrogó Santana bromeando-.

Rachel la miró y rio, porque ahora y después de lo dicho por Quinn de su cita, sabía que detrás de esa "bitch" que intentaba parecer había una chica toda tierna, enamoradísima de su novia.

El almuerzo termino y Brittany no volvió. Lo que provoco que Quinn pensara que algo había que Santana no le dijo.

* * *

><p>El día iba avanzando y ya tenían la práctica con las Cheerios. Quinn como su capitana tenía que mostrarse firme para dar las indicaciones correspondientes y así Sue no la regañara. La rubia se daba cuenta como Santana trataba de hablar con Brittany sin mucho éxito pues la bailarina se mostraba distante y con una sonrisa que ni ella se creía, le decía que todo estaba bien.<p>

Sabía que en una relación era fundamental la confianza, pero al verlas así no podía evitar sentir celos. Tanto tiempo la atormentó el hecho de que Santana tuviera sólo ojos para Brittany que esos fantasmas no era fáciles de borrar de un día para otro, aunque ahora ella fuera la novia.

-¿Esta todo bien?-Preguntó Quinn acercándose sin poder contenerse de interrumpir-.

-Si, lo está-Contestó la latina-.

Y eso le daba más desconfianza aún, porque sabía que Santana estaba mintiendo. Se dio la vuelta para seguir guiando la práctica cuando escuchó un comentario.

-No es bueno meterse en líos de novias Quinn-Expresó una de las Cheerios burlándose-.

A esto le siguieron varias carcajadas de otras chicas que también escucharon. Quinn se quedó paralizada.

-¡Que dijiste!-Exclamó Santana recorriendo los pasos para enfrentar al grupo de Cheerios- ¿Cuál de ustedes fue?-Preguntó en una fuerte postura-.

-Ya cálmate López, no dijimos ninguna mentira, toda la escuela lo sabe-Contestó una de ellas arrogante-.

-¡Que sabes tú! ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!-Exclamó una cada vez más exaltada latina-

-¿Qué no? Vamos, si que nadie se atreva a decírtelo en tú cara no significa que no sea de conocimiento público eso de tus gustos raritos- Expresó otra con burla-.

-¡Cómo te has atrevido idiota! ¡Voy a patear tú trasero!-La amenazó-.

Santana ya le se iba a ir encima cuando sintió unos brazos que la aprisionaron y un grito de Sue para que se dispersaran.

-San cálmate por favor, ellas no valen la pena-Le susurró Britt-.

-¡López a las duchas!-Le gritó Sylvester-.

Santana se relajó en los brazos de su mejor amiga. Para luego mirar con odio a las chicas con las que se había enfrentado.

-Vámonos de aquí-Le dijo Britt-.

Quinn no hizo nada, no reaccionó en ningún momento y así se lo reprochó Santana quien la miró con decepción antes de irse a los camarines con Brittany.

Santana tomó una toalla y la arrojó con fuerza contra uno de los lockers.

-San, ya cálmate, no vale la pena que te enojes por un comentario estúpido- Le dijo la bailarina-.

-No es sólo eso-Contestó volteándose para verla-.

-¿Qué es entonces?-.

-Quinn-Respondió sentándose y bufando sonoramente-No ha hecho nada-Se lamentó-.

-No ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar- La justificó-.

-No ha sido eso, es miedo, lo vi en sus ojos-Murmuró-.

-Tienes que darle tiempo, Quinn te ama y sabrá afrontar lo que viene con eso-.

-A veces no estoy tan segura-Susurró aún más bajito y sus ojos se cristalizaron-.

Brittany al verla se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño acariciándole el cabello y susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. Santana escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de la rubia mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Para la latina estar en los brazos de su mejor amiga siempre había servido para calmarla.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Preguntó Quinn con las manos en las caderas-.

Santana alzó la vista y se levantó del lado de Britt.

-¿Ahora hablas?-Le preguntó con tono de reproche-.

Luego tomó algunas cosas de su casillero y se fue a duchar. Quinn otra vez no supo que decirle. Brittany no la miró de la mejor manera y luego hizo lo mismo que Santana.

La había jodido, doblemente jodido, no llevaban ni una semana de novias y primero no la defendió para luego con su mejor postura de bitch soltarle una frase llena de celos. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo, y tenía que hacerlo con urgencia.

Tuvo que volver a la práctica. Cuando ya todo término se fue apurada a los estacionamientos para ver si como cada día Santana la estaba esperando para irse juntas pero no había ni luces de su latina. Comenzó a llamarla al celular pero lo único que sus oídos escuchaban en el tono y luego el buzón de mensaje. No lo dudó y se subió al auto con un destino claro.

Destino que se hizo complicado cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir para justificar su actitud, no lo sabía porque simplemente no reaccionó, se congeló al escuchar el más mínimo comentario que acusaba a Santana de ser lesbiana. ¿Qué pasaría si eso hubiese ido para ella? . Un incomodo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Eres una jodida cobarde-Se dijo a si misma-.

Bajó del auto para acercarse y tocar la puerta con timidez. Lo volvió a hacer y al tercer toque, una al parecer aún enojada y muy sexy latina, porque claro Quinn no podía dejar de recorrerla al verla con unos ajustados y cortísimos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas y pegada al cuerpo, le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Santana cruzándose de brazos-.

-Pensé que me habías dicho que viniera a tú casa después de clases-Contestó bajando la cabeza-.

-Pasa-La invitó caminando hacia el interior-.

Santana se sentó el sofá y Quinn la imitó.

-¿Estás molesta?-Le preguntó suavemente e intentando tomar su mano-.

Santana la miró fijamente y evitó su caricia, quería decirle algunas cosas y sabía que si tenía el más mínimo contacto con el cuerpo de Quinn, no lograría aquello con éxito.

-¿Qué crees tú?-Contestó con ironía-.

-San, lo siento, es que no supe que decir…yo…no alcancé a…-.

-¡Me dejaste sola!-Exclamó levantándose- Y no me vengas con que no sabías que hacer, era algo tan simple como decir cualquier cosa para defenderme, tú eres la capitana nadie te hubiese contestado- Agregó decepcionada-.

-Perdóname si, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-.

-Sabes que no puedes prometer eso-.

-Santana, no seas tan dura conmigo, por favor-Le pidió acercándose a ella-.

-No lo quiero ser Q, es sólo que me dolió que fuera Britt quien estuviera ahí conmigo y no tú que eres mi novia, eras tú quien debía…-.

-Pues yo no te vi tan incomoda entre los brazos de Brittany-Murmuró sin poder contener otra vez esos celos-.

-¿Qué?-Interrogó rompiendo el mínimo contacto que habían logrado- ¿Otra vez con eso?-.

-Yo sé que algo pasó hoy, y tú insistías en ocultármelo-La enfrentó-.

-¿De que estás hablando?-.

-¿Porque no eres capaz de decirme que pasa entre Britt y tú?, porque ella estaba actuando extraño contigo, me di cuenta de eso, quiero que me digas que pasa Santana- La interrogó sacando todos sus celos-.

-Nada pasa-.

-Me estás mintiendo, lo sé-.

-¡Son cosas entre Britt y yo!- Exclamó- No tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro-.

Santana sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, sin embargo, no quería explicarle la situación al detalle a Quinn, para que su novia no fuera a malinterpretar la reacción de Britt. No quería más desconfianzas, sólo mantener a su mejor amiga y a su novia.

-¡No deberían haber cosas entre Britt y tú! ¡No si me las ocultas!-Le gritó-.

-¡Estás siendo paranoica! ¡Yo te quiero a ti joder! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! Pero me asusta pensar que nunca vas a ser capaz de tomar mi mano si no es dentro de cuatro paredes o en un restaurant a kilómetros de aquí- Dijo sincerándose- No quiero estar toda mi vida encerrada en el jodido closet y no ser más que el jodido secreto a voces del Mckinley-.

Si, cuando Santana López decía en repetidas ocasiones la palabra "jodido" es porque estaba realmente frustrada y así lo sabía Quinn.

-Sólo necesito algo más de tiempo-Contestó-.

-No es tiempo es valentía-Expresó la latina-.

A Quinn esa pequeña frase le dio dónde dolía. Tanto que no sacó lo mejor de ella.

-¿Y porque estás conmigo si soy una cobarde?-Preguntó de mala manera-.

-Porque te quiero-.

-A Britt también la querías y no digamos que te costó mucho olvidarte de ella para comenzar a salir conmigo- Atacó sin contemplaciones-.

Santana la observó incrédula por lo que había dicho, con sus ojos abiertos y su boca tratando de emitir palabras. Quinn se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había dicho.

-San…no quise…-.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas Quinn-Habló con decisión la morena-.

-Santana, lo lamento, no pienso eso, es sólo que me da celos verte con ella, me descontrola pensar que te puedo perder, por favor, hablemos si, arreglemos esto…-Le pidió profundamente arrepentida-.

-Ahora no Quinn, ahora quiero estar sola así que vete y nos vemos mañana en la escuela-Contestó caminando hacia la entrada-.

Santana le abrió la puerta desviando la mirada para no ver a los ojos a Quinn, estaba dolida por las palabras de la rubia y temía que si seguían hablando las cosas podían empeorar, ambas tenían un carácter demasiado explosivo.

La rubia le buscó la mirada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que nada conseguiría se acercó despacio y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó por última vez antes de caminar hacia su auto-.

Quinn iba totalmente desecha camino a su casa, maldecía su jodido carácter que con Santana rozaba lo celópata, aunque pensándolo bien, ambas eran así, territoriales por naturaleza, intensas y orgullosas, por esas cosas que las hacían tan similares habían roto su amistad una vez hace no tanto tiempo. Ahora, Quinn no iba a permitir que eso rompiera su reciente relación, no después de todo lo que les había costado estar juntas.

* * *

><p>Santana no entraba a Mckinley como lo había hecho el día anterior. Hoy no lucia sonriente ni llena de energía, hoy estaba particularmente triste y esas marcadas ojeras evidenciaban que no había pasado una buena noche.<p>

Sabía que no había sido solo culpa de Quinn, que ambas había sobre reaccionado, que quizás debió ser más comprensiva porque desde un principio le había prometido no presionarla para que hicieran lo suyo público, y había roto su promesa.

La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus fortalezas, desde niña había sido una pequeña impulsiva y pasional y ya no creía poder cambiarlo. Quería poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por ambas, para apoyar a Quinn en vez de presionarla pero cada vez que la tenía que ver a lo lejos, que tenía que soportar que ahora que todos creían que estaba "soltera" otra vez se le acercaran con intensiones de conquistarla, la provocaba a querer que todos supieran que estaban juntas. Porque lo que era de Santana López no podía ser de nadie más.

La vio atravesar la puerta e inconscientemente sonrió, Quinn lucia siempre tan hermosa, aunque le dio tristeza darse cuenta que había estado llorando, sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho.

-La amo y me ama, es una estupidez seguir así-Se dijo así misma-.

Respiro profundo porque iba dispuesta a dejar ese tan jodido orgullo que tenía, pero cuando estaba por comenzar a caminar vio que alguien más se le acerco.

-Hola Quinn-Saludó alegre-.

-Sam-Contestó Quinn sin mucho ánimo-.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Le pregunto el rubio notando lo triste que se veía la porrista-.

-¿Qué quieres?- Expresó sin responder a lo anterior-.

-Yo…sólo…no sé, hablar, tú y yo fuimos amigos alguna vez, luego salimos y aunque quizás las cosas no salieron bien, podríamos un día de estos, si tú quieres…- Tartamudeaba nervioso, esa imponente rubia aún tenía ese poder en él-.

-Sam no creo que sea buena idea, yo no…-.

-Nos iba lo bastante bien antes que Finn se metiera en medio Quinn, si te conquiste una vez puedo hacerlo otra vez-Aseveró con más confianza-.

Quinn giró la cabeza en negación, no tenía la fuerza ni el ánimo para repetirle a Sam que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, así que tomó algunas cosas del casillero y caminó a clases sin decirle nada más al chico. Sin advertir que Santana había presenciado toda aquella conversación.

El día era por decirlo menos deprimente, veía todo gris, parecía distraída la mayor parte del tiempo y la única vez que sus ojos desprendían algo de brillo era cuando había encontrado a Santana viéndola de la misma manera que ella lo hacía.

Ya iba resignada a que por lo menos ese día su latina no hablaría con ella, le dolía pero se lo merecía por cobarde, tanto que había esperado, soñado con tenerla y ahora jodia todo a la primera.

-El noviazgo más corto de la historia-Susurró apenada-.

Como iba ida mirando el suelo no se percató que había alguien observándola, esperando el momento preciso par arremeter contra ella. Y tan de sorpresa la tomó que casi grita del espanto, menos mal que esta persona le puso la mano en la boca y la hizo entrar a un pequeño armario en donde guardaban las cosas de aseo.

-Pero que…-.

Santana no la dejo hablar, no era lo que deseaba en ese momento, lo único que anhelaba con el alma era poder besarla, poder transmitirle todo lo que sentía con sus labios, con su piel, con cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que sentía cada toque de Quinn como el mejor de los estímulos.

La rubia se dejo llevar, la atrajo por la cintura y fue deslizando su mano por el top del uniforme de la latina para acariciar su espalda, Santana la presionaba contra la pared sin despegarse de sus labios, mordió su labio inferior sin poder contenerse y un gemido ansioso se le escapo a Quinn.

-Shhh…-Susurró la morena con una sonrisa-.

La rubia se sonrojó y volvió a besarla intentando sin mucho éxito reprimirse algunos sonidos causados por la intensidad con que su novia la besaba.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Quinn a centímetros de los labios de Santana-.

-También yo, amor-Contestó viéndola a los ojos-.

-Pensé que ibas a romper conmigo-Dijo bajando la cabeza-.

Santana sin despegar su cuerpo de Quinn la tomó del mentón para que la viera a los ojos.

-No podría, te amo-Expresó-Sé que esta relación no va a ser fácil, ambas tenemos un carácter explosivo y en ocasiones hablamos y luego pensamos, pero quiero creer que esto que sentimos va a ser más fuerte que todo eso-Habló con decisión-.

-Yo lamento no haberte defendido, era lo que debí hacer pero no sé, me asuste y…-.

- Dije que te daría tiempo, y lo haré, a veces me cuesta porque no me gusta ver como te coquetean pensando que tienen alguna oportunidad, me cuesta no gritarles a todos que tú eres mía…-.

Quinn sonrió tiernamente.

-No me importa quien pueda coquetearme, yo sólo te quiero a ti-Aceptó-Y creo que también debo disculparme por lo de Britt, me cuesta verte junto a ella, me da inseguridad porque creo que en cualquier momento me puedes dejar y…-.

-Shhh…-Puso su dedo en sus labios- Yo no te voy a dejar, ni por Britt ni por otra, yo quiero estar sólo contigo-.

-Pues me alegra escucharlo porque yo también quiero estar sólo contigo-Sonrió mientras que dejaba un tierno beso en sus labios-.

-Creo que debemos salir-Dijo sin muchas ganas-.

-Yo quería más momentos sexys-Le reclamó con un adorable puchero-.

-Te prometo que hoy después de la escuela, tendremos muchos momentos sexys-Prometió alzando las cejas de manera insinuante-.

Quinn se acercó hasta llegar al oído

-Esta vez te haré cumplir eso, aunque tenga que ser a la fuerza-Le susurró-.

Santana sintió un calor repentino por todo su cuerpo y casi se le escapa un gemido, su chica tenía una voz tan sensual que lograba provocarla con tan solo un par de palabras.

Quinn salió primero seguida de cerca con Santana.

-¿Y que quería trouty mouth?-Le preguntó la latina mientras iban al entrenamientos de las porristas-.

-¿Te refieres a Sam?- Expresó divertida-.

-Sabes que puedo dejar de decirle Hobbit a Berry pero él siempre será Troty mouth-Contestó con ese gesto tan característico de ella-.

-Nada, creo que intentó invitarme a salir-Contestó bajándole el perfil-.

-Quinn Fabray, eso no es nada-Dijo deteniendo el paso y colocando las manos en su cadera-.

-Para mi es nada, no saldré con él, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice antes, no tenemos nada común-.

-Los dos son rubios-Expresó Santana no tan convencida- Y eso era demasiado rubio junto para mi gusto, podían dañar vista de alguien-.

-Tienes razón-Aceptó divertida- En cambio tú y yo nos vemos perfectas juntas-.

-Por supuesto que sí- Coincidió- Y más le vale a Troty mouth mantenerse alejado porque si intenta algo más voy a patearle el culo, no me importa que no sepa porque rayos- Expresó convencida-.

Quinn sonrió embobada, esa faceta y todas las de Santana simplemente le encantaban.

-Ya vamos a la práctica chica Baddas, mira que si llegamos tarde será Sylvester quien patee nuestros culos-bromeo Quinn-.

Al llegar la mayoría de las chicas estaban ya precalentando para comenzar la práctica, también el grupito que había molestado a Santana, que al verla comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, estaban claramente burlándose.

-Tranquila-Susurró Quinn- Yo me ocupare de esto-.

La capitana dio las órdenes correspondientes para que todas comenzaran a practicar la rutina y luego fue a hablar con Sue Sylvester.

-Entrenadora necesito hablar con usted un segundo-Le pidió-.

-Dime Q- Contestó sacándose los lentes-.

Quinn se hizo un gesto para que se dirigieran a las gradas a lo que Sue aceptó.

-¿De que quieres hablar? Supongo que es del equipo porque no estoy aquí para solucionar problemas de adolescente- Habló la mujer-.

-Necesito hacer algunos cambios en el equipo-Contestó altiva-.

-¿Cambios? Estás consciente que las regionales son en poco más de dos semanas y tenemos que ganarlas para ir al Nacional-.

-Claro que si, y vamos a ganar de eso me encargó yo, usted simplemente tiene que decir que si-Siguió mostrando pura seguridad-.

-Y esos cambios serían por…-.

-Porque hay chicas que no están al nivel-.

-Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó ayer con López-Dijo suspicaz-.

Quinn por primera vez en la conversación se sintió en parte intimidada no quería decir nada que pudieran develar sus verdaderas razones.

-Mira Q, tú eres una de las pocas chicas en esta escuela que podría decir que tienen mi respeto, sé que si dices que vas a ganar las regionales aunque cambies chicas dos semanas antes te creo, pero no intentes hacerme creer que es porque no se dan bien un giro o no saben saltar- Expresó la mujer sorprendiendo a Quinn-.

-Entrenadora…-.

-Yo no soy idiota Quinn, me doy cuenta de las cosas pero no me interesa tú vida privada así que si tú te comprometes a llevar a las Cheerios al Nacional y ganar, esta todo bien para mi- Sentenció quitándose las gafas-.

Quinn estaba entrando en una mini crisis de pánico.

-Entrenadora yo…-.

-A mi no tienes que explicarme, yo no soy tú madre así que limítate a hacer bien las cosas, eres la capitana, no quiero que tus amoríos adolescentes vayan a arruinar mi equipo-.

Sylvester se levantó e iba hacía las demás pero se detuvo y la miró fijo.

-Igual debo reconocer que es mucho mejor que ese chico es demasiado alto para ti, creo que la sangre no alcanza a llegar a su cerebro por eso es tan estúpido tú te mereces a alguien mejor- Comentó se puso su gafas y comenzó a gritarle a sus Cheerios-.

Quinn se quedó un momento ahí, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, ¿cómo era que Sue se había dado cuenta de todo? y lo más extraño es que no le había dicho nada desagradable. Eso era demasiado surrealista porque hasta le había dado a entender que no tenía ningún problema con su relación con Santana.

Se levantó rauda y con su mejor postura de bitch fue avanzando hacía las chicas.

-¡Tú y tú!- Las apuntó mientras se hacía silencio entre las demás-

Las chicas al ver la cara de Quinn no pudieron evitar el temor y se acercaron.

-Si Quinn- Dijeron casi al unísono-.

-Están fuera- Les comunico victoriosa-.

-¿Qué?...-.

-Que están fuera, así que vayan a los camarines a sacar sus cosas ya no las quiero ver aquí- Expresó alzando su cabeza para darse más superioridad-.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Preguntó una de ellas-.

-Ustedes saben perfectamente porqué y ya váyanse, esta decidido- Dijo con autoridad-.

Las chicas se miraron y no les quedó más opción que tomar sus cosas e irse a camarines. La situación había captado la atención de todas las demás que sin necesidad de decir más habían captado el mensaje. Santana le sonrió a Quinn de una manera totalmente enamorada.

Las dos Cheerios estaban en los camarines con la rabia que se las estaba comiendo por la forma tan déspota que tuvo Quinn de sacarlas de las Cheerios.

-Hola-Saludó Kate-.

-¿Qué quieres Johnson? Burlarte de nosotras-Contestó-.

-Lisa, cierto-. Expresó la castaña- y tú eres Nicole-Dijo apuntando la otra-.

-Así es, si viniste a estar segura de nuestros nombres para que Fabray nos mande a tirar granizados ya los sabes, ahora vete- Atacó Lisa quien era la más confrontacional de las dos-.

-No estoy aquí para eso, vine a hablar o más bien a ofrecerles un trato-Explicó misteriosa-.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó Nicole-.

-Supongo que ahora lo único que quieren es vengarse de Fabray y yo puedo ayudar, tengo alguna información que en su momento va a derrumbar a esa estúpida, que la va a hacer caer tan rápido que ni cuenta se dará- Les dijo con rencor-.

-Intentar algo contra Fabray es arriesgado, ella es la que manda en este lugar-.

-No lo hará por mucho tiempo-Contestó-.

-¿Y que ganas tú con esto?-Preguntó Lisa-.

-Eso no se los diré, pero digamos que Fabray tiene algo que me quiero mucho y si ella cae yo lo tendré-.

Lisa y Nicole se miraron y con sus ojos llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Esta bien, te escuchamos-Aceptaron-.

* * *

><p>Santana y Quinn salían de los camarines junto con Brittany que ya había superado lo del día anterior, entendiendo que la latina siempre la iba a querer pero no de la misma manera de antes, ahora ese tipo de amor lo tenía reservado para alguien más. Y si Quinn la hacía feliz ella no haría nada para poder causar algún problema.<p>

-La cara de esas dos idiotas estaba para fotografiarla- Se burló Santana-.

-¿Sylvester no dijo nada?-Preguntó Britt-.

-No, nada, ya lo había hablado con ella-Contestó sonriente-.

Brittany se despidió para luego irse a su auto.

-¿Me llevas a casa?-Le preguntó coqueta Santana- Hoy me trajo papá porque el mío esta en el taller-.

-Sabes que no necesitas explicarme, yo iría por ti cada día y te llevaría a casa también-Le dijo-.

Ambas subieron al auto con destino a la casa de Santana.

-No era necesario que las echaras del equipo, con unas vueltas extra a la cancha por cada entrenamiento hubiese bastado-Le comentó la latina-.

-Por supuesto que era necesario, ahora nunca más nadie te volverá a molestar, nadie molesta a la chica de Quinn Fabray- Agregó-.

-Nunca pensé que yo sería la chica de alguien, tú tendrías que ser mi chica y así cuando nos casemos algún día, llevaras el apellido López-

Quinn estaciono el auto al frente y se giró para verla a los ojos.

-Tú, Santana López estás hablando de matrimonio-La molestó-.

Santana se sonrojó al caer en lo que había dicho.

-Yo…dije algún día…no es como si te lo fuera a pedir ahora, es algo que…-Intentaba explicarse nerviosa-.

-Shhh…-Ahora ella puso un dedo en su boca- Cuando eso pase, porque va a pasar, vas a tener que aceptar el hecho de que serás Santana Fabray-López-Dijo antes de besarla.

Santana no opuso resistencia alguna, simplemente se dejo llevar por todo lo que sentía por Quinn, por esa sensación maravillosa que era tenerla junto a ella, por todas esas imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza de ellas dos juntas sellando su amor.

Sin embargo, de repente le dio una punzada en su estómago sabía que para llegar a eso tendrían que pasar por muchos obstáculos, por prejuicios de gente ignorante que no dudaría en apuntarlas con el dedo, una vez que su relación fuera pública.

Lo sabía y una sensación en su interior le decía que debían estar preparadas, porque algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Algo que sólo juntas podrían enfrentar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y eso es todo por el momento señoritas, ahora si espero recuperar el tiempo entre cada actualización así que nos leemos pronto!<em>**

**_No olviden comentar! Me gusta leer lo que les parece!_**

**_Saludos Dany._**

**_Twitter: FFdany05 (Contestó preguntas del FF y sirve también para que me presionen si me atraso jaja) _**


	10. Las primeras gotas de lluvia

_**Hola! Primero gracias por los review en el cap anterior por el tiempo que había pasado no esperaba tantos. Intenté actualizar antes pero estoy en lo último del semestre y mis profes me explotan, lo bueno es que queda poco de clases y después tendré más tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyéndome, soy una eterna agradecida de su paciencia. Este capitulo tiene de todo un poco y su titulo sigue la lógica del anterior.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo diez: Las primeras gotas de lluvia<p>

Santana no quiso ahondar en esa sensación que se alojó en su pecho, prefirió concentrarse en la chica que tenía a su lado. Perderse en ella, en cada milímetro de Quinn Fabray y lo que la hacía sentir.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Le preguntó- Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo que podríamos haber pasado juntas-.

-Claro que si-Respondió animada-.

Santana le dio un pequeño beso y luego le sonrió dejando ver ese coqueto hoyuelo que tanto le gustaba a la rubia, quien no se contuvo y la acaricio, con una expresión totalmente enamorada.

-Ya no me mires así-Dijo Santana sonrojada-.

-No puedo verte de otra manera- Expresó sin dejar de acariciarla-.

La latina cerró la brecha que las separaba en un amoroso beso, enredando sus dedos en esos cabellos rubios que tanto le gustaban.

-Ya entremos, quiero mucho más de esos besos-Dijo la morena abriendo la puerta del copiloto-.

Quinn sonrió y la siguió hasta la puerta de entrada de los López, mientras la latina metía la llave para entrar la rubia se le pegó a la espalda, colocando ambas manos en esa cadera que resultaba ser un imán, y fue depositando pequeños besos en su cuello cerca de su oído.

Santana cerraba los ojos e intentaba con dificultad hacer calzar la llave en la cerradura, puesto que aquellas no tan inocentes caricias la estaban enloqueciendo.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta, no demoró mucho más en voltearse y comerle la boca a Quinn, quien la recibió encantada entre sus brazos. Las chicas querían una completa reconciliación, querían unirse completamente.

Por lo que Santana dio el primer paso, bajando el cierre del top del uniforme de Quinn, arrojándolo en el alguna parte mientras intentaba subir la escalera. La rubia también iba quitando prendas. Así, como resultado ambas estaban sólo en ropa interior, el uniforme habían quedado esparcido desde la entrada hasta la escalera.

-Te deseo tanto…-Murmuraba la morena desabrochando el sujetador-.

-Y yo a ti-Contestó Quinn repitiendo la acción de su novia-.

Quinn empujó a una semidesnuda Santana sobre la cama y se quitó sensualmente la última prenda que quedaba en ella, dejándole una vista privilegiada de su cuerpo a su novia que irradiaba lujuria en sus ojos que se veía más negros que cafés.

Sonrió con arrogancia antes de comenzar a gatear hasta posicionarse sobre ella. Lo primero que atacó sin contemplaciones fueron esos pechos que tanto le gustaban, pasó su lengua por lo erectos pezones arrancándole un sonoro gemido a una latina que sentía como la humedad se apropiaba de su sexo, haciendo imperativa la necesidad de tener a su novia.

-Me… encantan-Murmuraba la rubia alternando con pequeños mordiscos-.

Santana simplemente le había cedido por completo el control, enredaba una vez más sus dedos entre los cabellos de Quinn para que no dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

La rubia después de haberle dado la debida atención a ambos pechos siguió bajando hacía un destino claro. Quitó con suma sensualidad lo que cubría la intimidad de Santana para lanzarla a alguna parte de la habitación.

Los gemidos deseosos de la latina la hacían ya no querer demorar más, ella estaba igual de desesperada que su morena por sentirla. Con sus dedos estimulo el clítoris y con su lengua degusto el sabor que se iba haciendo abundante cada vez que profundizaba más en el sexo de Santana, quien alzaba las caderas y con sus manos mantenía la cabeza de Quinn en el lugar donde la necesitaba

Ver a su novia entre sus piernas era totalmente afrodisiaco para una morena que estaba disfrutando al máximo de las atenciones de la rubia, Quinn había aprendido muy rápido y sabía perfectamente como ocupar su lengua en la húmeda entrepierna de la latina. Quien ya estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis.

Las señales que le enviaba Santana produjeron que Quinn acelerara los movimientos, quería hacerla llegar en su boca y así degustar todo su sabor, lo que no tardó mucho en ocurrir.

-¡Quinn!-Exclamó la morena al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo-.

Santana sintió como su cuerpo aún vibraba y atrajo a Quinn hacia su boca para besarla pausadamente, recuperándose de a poco.

-Eso fue…woow-Murmuró abriendo sus ojos-.

-Lo fue…-.

-Ahora me toca a mí-Expresó la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

Quinn no alcanzó a si quiera intentar oponerse, y no es que lo iba a hacer tampoco, cuando Santana la estaba sobre ella bajando la mano hacia su entrepierna. Sintió como jugaba con sus pliegues marcando un ritmo suave sin introducir sus dedos aún.

-Estás muy húmeda…-Susurró sensual-.

-Así me has puesto…-. Contestó sumamente agitada-.

-Es momento de hacer algo con eso…-.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-.

Un gemido de alto volumen salió al sentir dos dedos de su novia dentro de ella, Santana acelerando las embestidas y al mismo tiempo la besaba, en los labios, en el cuello, en la clavícula, Quinn sabía que más de alguna mordida de su novia dejaría marcas pero eso estaba lejos de importarle en ese preciso instante, sólo quería disfrutar, dejarse llevar.

-Se siente tan bien…-Murmuraba-.

A Santana la voz de Quinn siempre le había resultado particularmente sensual, pero después de haber estado con ella íntimamente esa voz ya había pasado de ser sensual a encenderla en segundos, por lo que después de escucharla acelero más sus movimientos buscando ese punto que sabía volvía loca a su rubia.

Los gemidos eran compartidos, los besos erráticos, Santana estaba tan excitada como Quinn al sentir el roce acelerado de dos cuerpos que seguían un mismo compás.

La vista de Quinn se nubló, con su mano pegó aún más a Santana a su cuerpo para sentirla todo lo físicamente posible. La latina sintió como un líquido cubría sus dedos y su rubia se contraía alrededor de ellos.

Ambas se miraron, aún unidas, esa mirada decía más que un te amo, más que de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera significar.

Santana se acostó y abrazó a Quinn en un sentido de protección y posesividad, de que ella era suya y lucharía porque aquello se mantuviera así.

-Cuando este día comenzó, pensaba que terminaría llorando en mi habitación porque me habías dejado-Susurró Quinn-Y el miedo que me daba a perderte fue superior al que tuve ayer en la práctica con las Cheerios-.

Santana sonrió.

-Nunca me dejes San-Le pidió-.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ser yo?-Preguntó acariciándole el cabello-Quizás seas tú quien se aburra de mi y se consiga a alguien mejor-.

Quinn levantó la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible, no hay alguien mejor-Aseveró con confianza- Y Puerto Rico está muy lejos como para ir a buscar a otra latina tan sexy como tú-Bromeo-.

La latina rio ante la broma.

-Ni aunque fueras a Puerto Rico Q, como yo no hay más, así de sencillo-Contestó arrogante-.

-Lo sé-.

Se quedaron hablando por algunos minutos sin tomarse la molestia de vestirse.

-Me dio hambre, ¿Bajemos?-Invitó Santana-.

Quinn la miró no muy convencida de abandonar la cómoda posición.

-Está bien, quédate aquí, yo bajó a preparar algo para ambas y vuelvo enseguida- Expresó sin poder negarse a esos ojos verdes-.

-Porque mejor no te quedas, yo contigo en esta cama tengo todo lo que quiero degustar- Coqueteó con descaro-.

Santana tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de saltarle encima otra vez, esa rubia siempre terminaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería de ella.

-Si no como algo que no seas tú, terminare por desmayarme así que espérame, no voy a tardar y luego podemos seguir con eso…-.

Se levantó de la cama antes que le fuera imposible hacerlo y comenzó la difícil tarea de buscar su ropa interior que había sido lanzada por alguna parte. Sólo encontró la parte de abajo, no se complicó y buscó una camiseta de entrenamiento que le quedaba ancha y así iba a bajar.

-No tardo-.

Quinn le dio una mirada seductora, Santana se veía en extremo sexy con esas escazas prendas, aunque para la rubia ¿no lucía siempre sexy?.

Santana iba a abrir la puerta, cuando alguien de sorpresa y algo acelerada la abrió por ella.

-¡Santana por dios que significa ese desorden que has dejado!-Le gritó su madre agitando las prendas del uniforme que había encontrado de camino a la habitación de su hija-.

-Mamá…-Murmuró sintiendo como perdía la movilidad de su cuerpo y la capacidad de hablar-.

-¡Que acaso la escalera es lugar para tirar tú uniforme!-Insistió Maribel-.

-Yo…-.

Quinn miraba la escena aterrorizaba, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escape, estaba totalmente desnuda y por lo que observaba ninguna de sus prendas estaba a la vista.

-Santana, respóndeme- Decía Maribel-.

La latina miró a su madre y luego a Quinn quien tenía la misma expresión que ella en su rostro. Maribel siguió de manera inconsciente la línea de visión de su hija y ahí se dio cuenta de todo. No necesitaba más respuesta al porqué del desorden que encontró en la entrada de su casa al llegar.

Las miró de manera intermitente y se sintió sumamente incomoda ¿Qué se supone que decía un padre en esa situación?

-Quinn-Expresó casi a modo de saludo-.

-Señora López-Respondió con sus mejillas que ya no podían más de lo rojas que estaban y tapándose su parte superior-.

-Yo…las espero en el salón-Dijo también avergonzada caminando hacia la puerta- Y vestidas por favor-.

Por una fracción de segundos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, sólo se miraban preguntándose mutuamente que es lo que iban a hacer ahora.

Santana soltó una carcajada nerviosa de esas que son producto de un casi colapso nervioso, Quinn se contagió de esa risa, produciendo un momento totalmente bizarro.

La rubia se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior, la morena sólo se puso un jeans ya que estaba vestida hacía arriba, le prestó algo a Quinn para que se pusiera y se tomaron de la mano para bajar.

Al entrar al salón vieron como Maribel López se tomaba un trago prácticamente de un sólo sorbo.

-Hay mi dios-Dijo Maribel en español-.

-Mamá-Llamó Santana y se sentó junto a Quinn en el sofá de dos cuerpos-.

Un silencio se produjo entre las mujeres presentes mientras Maribel tomaba lugar al frente de las chicas.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar-Comenzó Santana-.

-Mientras no digas que eso que vi no es lo que estoy pensando, porque hay que ver el cuello de Quinn para darse cuenta que es exactamente lo que pienso que es-Expresó su madre extrañamente tranquila-.

-Señora López, por favor discúlpenos…nosotras….-Partía la rubia-.

-Un momento Quinn-La detuvo-No necesito que me expliquen lo de...lo de la habitación de Santana, eso no, por mi salud mental de madre no quiero detalles, lo que quiero saber es cuando pensaba decirme mi hija-Hizo énfasis- que está saliendo contigo o por lo general que le gustan las chicas-.

Santana sintió aquel nudo en su garganta otra vez. Pero ahora necesitaba ser fuerte, dejar en claro que defendería su relación, aunque su madre no parecía particularmente sorprendida.

-Con Quinn hemos comenzado a salir desde hace unas semanas y ella…es mi novia, pensaba esperar un poco más para decírtelo a ti y a papá-Contestó-.

-Entiendo, aunque seamos sinceras, con Quinn no comenzó tú gusto por las chicas ¿no es verdad?-.

Santana la miró como necesitando una respuesta para esa aseveración.

-Soy tú madre- Eso respondía todo-.

-No, antes me gustó otra persona pero eso no resultó-.

-Brittany-Afirmó su madre-.

-Si, Brittany-.

-Debo decir que me gusta Quinn como nuera, no es que tenga algo contra Brittany es un total encanto pero a veces dice cosas extrañas-Comentó Maribel con el seño fruncido-.

Quinn era una espectadora en todo aquello, le resultaba totalmente sorprendente

la tranquilidad que había tenido Maribel López para aceptar toda la situación de una manera absolutamente civilizada, comparaba en su mente que hubiese sucedido si las sorprendían en su casa. Probablemente Judy la habría mandando a exorcizar y para cerciorarse de que se le había pasado seguro la exilia a un convento o algo así.

-Quinn-Habló Maribel levantándose-.

-Señora López-Dijo repitiendo la acción-.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia!-Exclamó abrazándola-.

Santana y Quinn claramente no se esperaban eso, pero les encantó sentir el apoyo de alguien más, sobretodo de alguien tan importante como la madre de Santana.

-Y tú-Dijo dirigiéndose a la latina una vez que soltó a Quinn-Harás las cosas bien me escuchaste, invitaras a Quinn a cenar y la presentaran como tú novia a tú padre y a mi-.

-Pero mamá-Reclamó avergonzada-No estamos en el siglo XIX, eso es….-.

-Me importa bien poco en que siglo estamos mija, así se hacen las cosas en esta familia y tú me harás caso, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de lo que he visto hoy-.

-¡No has visto nada!-Exclamó la latina divertida-.

-Pero tengo imaginación que es lo mismo, así que ahora me ayudaran a preparar algo de comer, tú padre tiene turno de noche así que seremos solo las tres y me contaran todos los detalles, quiero saberlo todo-Exigió la mujer-.

Las chicas sabían que no tenían más opciones así que siguieron a Maribel a la cocina y después de preparada la cena, comieron teniendo un agradable momento no exento de algunas bromas que las hacían sonrojar.

Un par de horas después ya era tarde por lo que Quinn debía volver a su casa.

-Gracias por la cena señora López, y disculpe otra vez por lo que…-.

-Ya deja de disculparte Quinn y ya deja eso de señora López, ahora soy tú suegra-Contestó contenta con la idea-.

-Yo la acompañaré a buscar su uniforme arriba y luego al auto-Dijo a Santana-.

-Cuidado con lo que hacen en la habitación, estaré atenta-Bromeo para comenzar a recoger los platos-.

-¡Mamá!-le gritó Santana, Quinn simplemente rio-.

Subieron para por fin tener un momento a solas después de toda aquella sorprendente escena con su madre.

-No ha sido tan malo después de todo-Comentó Santana tomándola por la cadera-.

-No ha sido nada malo, aún no me puedo creer que tú madre haya reaccionado tan bien, es tan…increíble-.

-Dímelo a mi, si lo hubiese sabido le habría dicho mucho antes-.

-Me gusta que haya sido así, que yo sea la primera que tú madre conoce como tú novia-.

-Pero que territorial-Se burló robándole un beso-.

-Siempre-.

Se dieron algunos besos más para luego separarse, Quinn se puso otra vez su uniforme de Cheerio y bajaron para salir hacía donde estaba el auto estacionado.

-Paso por ti mañana-Se despidió la rubia-.

-No desayunes en tú casa, yo prepararé para las dos-.

-Me gusta la idea, te quiero-Expresó dándole el último beso-.

-También te quiero, sueña conmigo-Susurró sensual-.

Quinn sonrió y se subió al su auto, le tiró un beso y lo encendió para irse a su casa. Aquel día había comenzando de la peor forma pero terminaba siendo uno de los mejores de su vida.

Santana se fue caminando lento, tarareando una canción que le recordada a Quinn, sonriente abrió la puerta y se dirigió al salón.

-Ven, siéntate aquí-Le dijo Maribel mostrando el lado vacío del sofá-.

La latina se ubicó con la misma sonrisa inmensa que hacía brillar sus ojos.

-Ese brillo mija, estás tan enamorada-.

-La quiero mucho, tanto en tan poco tiempo que me asusta un poco-.

-¿Poco tiempo?-Ironizó su madre- Si con Quinn se conocen desde antes de aprender a caminar, que no lo hayan visto antes es diferente-.

Santana comenzó a hacer un recuento y su madre tenía razón, a Quinn la había conocido antes que a Brittany. Los Fabray eran de Lima al igual que los López, mientras los padres de Brittany habían llegado ahí cuando la bailarina era pequeña. Por lo que con Quinn había compartido prácticamente desde el jardín de infantes.

-¿Judy no lo sabe?-Preguntó con un aire preocupado-.

-No, y siendo sincera me da miedo su reacción, no quiero que lastime a Quinn con su rechazo otra vez, son tan conservadores- Se lamentó-.

-Eso es cierto, la educación y creencias que tiene Judy son muy diferentes a las mías, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando se trata de un hijo, eso pasa a segundo plano, yo no te podría rechazar Santana, eres mi hija, yo te tuve, eres una parte de mi, me es imposible el sólo pensarlo- Explicó-.

Santana se emocionó ante las palabras de su madre.

-Gracias, me encantaría que la madre de Quinn pensara como tú-.

-Quizás nos llevemos una sorpresa-.

-Yo no voy a renunciar a ella, aunque Judy se oponga, aunque toda esta jodida ciudad me apunte con el dedo yo no la voy a dejar, nadie me va a separar de ella, mamá, nadie-Expresó con convicción-.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Santana, y me tendrás siempre apoyándote y a tú padre también-.

Las mujeres López se fundieron en un amoroso abrazo, uno que le daba más fuerzas a Santana para luchar, sin importar que pudiera venir en el futuro.

* * *

><p>Quinn había pasado una excelente noche. Durmió tranquila y con una sonrisa que ni siquiera el sueño pudo borrar de sus labios. Se levantó con el ánimo a full y cantó a todo pulmón mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Se puso el perfectamente planchado uniforme y bajó.<p>

-Quinnie-Saludó su madre-.

-Buenos días madre-Contestó alegre-.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-.

-No, he quedado de desayunar con Santana pasaré por ella porque tiene su auto en el taller-Respondió tomando una fruta-.

Judy se la quedó observando en silencio por un momento, había notado esos cambios de ánimo en su hija, como cuando le decía que había estado con Santana se le veía radiante.

-Me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con Santana, ustedes tienen un lazo muy especial y me gusta verte así feliz-Expresó la mujer-.

-A mi también me alegra-Contestó-.

Se acercó a Judy y le dio un sonoro beso de despedida acompañado de una luminosa sonrisa que produjo lo mismo en la mujer mayor.

-Que tengas un buen día-Se despidió Quinn-.

-También tú hija y mándale mis saludos a Maribel-.

-Se los daré-.

La rubia salió y lo que no eran más de quince minutos hacía la casa de Santana se le hicieron eternos, un par de horas sin su novia y ya se comenzaba a desesperar. Al llegar tocó el timbre y la señora López fue la encargada de abrirle la puerta.

-¡Buenos días!-Saludó expresiva abrazándola-.

-Buenos días señora López- Respondió aún no tan acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño-.

-Adelante, San esta en la cocina-.

La rubia fue caminando hacía donde le había dicho la mujer.

-¡Ha llegado nuestra nuera!-Le grito Maribel a su marido-.

-¡Mamá!-La regañó Santana-.

-Hola Quinn-La saludó el doctor López-.

-Hola-Respondió totalmente sonrojada-.

Santana sin querer reprimirse ya que ahora no tenían que esconderse de sus padres la recibió con un amoroso beso en los labios.

Desayunaron en medio de bromas y algunas preguntas del señor López quien para alivio de Quinn no cayó en aquella temida frase, si, esa que dice ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?, se limito simplemente a decirle lo feliz que estaba de ver a su hija contenta y aceptando su sexualidad.

Una vez que habían desayunado, se subieron al auto para ir camino a la escuela.

-Tus padres son únicos-Comentó Quinn-.

-Lo son, y aunque me encanta que se lo hayan tomado tan bien debo decir que me están agotando un poco, mamá no deja decir lo lindas que serán sus nietas si se parecen a ti ¿y yo qué?- Expresó cruzando de brazos en un gesto totalmente infantil-.

-Si se parecen a ti lo serán aún más, no le hagas caso- Dijo y le robo un beso aprovechando el semáforo en rojo-.

El camino no era muy largo por lo que ya no quedaba nada para llegar a la escuela.

-De vuelta al closet-Masculló Santana-.

Pero Quinn la escuchó perfectamente.

-San-Dijo estacionando el auto y girándose para mirarla-.

-Lo siento, no quise…-.

-Soy yo quien lo siente, sé que tú estás preparada para salir y contar lo nuestro, sé que tú orgullosa tomarías mi mano para entrar a la escuela, y créeme me encantaría pero primero necesito enfrentar lo que más me aterroriza y esa es mi familia, o mi madre más específicamente-.

-Lo sé y no voy a presionarte más, con que estemos juntas me conformo-.

-No es cierto, tú siempre lo quieres todo pero gracias por ser amable y tenerme paciencia-Dijo sincera-.

-Como me conoces Fabray-Comentó sonriente-.

-Igual que tú a mi López-.

Se bajaron del auto para comenzar a caminar, habían llegado casi justo así que bastaron un par de minutos cuando el sonido del timbre marcaba el ingreso a lo que era su primera hora de clases. Ese día no compartían clases en el primer bloque por lo que cada una se tuvo que ir por su lado.

Cuando Quinn salió lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casillero para cambiar de libros y así poder pasar esos escasos minutos con su novia. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Sonrió y las tomó para acercarlas a su nariz.

-San-Pensó de inmediato-.

Pero al parecer se había equivocado porque una confusa latina se acercaba a ella.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó-.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-Preguntó Quinn pensando que no quería que alguien al pasar las fuera a escuchar-.

-No, no estoy jugando ¿De quien son?-. Endureció su tono-.

-¿No son tuyas?- Ahora por la expresión de Santana le estaba entrando la duda-.

-No-Respondió secamente-.

-Pero, entonces….- Quinn estaba totalmente confundida-.

-¿Te gustaron?-Preguntó Sam apareciendo por detrás de Quinn y acercándose hasta su oído-.

Santana al escucharlo y ver como ser acercaba a su rubia le dieron ganas de gritarle en la cara que no podía andar regalándole flores a su novia, que no quería ni siquiera que la mirara, nada. Pero no podía y eso la estaba matando.

-Sam-Pronunció Quinn con miedo a ver la expresión de su morena-.

-Hola-Saludó el chico- Creo que sabes el porqué de eso, yo te lo dije el otro día-.

-Y yo te dije…-.

-No me dijiste que no podía intentarlo-La interrumpió acercándose más aún-Estamos solteros y no puedes negar que seguimos teniendo una conexión-.

-¡Joder ya basta!-Exclamó Santana quien no pudo soportar todo aquello-.

Sam la miró frunciendo el seño por esa reacción.

-Podrías dejarnos a solas-Le pidió el rubio-.

Santana lo miró con odio, con ganas de partirle la cara, golpearlo y luego decirle el porqué, pero la expresión de terror de Quinn la detuvo.

-Claro, yo aquí nada más sobro-Contestó herida y se dio la media vuelta-.

-San, no-Murmuró Quinn-.

-Ahora si podemos…-.

-¡Podemos nada!-Le gritó la capitana de las Cheerios-Toma tus flores y deja de molestarme-Expresó tirándole el ramo-.

-Quinn…-.

Sam Evans, aunque la rubia no lo pensara la había aprendido a conocer más de lo que creía, en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos el chico se había esforzado enormemente por hacerla feliz por lo que se dedico a estudiar a Quinn Fabray, que es lo que prefería, que la hacía sonreír, cuando estaba siendo sincera y cuando escondía algo. Por lo que toda aquella situación le había parecido muy extraña, tanto que se atrevía a decir que quien sobraba ahí no era Santana, sino él.

Por otro lado la rubia siguió a su novia pero el tiempo no parecía estar de su lado ya que una nueva entrada a clases le impedía alcanzar a ver su latina y aclararle la situación.

Se quedó estática, con sus libros en la mano, sola en un pasillo que se vaciaba de manera acelerada, pensando que tenía que hacer algo pronto porque esa situación poco a poco se le estaba escapando de las manos.

* * *

><p>Santana había estado más distraída de lo normal, menos mal era español y no necesitaba escuchar lo que decía el señor Shue o lo que él creía que decía porque su pronunciación y vocabulario dejaban mucho que desear.<p>

Hacía figuras dispares en su cuaderno, su nivel de ira había bajado considerablemente para ser remplazado por la impotencia, por esa sensación que le apretaba el corazón sintiendo que el cualquier instante al apretarlo demasiado fuerte se rompería en mil pedazos. Si, exactamente así, con Quinn sentía que en cualquier momento rompería su corazón. Que sólo bastaba seguir presionando para hacerlo explotar.

Sabía que no era falta de amor o que desconfiara de ella, de hecho ni siquiera era que pensará que Quinn tuviera algo con trouty mouth lo que la tenía así, era que se sentía amarrada, imposibilitada de ayudar a mujer que amaba a dar el gran paso.

Santana se visualizaba amordazada, inmovilizada, sin poder defenderse ni defenderla y con su corazón expuesto. Totalmente expuesto.

Sabía que Quinn intentaría hablar con ella por lo que cuando salió de clases no se sorprendió de verla apoyada en el muro justo en la entrada.

-Santana-.

Pero la latina tenía demasiados sentimientos contradictorios dentro, sensaciones exacerbadas que le decían que si hablaban ahora podía llorar desconsoladamente o besarla apasionadamente, no tenía el control de si misma y así no era conveniente entablar cualquier tipo de conversación.

-Quinn ahora no-Le dijo de manera amable-.

-San yo no tengo nada con Sam, le dije que no quería nada pero…-.

-Lo sé-La interrumpió-.

Quinn entendió con eso que no era el hecho en sí el que le había dolido a su novia, sino que situaciones como esa probablemente se iban a seguir repitiendo si mantenían su relación en secreto.

-No quiero que estupideces así no separen-Murmuró colocándose al frente de ella-.

-Ni yo, pero es difícil-.

-Lo sé-Aceptó buscando la mano de Santana para tomársela-.

-Estamos en mitad del pasillo-Susurró esquivándola-.

-Es lo que menos me importa en este momento-Expresó de manera firme y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su morena-.

Esta pequeña acción produjo una inmediata sonrisa en Santana, más cuando sintió que le tomaba el mentón con cariño para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Te quiero-Dijo Quinn-.

Y demonios era totalmente imposible seguir manteniendo algún tipo de molestia con ella cuando la miraba con esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes que la traspasaban por completo, que la dejaban sin habla, y aceleraban su corazón.

-Yo también- Correspondió-.

-¿Tú también que?-Interrogó alzando esa sexy ceja-.

-Yo también te quiero-.

A la distancia Finn había visto toda la escena y esta vez ya casi no le quedaban dudas.

-Convenciéndote Hudson-Le dijo Kate-.

La Cheerio venía escoltada por Lisa y Nicole, las dos ex porristas que habían encontrado en la castaña su salvación a los granizados que podrían recibir si seguían cayendo dentro de la jerarquía social del Mckinley.

-¿Cuándo me vas a creer? Cuando lleguen de la manito y besándose, haciéndote ver como un imbécil, como el beard de la capitana de las Cheerios-Se burló insidiosa-.

Kate sabía que Finn era una pieza clave en su plan de venganza, tenía absolutamente claro que si Hudson por fin creía en sus palabras no tendría que hacer mucho más, él se encargaría de toda la parte sucia, así ella sólo se concentraría en su premio. En conseguir a Santana López.

-No, eso no va a pasar, antes me voy a encargar yo de ella-Contestó empuñando su mano-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Cantarle una canción en tu club de perdedores para rogarle que deje a Santana y vuelva contigo-Siguió burlándose y dándole en la herida-.

-¡Cállate!-Le gritó Finn a punto de descontrolarse-.

El grito además de sobresaltar a las tres chicas que estaban frente a él, captó la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí que no estaban acostumbrados a ver al chico de oro alterado.

-Has algo, no te quedes como idiota mientras Fabray te destruye la reputación, porque hoy fueron arrumacos en mitad del pasillo, no sabes que son capaces de hacer mañana-Dijo segura- Vamos chicas-.

La Cheerio siguió su camino sabiendo que le había dado justo en el punto débil a Hudson, era sabido que el Quareback era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerse en lo alto de la escala social, por conservar su imagen.

* * *

><p>Quinn había llegado a la sala del coro y no había nadie aún, se extraño ya que la que solía llegar siempre primera era Rachel, supuso que algo la había atrasado. Se sentó en su puesto habitual en la segunda fila para esperar a sus demás compañeros.<p>

-Contigo es precisamente con quien quería hablar y a solas-Expresó Hudson en un tono amenazador acercándose-.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó con su pose más arrogante-.

-Ya sé por quien me dejaste, eres una zorra- insultó-No, eres peor que una zorra, eres una asquerosa lesbiana-Escupió con odio-.

Quinn se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡No te voy a tolerar que me trates así!-Se defendió acercándose al centro de la sala donde estaba Hudson-.

-¡Te trato como se me da la gana! Ni siquiera puedes negarlo, ¿desde cuando? ¡Responde!-Le exigió tomándola fuertemente del brazo y zamarreándola-.

-Suéltame-Le pidió escondiendo lo asustada que se sentía-.

-¡Respóndeme lo que te pregunte! ¡Desde cuando te revuelcas con la perra de López!-.

Finn estaba absolutamente descontrolado, Quinn lo veía en sus ojos que guardaban nada más que rabia contra ella, y sintió miedo porque ni cuando se había enterado que el papá del bebé que ella esperaba era de Puck lo había visto así.

-Suéltame-Insistió con menos convicción, se sentía totalmente frágil-.

Pero lo único que recibió una sonrisa de suficiencia de parte de Finn, una que le daba más miedo que los gritos. Hudson ahora la tenía de ambos brazos.

-Me vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho…-.

-¡Que estás haciendo!-Gritaron desde la puerta.

Y Quinn no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, porque Sam quien venía junto a Mercedes entró y comenzó a forcejear con Finn. El chico antes la empujó fuerte haciéndola caer.

-Así no se trata a una mujer-Decía Sam mientras se intercambiaban golpes con Hudson-.

Los demás chicos del coro también comenzaron a llegar, incluida Santana que al ver a Quinn aún en el suelo corrió hacía ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-Le preguntó preocupada abrazándola de inmediato-.

-Lo sabe-Susurró con la voz temblorosa-.

-¿Te hizo algo?-.

Quinn no alcanzó a responder, ya que Mike y Puck habían logrado separar a los chicos y Finn comenzó a gritarle cosas.

-¡Diles! ¡Asume frente a ellos que me engañabas!-La emplazó Hudson-.

Santana había levantado a su novia, la sentó y la dejo con Mercedes, Rachel y Brittany quienes cercaban a la rubia para que Hudson no se le volviera a acercar. Se fue acercando en donde Puck tenía tomado a Finn para que ya no siguiera con la pelea, tenía todas las ganas de darle una lección, porque cuando llegó y vio a su novia, tan vulnerable, tan llena de miedo por lo que pudiera hacerle ese idiota la lleno de rabia.

-¡Cállate o te calló Hudson!-Le advirtió una Santana que estaba sacando todo su instinto de protección-.

-La nueva novia de la zorra de Fabray a sacado la voz- Se burló-.

-¡Que te calles idiota!-Gritó más alterada-.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, sin entender eso del todo. Finn de soltó de los brazos de Puck y miró amenazante a Santana.

-Las voy a acabar, a las dos-Expresó y salió del salón del coro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo también detesto a Finn, así que odienlo conmigo chicas!<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus review para saber que les parece.**_

_**Nos leemos espero que pronto. Saludos!**_

_**twitter: ffdany05**_


	11. Tormenta

_**Hola! Como siempre tarde con las actualizaciones pero acá esta chicas. Supongo que las que vieron el último cap de Glee están con muchos Quinntana Feelings, porque ¿hay algo más hot que San y Quinn dandose cachetadas? uuufff creo que no jaja.**_

_**Gracias por sus review, siempre me sacan una sonrisa. De este cap puedo decir una cosa: preparen los pañuelos porque ha llegado el drama.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo once: Tormenta<p>

El aire se sentía pesado, viciado, nadie hablaba, nadie quería ser el primero en esbozar la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

Quinn seguía sentada en la silla que la había dejado Santana, con su vista fija en un punto inexistente, con una punzada en el estómago que era tan fuerte que la hacía sentir nauseas. Sabía que las chicas a su alrededor le susurraban que estuviera tranquila pero ella no estaba escuchando realmente. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Finn, _"Las voy a acabar, a las dos"_ y esa mirada, ese brillo malicioso la asustaba.

-Quinn- Le habló Santana-.

La rubia por primera vez subió la mirada para verla a los ojos. En los ojos de la latina veía la tranquilidad que ella no tenía, la confianza y el amor. Sabía lo que esperaba de ella ahora, no había más que confirmar lo que dijo Hudson, tomar la mano que le estaba ofreciendo Santana y decir frente a su grupo de amigos que estaban juntas.

Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba clavada a la silla y sus ojos se estaban nublando perdiendo esa conexión que tenía con su latina.

-Quinn-Repitió Santana con su mano aún extendida hacia ella-.

-San… lo siento, no puedo-Dijo antes de pararse y salir corriendo de ahí-.

Por la mejilla derecha de Santana corrió una solitaria lágrima. Ningún integrante del Club Glee dijo algo aunque ya no se necesitaban muchas confirmaciones.

Quinn corrió por los vacíos pasillos de Mckinley, a esa hora ya no había clases y no tenía como de costumbre todos los ojos puestos en ella. Sentía aún esa presión en su pecho, esa sensación nauseabunda le hacía palpitar el estómago. Llegó con más instinto que orientación hasta su auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó apoyando su frente en el volante.

Las lágrimas que había reprimido en el salón del coro salieron por montones ahora que se encontraba sola, los sollozos eran más fuertes que su respiración y sentía que se ahogaba un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba.

No sabia que hacer ahora que Finn Hudson lo sabía, era una cuenta regresiva para que toda la escuela lo supiera, para que cada paso que diera se trasformara en un murmullos mal intencionados, en miradas reprobatorias y sonrisas de suficiencia de quienes siempre soñaron con verla caer.

Dolía, el sólo pensarlo la atormentaba, ¿y si le llegaba el rumor a su madre?, ¿Y si la echaba otra vez de casa como cuando se embarazó?, los sollozos fueron creciendo a medida que pensaba aquello, ¿Donde iba a ir si la echaban otra vez?.

Apretó el acelerador con rabia, con impotencia, porque sabía perfectamente quien había sido la que convenció finalmente a su ex novio de que ella estaba con Santana.

-Maldita imbécil- Insultaba golpeando el volante-Ahora ni siquiera voy a poder acabarla.

Porque claro, ese poder que había ostentado como reina del Mckinley hasta ahora estaba pendiendo de un hilo, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer Finn, pero como ella misma lo sabía, un rumor llevado por las personas correctas y todos lo darían por cierto. Porque nadie se atrevía a dudar de lo que decían los populares.

Llegó a su casa y dejando a medio estacionar su auto, se apuró en entrar, no advirtió que su madre estaba en el salón leyendo una revista, subió aun llorando, lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación.

Se tiró en la cama y con una almohada cubriendo su rostro se desahogo como quería. ¿Iba a perderlo todo? ¿Volvería a ser una rechazada social como cuando estuvo embarazada?

-Quinnie-Escuchó mientras su madre abría la puerta de su habitación-.

-Ahora no-Le dijo intentado controlarse-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se acercó preocupada sentándose a un costado de la cama-.

-Nada, quiero estar sola-Le dijo volteándose para no verla a la cara-.

-Quinnie estás llorando, dime que te pasa ¿alguien te hizo algo?-Interrogó cada vez más angustiada por el estado de la rubia-.

-Dije que nada, déjame sola por favor-Pidió aún sin darle la cara-.

-Hija confía en mi, yo soy tú madre y me preocupa lo que te pase, hábleme, dímelo, yo sabré comprenderte-Le rogaba-.

Pero Quinn no estaba por querer hablar con nadie, lo único que necesitaba era estar sola, tenía demasiados sentimientos, miedos, frustraciones, todas mezcladas, lo que claramente no era una buena combinación.

-¿Me vas a comprender como cuando estuve embarazada?- Preguntó irónica volteándose para verla a los ojos y medio sentándose en el cama-.

-Quinnie…-.

-Porque por lo que recuerdo, en vez de comprenderme desviaste la mirada y lo dejaste echarme de casa como si nada, no supe de ti en meses, ¿Así de simple fue deshacerte de mí?-Preguntó herida- ¿Si él no te hubiese engañado habrías vuelto por mi?-

Quinn estaba fuera de control, cada sentimientos estaba exacerbado, cada recuerdo de aquella etapa volvía a su mente como su hubiese pasado hace unos minutos.

-¡No te comportaste como una madre! Así que ya no lo intentes ahora-.

Judy tenía una de sus manos tapando su boca, sus ojos estaban brillosos. No entendía porque su hija estaba reaccionando así, sabía que le había fallado como madre, lo llevaba en su conciencia cada día, sobretodo cuando sorprendía a Quinn viendo la única foto que tenía con Beth. Lo habían hablado, se disculpó tanto y tantas veces que le dolía profundamente que Quinn se lo estuviera diciendo y de esa manera tan dura.

-Déjame sola-Dijo bajando el tono de voz-.

La mujer se levantó de la cama e hizo lo que su hija le pidió, quería hablar pero al parecer no era el momento adecuado.

Quinn al escuchar la puerta cerrarse lanzó la almohada que había sujetado hasta ese instante. Estaba actuando como desquiciada, no sabía que iba a pasar, y eso, la incertidumbre era algo que Quinn Fabray simplemente no soportaba. Todo lo que saliera de su control la hacía actuar de esa manera, tan egoísta.

* * *

><p>Santana había pasado minutos en el mismo sitio sin mover ni un solo musculo. Rachel y Brittany les dijeron a los demás chicos que por favor se fueran y ninguno tuvo objeción alguna.<p>

-San…-La llamó cariñosamente Brittany para hacerla reaccionar-.

-Me va a dejar-Murmuró-.

-Santana eso no va a pasar, ella te ama-Le dijo Rachel-.

-Tanto, que huyó…-Expresó un poco más alto sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas-.

-La situación fue demasiado, pero estoy segura que cuando reflexione, hablara contigo y todo estará bien-Decía la pequeña diva intentado infructuosamente tranquilizarla-.

-No puedo con todo esto- Dijo y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar-.

Brittany y Rachel se miraron y salieron tras ella, se veía demasiado afectada para dejarla sola. Santana recordó que Quinn la había traído a la escuela así que aceptó el ofrecimiento de la pequeña diva para llevarla a su casa.

No dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, se fue con su vista perdida, apoyada en la ventana, con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, con aún las palabras de Quinn repitiéndose ¿No podía?, ¿así de sencillo?, no le estaba pidiendo que fueran de la mano por la escuela ni por la calle central de Lima, simplemente que fueran honestas con sus amigos, con quienes habían apoyado a Kurt sin dudarlo en la misma situación, ese era un lugar seguro, el lugar perfecto para dar el primer paso.

Pero Quinn se había negado, como si después de lo que dijo Hudson a alguno de los chicos les hubiese quedado alguna duda.

-Ya llegamos-Le dijo Rachel tocándole el brazo suavemente-.

-Gracias- Dijo en estado somnoliento, de maneta totalmente autómata-.

-Todo estará bien Santana-.

-Nos vemos-Se despidió-.

La latina bajó del auto a su casa de la misma manera en que le hablo a Rachel, totalmente perdida. En su casa no había nadie, así que subió en silencio. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?, podía predecirla, eran tan parecidas y se conocían tanto que Santana podía predecir los comportamientos de Quinn. O de la antigua Quinn. Porque no quería aceptar que su novia, esa chica que vulnerable le había revelado sus sentimientos por ella y se había entregado completamente, pudiera guardar algo de esa antigua Quinn "Reina del hielo" Fabray, que estaba segura le rompería el corazón.

¿Debía seguir luchando? ¿Le daría Quinn si quiera la posibilidad de hacerlo? Porque conocía perfectamente esa faceta de la rubia de cerrarse a cualquier tipo de sentimientos, de volverse inexpresiva y aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro no decir lo que siente.

-¡Joder Q!-Exclamó con frustración-.

Porque las teorías de que lo iba a pasar desde ahora se estaban volviendo cada vez más pesimistas, la estaban enloqueciendo y más nunca necesitaba mantenerse firme para luchar.

Una conversación, esa era la solución. Debían hablar y decirse todo, ella necesitaba la sinceridad de su novia, a cuanto estaba dispuesta por ella, por su relación.

Pensó en ir de inmediato a ver a Quinn, pero no se sentía preparada, aún estaba demasiado afectada por lo ocurrido y sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera su novia que ella no quisiera escuchar iba a causar una discusión innecesaria que podía llevarlas a romper.

Debía darse paciencia, esperar a que ambas estuvieran en condiciones de hablar para arreglar la situación y no empeorarla.

* * *

><p>Su despertador le indicaba que era hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela. Se levantó sin muchas ganas para meterse a la ducha y prepararse para bajar.<p>

Sus parecían tener una entretenida conversación mientras desayunaban.

-Buenos días-Saludó efusiva su madre-.

-Hola-Respondió-.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó su padre-.

-No nada-Mintió la latina-.

-Mija, somos tus padres a nosotros no puedes mentirnos, ¿Pasó algo con Quinn?-Interrogó preocupada Maribel-.

-Sí- Aceptó jugando con la cuchara revolviendo la leche con cereal sin llevarla a su boca-.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-Preguntó Carlos, más respetuoso que Maribel-.

-En realidad no, lo que quiero ahora es llegar a la escuela y poder hablar con ella-Dijo cabizbaja-.

-Ninguna relación en perfecta, lo importante es sobrepasar los obstáculos juntas-Expresó su madre-.

-Lo sé y eso haremos, yo estoy dispuesta a todo por ella-.

Sus padres le sonrieron y le dieron ánimo, el doctor López le entregó las llaves de su auto que ya había salido del taller y tomó rumbo a la escuela. Llegó y de inmediato se fue al casillero de Quinn.

Esperó ahí pero pasaban los minutos y no había señal de su rubia. Resignada se fue al suyo para sacar sus libros e irse a la primera clase.

Le mandó un mensaje al celular pero tampoco fue respondido, se estaba preocupando pensando que le pudo pasar algo. La hora de clases fue eterna, quería salir y ver si Quinn había llegado, porque cabía la posibilidad que la rubia se hubiese atrasado y por eso no la vio.

Pero tuvo noticias en toda la mañana de su novia, ya que el mensaje no fue respondido, la llamó a su celular y al número de casa pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, silencio. Un silencio que no hacía más que confirmar sus más pesimistas teorías.

La hora del almuerzo y no tenía ganas ni de comer aunque al desayuno apenas y probó bocado. En la cafetería la esperaban Rachel y Brittany, quienes se habían portado excelente con ella en este día tan difícil. Iba a guardar algunas cosas en el casillero cuando una chica que ella conocía se le acercó.

-Hola-Saludó Kate-.

-Hola-Respondió sin mucho ánimo-.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida como si ella no supiera el porqué del estado de ánimo de la latina-.

-Si-Mintió-.

-Pues no lo parece, te vi distraída en clases y ahora no sé…te ves triste ¿Quieres hablar?-Propuso acercándose más, casi invadiendo su espacio personal-.

-No, si ya pasará es sólo un mal día-Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo estoy aquí para ti Santana, tú de verdad me importas mucho y bueno también otras cosas más…-Dijo sonriente con coquetería-.

-Gracias-Aceptó con una sonrisa-.

-Me encanta verte sonreír, te ves aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres y cualquiera que esté contigo y no viva para hacerte sonreír no merece la pena Santana, porque por ti, vale la pena dejar cualquier cosa-Expresó mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a milímetros-.

Santana sabía que aquella chica gustaba de ella, lo sabía desde que la besó esa noche y luego intentó tener una oportunidad con ella. Pero no podía, todo lo que hacía era pensar en Quinn, estaba totalmente enamorada de la rubia y aunque lo quisiera no podría estar con nadie más.

-Santana-Escuchó y una tos visiblemente falsa acompañando esas palabras-.

-Rachel- La saludó Santana-.

-Te demorabas en llegar a la cafetería así que vine por ti ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó devolviendo la mirada asesina que le daba Kate-.

-Disculpa pero estamos hablando con Santana, luego irá-Se adelantó la Cheerio-.

-Yo no veía particularmente interesada a Santana en lo que sea que estuvieras diciéndole, por lo demás es hora de comida y ella no puede saltársela ya que sus entrenamientos son demasiados duros y puede ocurrirle algo si no se alimenta de la manera adecuada- Habló sin respirar como era costumbre-.

Kate la miró fijo entre impresionada y mareada por tantas palabras dichas y tan rápido.

-Ahora nos vamos-Dijo tomándole un brazo a Santana y haciéndola caminar junto a ella-.

-Nos vemos en la práctica-Le gritó Kate quien veía frustrada su primera oportunidad-.

-Wow Berry, creo que te has superado a ti misma, realmente no sé como puedes hablar tan rápido- Bromeo la latina-.

Rachel se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a la mesa en donde las esperaba Brittany.

-Prométeme que no te acercaras a ella-Expresó de manera seria-.

-¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas?- Interrogó cruzando sus brazos-.

- Prométeme que no te acercaras a Kate-Repitió-.

-¿Y porque yo tendría que prometerte eso a ti?-Preguntó alzando una ceja-.

Rachel no podía decirle la razón porque le había prometido a Quinn que no le diría a Santana acerca de quien estaba metiéndole cosas en la cabeza a Finn.

-Se nota que tú le gustas y aprovechó el primer momento de verte sola para saltarte encima, eso no lo hace una buena persona y además tú tienes una novia, Quinn es mi amiga y yo como buena amiga cuido sus intereses, porque para mi…-.

-¡Ya! Suficiente Berry, entendí el punto y puedes estar tranquila porque yo amo a Quinn y no la engañaré- Expresó-Y ahora vamos que Britt debe estar aburriéndose-.

Rachel sonrió con suficiencia por haber hecho un buen trabajo alejando a esa estúpida de la novia de su amiga.

Las chicas como lo habían hecho durante todo el día intentaron distraer a Santana, pero el resultado no fue del todo satisfactorio ya que se daban cuenta que por momentos la latina se perdía en sus pensamientos y una expresión triste se apropiaba de su rostro.

Santana lo único que quería era verla, fijar sus ojos ámbar en esos verdes y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien entre ellas.

La práctica la terminó apenas, Sue estaba molesta por la ausencia de Quinn y ella la defendió diciendo que estaba enferma por eso no había asistido en todo el día a clases. Una Sylvester no muy convencida de aquello le ordenó que ella tomara el mando de las Cheerios ese día. Así que para terminar ese día tuvo el doble de trabajo.

Cuando llegó a su casa su madre la esperaba.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó Maribel esperanzada en que su hija hubiese arreglado los problemas con su novia-.

-No fue a la escuela-Respondió tirando su bolso al sofá y luego sentándose-.

-¿Y la llamaste? Quizás se sintió mal por eso no fue a la escuela-Justificó ubicándose al lado de su hija-.

-Claro que si, la llamé muchas veces, le envié mensaje pero no me respondió…no quiere saber de mi mamá-Se lamentó totalmente triste-.

-Ya mija, no digas eso, no creo que sea así-La consoló apoyándola en su pecho- Una discusión la tiene cualquier pareja, no por eso van a romper…-.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos discutido!-Exclamó distanciándose y subiendo la voz- Ella ni siquiera me dio la posibilidad de hablarle, de tranquilizarla y decirle que estamos juntas en esto-.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Hudson lo supo, se enteró de nuestra relación y la enfrentó, el muy imbécil le grito enfrente de todo el club Glee y ella entró en pánico- Contestó- Intenté hacer que se sintiera segura, que tomara mi mano y se lo dijéramos a los chicos, ellos no van a juzgarnos, pero se negó, me dijo que no podía y se fue, salió corriendo de ahí…me dejo sola-Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-San, lo lamento mucho-.

-Yo quiero luchar mamá, yo quiero, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo por las dos, con ella cerrándose así…-.

Maribel notó que su hija estaba perdiendo la fuerza y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.

-Tú puedes, eres una López y las mujeres López no nos rendimos, menos cuando se trata de luchar por amor-Dijo su madre convencida-.

-Ella me hace sentir tan débil, tan impotente…sólo me hace a un lado-.

-No lo permitas Santana, no lo hagas- Le dijo con seguridad- Ahora vas a cambiarte e ir a verla, porque ninguna hija mía se va a quedar sentada viendo como su novia se aleja de ella-.

-Pero y si no quiere verme…-.

-¡Que te levantes te digo!-Exclamó parándose del sofá-.

Santana giró la cabeza en negación y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se levantó como su madre le había dicho.

-Tienes razón- Aceptó- Ahora voy a ponerme más guapa de lo que ya soy e iré por mi chica, gracias mamá- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y con energías renovadas subió a su habitación a cambiarse-.

* * *

><p>Quinn había estado todo el día enredada entre las sábanas de su cama. No había querido ni siquiera abrir las cortinas para que entrara luz e ignoro el llamado de su madre a desayunar. No quería nada.<p>

Vio los mensajes de Santana y también todas las veces que la había llamado. No podía hablar con ella, se sentía totalmente culpable por lo que había hecho. Porque luego de pasado el pánico inicial lo que siguió fue la culpa por haber abandonado a su novia, por no haber sido capaz de quedarse, tomar su mano y decir frente a sus amigos que estaban juntas.

Eso no era tan difícil, no temía a su reacción porque ya habían demostrado antes que cuando uno de ellos estaba en problemas o necesitaba apoyo, todos juntos se lo daban. Ese habría sido el primer paso perfecto. Pero una vez más había sido cobarde.

Por lo que sentía que no tenía derecho a hablarle, a pedirle una vez más perdón como las otras veces que había hecho algo para dañarla. Si, otra vez la había dañado, lo vio en sus ojos, la decepción y el dolor.

-Es vez si te deja, imbécil- Se reprochó dándose otra vuelta más en la cama-.

Cuando ya consideró que era demasiado tiempo de estar sintiendo lástima de si misma se levantó. Debía verla y no dejaría que pasara otro día, así que se metió a la ducha y se vistió.

Comió algo mientras hacía el tiempo para que su latina llegara a la casa después de la práctica con las Cheerios. Miraba el reloj como si fuera su enemigo porque el muy maldito no avanzaba con la velocidad que ella esperaba, pensó en ir a la escuela pero no quería encontrarse con Finn y que comenzara otra vez con sus estupideces, lo iba a tener que enfrentar en algún momento pero antes necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien con su novia.

Cuando ya iba a salir escuchó el timbre de la casa. San, pensó y se apuró en ir a abrir.

-¡Hola!-Exclamó alegre, hasta que abrió y se dio cuenta de quien era-.

-Creo que no me esperabas a mi-Habló-.

-Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó decepcionada-.

-Quiero hablar contigo y dado que no fuiste hoy a la escuela, viene hasta acá ¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Preguntó-.

-Supongo que negarme no servirá mucho-Murmuró- Voy por mi bolso-.

Quinn no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él porque pensaba que Sam insistiría en ese asunto de salir con ella, Evans no se caracterizaba por su inteligencia y quizás no se dio cuenta que ella estaba con Santana.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que se ubicaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Quinn.

-¿Vas a decirme a que fuiste a mi casa?-Preguntó la rubia sentándose al lado de Sam en una de las bancas-.

-Creo que te haces una idea, y si no esto que tengo en la cara te lo dará-Dijo apuntándose el moretón que tenía en la mejilla por la pelea con Hudson-.

-Lo siento por eso y gracias, Finn estaba descontrolado- Agradeció, después de todo se había comportando muy bien con ella defendiéndola-.

-Quiero que me lo digas Quinn, ¿es cierto? ¿Estás con Santana?-Preguntó suavemente-.

Quinn lo miró a los ojos. Debía comenzar de alguna forma.

-Si, lo es-Aceptó- Somos novias y estoy totalmente enamorada de ella-Agregó-.

Sam le sonrió y apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Ahora entiendo algunas cosas, como tu rechazo y las miradas asesinas de Santana, si lo hubiese sabido antes no se me habría pasado por la cabeza ni siquiera intentarlo, es un suicidio intentar algo con la chica de Santana López-Bromeo y soltó una carcajada-.

La rubia quedó algo descolocada por esa reacción tan amigable.

-¿No estás molesto?-Preguntó alzando una ceja-.

-¿Te hace feliz?-Interrogó de vuelta-.

-Claro que si, ella es atenta, dulce y amorosa, se preocupa por mí y siempre respeta lo que yo quiero, es la novia perfecta, es todo lo que quiero y necesito…- Contestó con ensoñación-.

-Aunque me cueste imaginar a una Santana dulce, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz Quinn y si ni yo ni Finn ni Puck logramos lo que Santana si, no nos queda más que hacernos a un lado y apoyarlas, creo que más que nadie tú te mereces ser feliz- Expresó sincero-.

-Gracias Sam-Dijo y lo abrazó-.

-Vas a tener que ser fuerte y no dejar que te afecte lo que digan los demás, ayer en la sala del coro Santana quedó muy afectada cuando te fuiste, no puedes seguir haciendo eso Quinn- Le aconsejo-.

-Lo sé, pero a veces entro en pánico y no controlo lo que hago, sólo me da esta angustia y corro, huyo como la cobarde que soy, ni siquiera sé si con lo de ayer Santana quiera seguir conmigo-Se lamentó-.

-La verdad no creo que ella se rinda tan rápido, es lo bastante insistente cuando quiere algo, todos lo sabemos-Dijo para subirle el ánimo-.

-Sí, pero no es primera vez que le hago algo así, antes ya hemos tenido problemas por mi estúpido miedo a perder mi popularidad-.

-Quinn, éste es tú último año, quedan algunos meses para que te gradúes y dejes atrás esta ciudad y Mckinley, mantendrás contacto con tus amigos pero la secundaria será tú pasado, una etapa, ¿Santana es una etapa más? ¿O es con quien te imaginas pasando el resto de tu vida?-Le preguntó mostrando un poder de reflexión que Quinn no conocía de él-.

-Ella es el amor de mi vida-Contestó segura-.

-Entonces te toca luchar Fabray, porque si no eres tú, será otra quien se lleve a esa latina sexy de la mano por la escuela- Bromeo golpeando con su hombro levemente el de Quinn-

-Ni lo digas, ya he tenido que alejar a algunas, pero es el precio por tener a la chica más hot de la escuela como novia- Dijo con orgullo-.

Sam de pronto tomo un gesto serio.

-No la dejes ir-.

-No quiero dejarla ir, sólo espero ser lo suficientemente valiente y merecer tenerla a mi lado-.

Sam le tomó la mano y la abrazó otra vez cariñosamente por varios minutos, quería transmitirle que como amigo iba a estar con ella y la iba a apoyar en todo lo que necesitara.

* * *

><p>Santana había llegado a la casa de Quinn y después de haber tocado el timbre varias veces volvió a su auto. No quería rendirse, no quería pensar que Quinn estaba dentro de la casa y se negaba a abrirle la puerta.<p>

Por lo que decidió dar algunas vueltas por las cuadras cercanas a la casa de la rubia, para ver si andaba por ahí o para hacer la hora mientras iba otra vez a intentar si se encontraba a Quinn y esta vez poder hablar.

Pero no necesitó volver porque en la segunda vuelta que se daba por el vecindario la vio. No fue difícil reconocerla, ella siempre resaltaba por sobre la gente, era tan hermosa que Santana siempre se preguntaba si era de este planeta.

Frunció el ceño de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de quien iba acompañada cosa que no había notado al principio. Su primer impulso fue bajar del auto y acercarse, hacerle ver a Evans que nada tenía que estar haciendo él con su chica, pero se contuvo.

Observo toda la conversación, los abrazos, las sonrisa, cuando Sam le tomó la mano y ella no la retiró, todo y nada de aquello le gustaba porque si con alguien tenía que hacer eso Quinn en lo público de un parque, era con ella, no con él.

-Ella nunca lo hará- Se dijo a si misma- Ella jamás te aceptará en público Santana, no cuando eso le costaría su jodida corona de reina-.

Apretó el acelerador y giró en una maniobra arriesgada, ese tampoco sería el día en que viera a Quinn a los ojos y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Al contrario, ese era el día en que sus esperanzas se veían aún más sepultadas de lo que estuvieron antes.

No quería llegar a su casa de inmediato, por lo que se fue a dar una vuelta, a buscar un lugar que la pudiera tranquilizar. En eso vio como en la pantalla de su celular comenzaba a aparecer la foto de Quinn y a sonar esa canción que era sólo de ellas.

Dudó si contestar o no, pero finalmente vencieron sus ganas de escucharla, demasiadas horas sin verla era tortuoso y escuchar su voz aunque fuera al teléfono le ayudaba.

_-Hola-Saludó intentando tener un tono neutro-._

_-San-Dijo la rubia con su tono dulce-._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó de manera brusca, recordaba lo del parque y le dolía-._

_-Quiero verte ¿Puede ser?-._

_-Estoy ocupada-Mintió-._

_Quinn sintió un escalofrió al escucharla utilizar ese tono con ella, tenía miedo de ya haber colmado la paciencia de su novia._

_-Puedo ir a tú casa, San por favor…-Le pidió insistente-._

_-No estoy en casa, volveré más tarde- Se negó-._

_-Amor necesito verte- Le rogó la rubia-._

_Pero Santana estaba otra vez en ese estado de sentimientos encontrados y no sabía que pasaría si se veía con Quinn ahora._

_-No, te veo mañana en la escuela-Dijo-._

_-Está bien-Aceptó con un nudo en garganta Quinn- Te veo mañana-Suspiró con pesadez- San…te amo-._

_Pero esa última frase no estaba segura de si fue escuchada por su novia porque no obtuvo una respuesta, sólo los tonos del teléfono que le señalaban que ya no había comunicación._

* * *

><p>Era el día. Quinn llegaba al Mckinley y lo único que quería hacer era ver a su novia, hablarle y arreglar todo, pero con cada paso que daba se sentía más débil. Los murmullos con los que tenía pesadillas se comenzaban a hacer reales, no recibía miradas de admiración o temor como era cotidiano, sino risitas burlescas y susurros que por mucho que intentara bloquear hacían eco en sus oídos.<p>

-Lo has oído, dicen que las vieron juntas en los camarines de las Cheerios-Decían-.

-Tan la correcta que se hacía y anda co revolcándose López-Escuchaba de otro lado-.

-Es una desviada, ella no merece ser la capitana-Seguían-.

Y con cada uno de ellos su cabeza que siempre llevaba en alto se iba haciendo más baja, ocultaba su rostro, escondía las incipientes lágrimas que estaban por salir, porque todo aquello le hacía mucho daño.

Quinn no era la chica segura que todos creían, ella estaba marcada por un pasado que por años había intentado dejar atrás. Un pasado lleno de inseguridades y rechazos.

-¿Quinn estás bien?-Preguntó-.

Y en el rostro de Sam ella vio su salida, vio la posibilidad de dejar todo aquello en simples rumores que desaparecerían tan rápido como llegaron.

Se acercó sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que eso podrían traer consigo, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, como si su vida dependiera de ello, o en este caso su popularidad. A Sam lo tomó por sorpresa aquella acción, era lo que menos se esperaba tomando en cuenta la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior.

-Quinn…-Escuchó-.

Y ahí se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, cuando esos ojos ámbar estaban brillosos contiendo las lágrimas. La rubia se separó de Sam y corrió detrás de Santana quien no soporto esa escena y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

-¡Santana espera!-Le gritó saliendo de la escuela, casi llegando al estacionamientos-.

Pero la latina ya no quería más, eso le había confirmado todo lo que más temía. Que su novia, su Quinn, fuera remplazada por esa otra Quinn a quien sólo le importaba mantener su lugar en la pirámide social.

-¡San por favor escúchame!- Le pedía desesperada casi alcanzándola-.

-¡No quiero volver a verte!-Gritó de vuelta llegando a su auto-.

Pero antes que lograra cerrar la puerta la rubia la detuvo.

-San, déjame explicarte por favor…-Le rogó desesperada-.

-¡No me toques!-Le exigió alejándose evitando que Quinn la acercara a ella-.

-No sé porque lo hice, no estaba pensando, sólo quería que todos se callaran, que dejaran de decir esas cosas…-.

-¿De ti y de mi juntas?-Interrogó- Te avergüenzas de lo nuestro Quinn, me escondes como si yo fuera algo malo, como si lo nuestro fuera algo sucio y no lo es…-.

-Lo sé, amor…-.

-¡No lo sabes joder! ¡No tienes idea!- Exclamó- Si lo supieras no lo habrías hecho, si sintieras un poco de ese amor que dices tener por mi tú…no lo habrías hecho-Se lamentó derramando lágrimas que le destrozaban el corazón a la rubia-.

-Perdóname por favor-Le suplicó- Olvidemos esto y entra conmigo a la escuela, contigo a mi lado yo ya no…-.

-¿Qué entre contigo?-Preguntó irónica- Después de que todos te vieron besándote con él, ¿No me has humillado lo suficiente ya?-Interrogó dolida-.

Quinn no supo que más decir, la había jodido y esta vez hasta el fondo.

-San…por favor…perdóname-Susurró bajando la cabeza-.

-No, se término- Pronunció sintiendo como su corazón se rompía-.

-No, tú dijiste que no ibas a dejarme-Se negó la rubia acercándose hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios-.

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora Quinn, ya no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo-Repitió-.

Quinn la tomó y la besó pero Santana al sentir el contacto con los labios de su ahora ex novia la empujo de inmediato.

-No tienes el derecho a hacerlo Quinn, no puedes arreglar lo que has hecho así…-Dijo totalmente dolida-.

Quinn lo vio en sus ojos, ese reproche, dolor y decepción con que la miraban y se lo merecía. La vio subirse al auto y abandonar el estacionamiento dejándola absolutamente sola, con su corazón destrozado.

-Esto no se termina aquí San, esto no puede terminar así-Pronunció-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No me odien, algo de drama es necesario.<strong>_

_**Quinn ahora actuara como se debe? Será la oportunidad de Kate? **_

_**Comenten chicas!**_

_**Nota: Para quienes leyeron mi FF "Sanando el Corazón", les aviso que subí el primer cap de las segunda parte por si les interesa.**_

_**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo pronto!**_

_**twitter: ffdany05**_


	12. Desde las Cenizas

_**Hola! Otra vez tarde con la actualización pero acá está. Debo decirles que después de este cap comenzamos la cuenta regresiva porque sólo quedan tres para el final, aún no sé si 3 más un epílogo o en definitiva el 15 será el epílogo, pero ya no queda nada para el final.**_

_**El capitulo anterior estuvo lleno de drama y en sus review pude percibir un poco de ¿Como van a volver después de esto?, este capitulo es la respuesta a eso... "Desde las cenizas"**_

_**Gracias por cada uno de sus review!**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo doce: Desde las cenizas<p>

Un mes. Treinta y un días habían pasado desde que escuchó la voz de su latina dirigirse a ella de manera directa. No la miraba, la ignoraba, no le decía ni una jodida palabra. Lo intentó, pero cada vez que estaba a menos de un metro de ella Santana encontraba la manera de escabullirse, de dejarla otra vez con las palabras de perdón ahogándose en su garganta.

Quinn sabía que se lo merecía, que incluso eso y más, aceptaba totalmente su culpa pero tener la conciencia de que había provocado la destrucción de su relación no ayudaba a sentirse mejor, no la aliviaba en todas esas noches de soledad en donde sus ojos se cerraban cansados de tanto llorar.

La rubia estaba irreconocible para todos en la escuela. Ya no era la Quinn que tenía la energía suficiente para marcar su superioridad y para dirigir a las Cheerios, ya no tenía presencia de reina, al contrario se veía más perdida que nunca antes.

Casi no hablaba, ni con Rachel que se había encargado de ser su pilar en todo este proceso, la castaña le podía hablar por horas y sólo recibía de vuelta un media sonrisa fingida o monosílabos para nada convincentes. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, en realidad ambas los tenían preocupados porque Santana no se veía en mejores condiciones.

-Quinn, debes comer más que eso- Le pedía Rachel en la cafetería de la escuela-.

-No tengo hambre-Respondió con la vista baja jugando con su comida-.

-He escuchado esa misma frase por todo un mes, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Caerte desmayada por ahí? Te recuerdo que en tu caso es mucho más peligroso porque al ser la capitana de las porristas estás en la cima de pirámide y…-.

-Rachel ya…me estás mareando-La interrumpió la rubia-.

-Quinn, necesito que hagas algo más que seguir lamentándote, no puedes seguir con esa actitud es totalmente autodestructiva- La aconsejo la pequeña diva-.

La capitana de las Cheerios levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? He intentado hablar con ella pero no me deja acercarme, me ignora, hace como si yo no existiera- Se defendió-.

-¿Y puedes culparla por actuar así?-.

-No-.

-Tú la conoces mejor que nadie Quinn, ustedes actúan parecido ante las situaciones por lo que sabes lo herida que está, además de romperle el corazón le hiciste pedazos el orgullo-Expresó-.

-No tienes que repetirlo, eso ya lo sé-.

-¡Entonces haz algo joder!-Exclamó impaciente levantando ambas manos-.

Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida porque desde el tiempo que llevaba siendo amiga-enemiga de Rachel jamás la había escuchado perder la paciencia así ni menos maldecir.

-Estás dejando pasar el tiempo y cada día la pierdes un poco más, te paseas como un zombie por la escuela dando lástima para que todos sientan pena por ti, pero ¡demonios! Ya me estás desesperando, tú no eres la Quinn Fabray que siempre consigue lo que quiere- Expresó impaciente-.

La rubia sabía que su amiga tenía razón, que si hubiese intentado con más fuerza nada la habría detenido en su intento de hablar con Santana, pero ese ímpetu que tanto la caracterizaba parecía haberla dejado junto con su latina.

-Mira, por cada día que dejas pasar ella se acerca más a tú latina-enfatizó desviando la vista -.

Quinn giró la mirada hacía Santana y se dio cuenta como Kate se había sentado junto a ella y Brittany en la cafetería, lo celos de inmediato se apropiaron de ella, apretó el tenedor con rabia e impotencia.

-Tienes razón, ya no dejaré pasar más tiempo- Aceptó-.

-Eso quería escuchar y no sólo eso, sino que quiero verte luchar por ella, ya deja esa estupidez de la popularidad, eres la reina y aunque en vez de rey tengas a tú lado otra reina todos lo aceptaran- Dijo con suficiencia la castaña por haber logrado su cometido-.

-Gracias Rach-Expresó sonriendo- Haz sido una gran amiga conmigo, yo no sé cómo agradecerte…-.

-Podría ser tú dama de honor cuando decidas casarte con Santana-Dijo la pequeña diva-.

-Hecho-Aceptó-.

Mientras en la otra mesa, Santana no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que decía Kate, simplemente afirmaba o negaba según fuera el caso. Brittany notaba que su amiga no quería toda esa atención que le daba la Cheerio, en realidad Santana en el último mes no quería nada, con suerte había aceptado pasar algo de tiempo con ella fuera de la escuela. Sabía que debía hacer algo pero cada conversación que tenían o intentaba tener terminaba con Santana cerrada y sin querer decir nada respecto a Quinn.

-San... ¿Me estás escuchando?-Preguntó Kate-.

-Sí, disculpa, me distraje un poco-Dijo girándose para verla- ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?-.

-Que debo hablar contigo a sola sobre algo, es importante-Le pidió-.

-No creo que pueda, entre los exámenes y las prácticas estoy algo ocupada- Evadió-.

-Es sobre las Cheerios, creo que hay algo que necesitas saber, así que te veo luego, yo te busco-Dijo antes de levantarse-.

Santana no le dio mayor importancia y bebió de su botella de agua porque últimamente sentía su garganta seca, era como si un nudo se hubiese alejado de manera indefinida ahí.

-Esa chica no se rinde, creo que deberías ser más directa con ella y repetirle que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo-Expresó Britt con una seriedad poco característica en ella-.

-No tiene importancia, es inofensiva- Dijo-.

Pero la rubia bailarina estaba segura que esa chica era muchas cosas menos inofensiva. Ella tenía eso de poder analizar muy bien a las personas, quizás todos la subestimaran porque la consideraban tonta, pero Brittany sabía muy bien cuando una persona era sincera o hipócrita. Y de Kate estaba segura nada bueno podía venir, lo veía en sus ojos.

-Sólo mantente lejos de ella, no me da buena vibra-Le pidió-.

-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice, Berry me hizo prometerle que me mantendría alejada de Kate- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado recordando bajo que argumentos se lo había dicho Rachel-.

-Entonces hazlo, ella no es una buena persona San- Insistió-.

-No te preocupes, lo que menos quiero en este momento es tener a alguien más en mi vida, el sólo pensarlo me agota-.

Se levantaron porque la hora de almuerzo había finalizado y debían seguir con su día de escuela. Santana respiró profundo, ese bloque se venía pesado porque era uno de los que compartía con Quinn. Para ella no estaba siendo fácil evitarla, no era sencillo tener que mantener la concentración cuando sentía como la mirada de la rubia la atravesaba, pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería seguir llorando porque todo lo soñaba tener y no pudo conseguir con Quinn.

Se sentó en uno de los últimos puestos resintiendo la falta de Brittany quien no estaba con ella para distraerla, porque notaba que su amiga se esforzaba para subirle el ánimo y hacerla sentir mejor.

Una pequeña corriente de aire, casi imperceptible para cualquiera llevó a sus fosas nasales ese inconfundible perfume, cerró sus ojos, no quería girarse porque sabía que el puesto a su lado ya no estaba vacío.

-San-Habló Quinn-.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de una latina que estaba analizando sus opciones para salir de ahí.

-San, por favor ya no me sigas evitando-Le pidió intentado tomar su mano-.

-No hagas eso-La esquivó atrayendo la mano hacia su cuerpo sin mirarla-.

-Extraño tocarte, sentir el roce de tú piel, añoro cada parte de ti San…-Susurró la rubia demasiado cerca-.

Esa frase produjo que la morena otra vez cerrara los ojos y sintiera las pequeñas vibraciones de su cuerpo. Ella también lo hacía, la extrañaba con locura, con una ansiedad irracional que sólo los amantes abandonados pueden comprender.

-No puedo dejar de pensarte, de soñarte, no puedo con este dolor que me produce no tenerte, no sentirte, no poder tomar tú mano entre las mías…-Seguían entre susurros la rubia muy cerca de su oído-.

Santana mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada palabra de Quinn, como su respiración chocaba contra el lóbulo de su oreja cuando enfatizaba en sus palabras, como la dulzura de su voz se transformaba en partículas de inflexión que la hacían estar más cerca de volver a sus brazos.

Sin embargo, con el sonido de la voz de la maestra salió de ese estado de ensoñación en la que la había sumergido Quinn, tomando conciencia de cómo estaba a punto de girarse y volver a probar esos labios.

-Ya Quinn, déjalo- Expresó empujándola levemente para distanciarla-.

-Sólo quiero que me escuches, ya no soporto que me sigas ignorando-Le pidió con su voz quebrada la rubia-.

-Ya no hay nada de qué hablar- Se negó viéndola a los ojos-.

-Si lo hay, tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro, yo no voy a renunciar a ti San- Dijo con convicción-.

Santana reguló su tono de voz porque si lo decía tal cuál quería todo el salón se daría cuenta de lo que hablaban.

-¿Nuestro? Por tú culpa ya no hay un nuestro Quinn, así que ya déjalo porque yo no voy a volver a caer contigo para que me vuelvas a herir-Finalizó-.

-Santana, sé que me he equivocado, no sólo una vez sino varias y que probablemente no merezco que me des una nueva oportunidad, pero escúchame…-.

-¿Qué te voy a escuchar?- Interrogó- ¿Las mismas promesas vacías de siempre? ¿Las mismas palabras bonitas que me dices sólo cuando estamos a solas? Me canse de todo eso Quinn, así que déjalo, porque no volveré a caer con puras palabras-.

Quinn afirmó con la cabeza porque sabía que su latina tenía razón, debía cambiar sus palabras por acciones si quería conseguir el perdón de Santana.

Apenas la profesora termino la clase y sin saber que Santana podía tener esa rapidez, la vio salir a toda velocidad con sus cosas pegadas al pecho y sin mirar atrás.

La latina iba de carrera a su casillero, inserta aún en cada palabra que le había dicho Quinn y en las sensaciones que le producía la rubia con tan sólo tenerla cerca, cuando una chica se le cruzó bloqueándole el paso.

-¡Joder que…!-Exclamó sin terminar su frase-.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Kate- No quise asustarte-.

Santana se apaciguó y siguió su camino para guardar sus cosas, la Cheerio sin darle tregua la siguió hasta allí.

-Recuerdas que te dije que quería hablarte sobre algo importante, pues ahora que estamos a solas me gustaría comentarlo-Comenzó la castaña-.

-La verdad no sé qué será eso tan importante, pero no me interesa-Se negó con absoluta indiferencia-.

Kate respiró profundo porque sentía que aún sin Fabray de por medio seguía sin captar la atención de la latina, aunque con el plan que maquinaba en su mente ahora, estaba segura que eso cambiaria.

-Es sobre Fabray- Dijo y notó como inmediatamente Santana se giró para verla de frente-.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Exigió saber de inmediato-.

La Cheerio esbozó una media sonrisa de suficiencia, y guardó silencio por algunos segundos para ponerse su máscara de actriz y así hacer sonar lo que venía lo más inocente posible.

-¡Habla ya!-Exclamó la latina- ¿Qué pasa con Quinn?-.

-San, tú sabes que yo no tengo nada contra ella, personalmente- Partió con voz cínica- Pero dentro del equipo hemos hablado sobre algunas cosas, estamos nerviosas, la semana pasada ganamos las regionales por el aún respeto que se nos tiene como escuadra, no porque Fabray haya sabido liderarnos, entonces…-

-Ve al punto-La presionó con sus brazos cruzados la morena y escrutándola con la mirada-.

-Con las chicas creemos que Fabray dejó de estar capacitada para ser la capitana y aunque sabemos que es la preferida de Sylvester, también sabemos que si todas nos unimos no le va a quedar otra opción que sacarla del puesto, no se puede quedar sin Cheerios antes de las Nacionales sólo por seguir protegiéndola…-

-Pero…que… ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó totalmente descolocada-.

-San, ¿No lo entiendes?-Expresó acercándose a ella con una sonrisa- Es tú oportunidad, tú eres perfecta para ser nuestra capitana, te lo mereces mucho más que ella que te hizo sacar acusándote con Sylvester, todas estarán de acuerdo con que seas tú quien asuma, yo me encargaré de eso-.

-Yo…no creo que- Decía nerviosa aun procesando todo eso-.

-Shh-Pidió tomando una de sus manos y con la otra colocándola en sus labios para que guardara silencio- Nadie más que tú merece estar en lo alto de esta escuela, serás una impresionante capitana y te graduaras siendo la que llevó a las Cheerios a un nuevo campeonato Nacional-Finalizó-.

-Kate esto es…-.

Pero la castaña no estaba por dejarla hablar, ella quería convencer a Santana, hacerla su aliada en este derrocamiento a Quinn, que la rubia se diera cuenta que ya no tenía el respaldo de la latina, transformarlas otra vez en enemigas.

-Te veo en la práctica y no llegues tarde- Se alejó diciendo y guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta-.

Santana se quedó estática en su casillero sin saber que hacer realmente. Tomó los libros de su próxima clase de manera totalmente autómata, perdida en cada palabra que le acababan de decir. Entró y se ubicó en el último puesto, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

Claramente aquella propuesta le había tomado por sorpresa y de alguna manera era lo que había deseado desde aquel episodio en que Sylvester la denostó sacándola de la capitanía para dejarla al fondo de la pirámide, ¿Por quién había ocurrido eso? Por Quinn.

Quinn Fabray, su amiga de infancia, su enemiga de adolescencia, su amante. Podría ser la forma de venganza perfecta, no por haberla sacado a ella meses atrás, sino por todo ese dolor que le había causado cuando la vio besarse con Sam, la venganza por su cobardía, por avergonzarse de ella y no ser capaz reconocer su relación en público.

Porque Quinn no lo sólo había roto su corazón en trocitos imperceptibles sino que había destrozado su orgullo, el último mes no había sido capaz si quiera de caminar con la frente en alto, sino que se había sumergido en sí misma, porque claro, si Quinn se avergonzaba de ella no había mucho porque caminar orgullosa por los pasillos.

Tenía una lucha feroz dentro de sí misma, porque una parte le decía que aceptar lo que Kate le había ofrecido era su mejor opción, era la forma de quitarle a Quinn lo que más quería, era ponerla por primera vez debajo de ella, ojo por ojo, la dulce venganza y así lograr que la rubia sintiera aunque fuera una mínima parte del dolor que había causado.

Pero estaba ese otro lado, aquel totalmente irracional, fuera de todo plan de venganza y ese era su jodido corazón, ese que le gritaba que viera más allá de la superficie, que fuera sincera consigo misma y se diera cuenta que era incapaz de hacer algo que dañara a Quinn, que era incapaz de dañar un solo cabello dorado de esos que amaba enredar entre sus dedos cuando Quinn la hacía suya.

Le dolía y tal vez esa no era la salida para hacer que doliera menos.

* * *

><p>Quinn llegaba a la práctica como cada día, sin pensar que lo que allí le esperaba era una verdadera emboscada liderada por Kate Johnson. A la rubia le pareció extraño que las Cheerios no estuvieran calentando aún, sino que se encontraran en círculo hablando aireadamente con la entrenadora.<p>

Acelero su paso y dejo su botella con agua y la pequeña toalla en un costado antes de ir a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no están precalentando?- Inquirió con su pose de autoridad-.

-Pero miren quien se ha dignado a llegar, Fabray ¿Otra vez tarde?- Preguntó Kate con sus brazos cruzados y con visibles burla-.

-A ti yo no te doy explicaciones Johnson y hoy te quedas a limpiar y ordenar cada implemento que utilicemos- Le ordenó-.

-¿Sí? ¿Segura que de aquí a que termine la práctica tendrás la autoridad para ordenarme eso?- Expresó con total ironía-.

Una gran cantidad de Cheerios se habían puesto detrás de Kate, mientras que Brittany y otras más estaban con Quinn. Sue estaba al medio, escuchando o intentado a ambas partes, no era llegar y cambiar a su capitana, menos a una como Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa entrenadora?-Le preguntó la rubia-.

-Pasa que Johnson y otras de las chicas ya no están de acuerdo con que tú sigas siendo la capitana Q, acusan que has descuidado tus debes a cargo del equipo y que si sigues de líder perderemos las Nacionales- Explicó brevemente la entrenadora-.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto-Se defendió la rubia-.

-¿No lo es? Es mentira acaso que el último mes has faltado a los entrenamientos de manera frecuente, que no tenías ideas de los cambios para la presentación en las regionales y que si no hubiese sido por Pierce que te ayudó probablemente te habrías equivocado y hubiésemos perdido- Le echó en cara la castaña-.

Quinn sabía que eso era cierto, porque cada vez que iba a entrenar e intentaba hablar con su latina y ella se negaba era otro golpe en el adolorido corazón de la rubia, por lo que había optado por asistir cada vez menos, teniendo como resultado que en los regionales no supiera la coreografía a la perfección, Brittany la tranquilizó y la ayudó. Tuvo suerte, eso lo tenía absolutamente claro, pero tampoco es que fuera a permitir que Kate la sacaran, no ella.

-Sabes que es cierto, así que si quieres un poco a este equipo te harás a un lado por las buenas- La amenazó la castaña-.

-¿Por las buenas? ¿Me estás amenazando? Porque yo también se jugar este juego Johnson y mucho mejor que tú- Le dijo acercándose de manera amenazante-.

Kate tragó saliva y no se dejó amedrentar, no iba a dar un paso atrás ahora que estaba tan cerca de ganar.

-Asúmelo Fabray, perdiste- Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dándole un doble sentido a lo que decía- Así que ten un poco de dignidad y cuelga el uniforme o por lo menos el de capitana porque si quieres seguir en el equipo en el fondo hay un puesto especialmente guardado para ti- Expresó burlándose con total seguridad de que lograría su objetivo-.

Quinn se tuvo que morder las ganas de pegarle una cachetada que le borrara esa sonrisa estúpida.

-¿De verdad crees que me la entrenadora me va a sacar?- Le preguntó intentando parecer segura- ¿Por quién me va a remplazar? ¿Por ti?- Le preguntó marcando su superioridad por sobre ella-.

Kate no borró su sonrisa, sabía que con lo siguiente le ganaría la batalla a Fabray.

-Claro que no, yo no hago esto para quedarme con el puesto Fabray, yo lo hago por el bien del equipo-Dijo con cinismo- Y es por eso que sabemos que nuestra mejor opción es Santana, ella sabrá ser una buena líder- Finalizó disfrutando la expresión de desconcierto de Quinn-.

¿Santana?, ¿Su latina sabía de todo eso y no le advirtió? Y no sólo eso sino que sería ella quien la remplazara, Quinn sentía como el dolor de la traición comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho, y como sus ojos verdes se cargaban en lágrimas.

-San…ella…-.

-Ella está totalmente de acuerdo, hable con ella y aceptó ser nuestra nueva capitana, así que…-.

-Eso no es cierto-Interrumpió-.

Todas las presentes se giraron en la dirección por la que venía una decidida Santana López.

-Yo no acepte nada, de hecho ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con esto- Expresó colocándose al lado de Quinn-.

-San, tú y yo lo hablamos y…- Intentó decir Kate a quien la sonrisa se le había borrado con la primera frase de la latina-.

-Tú y yo nada Johnson- La interrumpió con dureza- Tú hablaste y yo te escuché, en ningún momento dije estar de acuerdo ni menos acepte tú proposición porque de hecho no me interesa, ya tenemos una capitana y esa es Quinn, no necesitamos otra-Habló claramente-

A Quinn le había vuelto la sonrisa al rostro, se mantenía en silencio simplemente siendo una espectadora, perdida en cada rasgo de su latina, quien no estaba escatimando en palabras para defenderla.

-No sé cómo algunas de ustedes pueden pensar si quiera en sacar a Quinn- Seguía paseándose al frente de las chicas que estaban detrás apoyando a Kate- Es fácil ahora, claro, como la neurona que tienen la utilizan en la coreografía ya no recuerdan- Las señaló- O se te olvido a ti Stuart cuando subiste tanto de peso que la entrenadora quería sacarte y Quinn intercedió por ti, o a ti Williams que tenías calificaciones tan bajas que además de sacarte del equipo ibas a repetir año y Quinn habló con los maestros para que te dieran otra oportunidad- Indicaba Santana-.

Las Cheerios comenzaban a bajar la cabeza avergonzadas por su actitud hacia su capitana.

-Todas aquí tenemos algo que agradecerle a Quinn y supongo que sí para algunas de ustedes existe la palabra lealtad y gratitud se olvidaran de está estúpida idea porque por lo menos yo, no sigo en el equipo si Quinn deja de ser capitana- Finalizó segura-.

-Ni yo- Se sumó Britt-.

-Tampoco yo- Dijo otra de las chicas-.

Y así cada una formando una clara mayoría que estaba respaldando a la rubia. Kate estaba hirviendo de la rabia, porque no sólo había perdido una vez más frente a Fabray sino que la que la había salvado había sido Santana.

-Si tú no estás de acuerdo, hay mínimo diez detrás de ti para entrar al equipo- Le señaló Santana a Kate-.

La castaña guardó silencio y se tuvo que morder el orgullo una vez más.

-Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo en esto así que comiencen a calentar antes que les muestre el verdadero significado del dolor- Exclamó Sylvester por su megáfono- ¡Fabray, López a mi oficina!-.

La entrenadora caminó hasta su oficina seguida de cerca por sus dos porristas. Quinn no dejaba de mirar a Santana embobada, con una sonrisa de enamorada, luchando con su cuerpo para no saltarle encima y besarla hasta que sus labios ya no pudieran más.

-Siéntense- Les ordenó Sue y eso sacó a Quinn de su ensimismamiento- Van a escucharme atentas y sin interrumpirme-.

-Si entrenadora- Dijeron al unísono-.

-Q, sabes que te aprecio, y eso no es fácil de decir para mí, eres especial y admiró tú fortaleza y determinación, por eso y otras habilidades tuyas es porque eres mi capitana, pero eso no quiere decir que no encuentre razón en lo que dijo Johnson- Comenzó- Haz estado distraída y no haz cumplido con tus obligaciones como capitana, ya te he dicho que a la gran Sue Sylvester ningún detalle se le escapa y puedo darme cuenta de la razón-.

-Entrenadora yo…- Iba a justificarse Quinn-.

-Silencio, que dije sobre interrumpir-.

Quinn bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y Santana observaba curiosa esa interacción sin entender del todo que estaba haciendo ella ahí.

-Creo haberte dicho que no tenía problemas con tus actividades extra programáticas porque no es mi asunto que en tus ratos libre quieras pasar en medio de las bubbies extra grandes de López, pero también creo haberte dicho que no quería que eso afectara a mi equipo-.

Santana palideció al escuchar las palabras de la entrenadora, miró a Quinn buscando una explicación, pero además de sonrojarse la rubia no dijo nada más.

-Soporte que se dieran miraditas enamoradas empalagando de azúcar multicolor mí pirámide perfecta, pero no voy a tolerar que dividan mi equipo, así que he tomado una decisión-.

Quinn sabía que ahora podía venir la parte en que le decía que ya no era la capitana de las Cheerios.

-Serán co-capitanas- Indicó ante la estupefacción de ambas chicas- Tómenlo como terapia de parejas sáficas o lo que sean ustedes dos-.

-Pero entrenadora no es necesario que…-Iba a protestar Santana-.

-Alto sacos de arena, mi decisión está tomada y más les vale que ganen las Nacionales porque si no, me encargaré personalmente que al graduarse ni siquiera las acepten de meseras en ese restaurant barato al que suelen ir-.

Quinn no dijo nada al respecto porque no tenía ningún inconveniente para compartir puesto con Santana, al contrario, así tendría más excusas para acercarse a ella.

-¡Ya váyanse! No quiero que mi oficina quede oliendo a marcha del orgullo gay-.

-Si entrenadora- Dijeron y salieron de la oficina-.

Santana aún no caía en que Sue Sylvester, la persona más cruel en todo Lima, supiera de lo suyo con Quinn y no las hubiese echado del equipo o ridiculizado públicamente.

-Yo no se lo dije, no sé como pero se dio cuenta sola- Expresó la rubia para romper el silencio y explicarle lo que suponía Santana se estaba preguntando-.

-Creo que esto es totalmente surrealista- Comentó soltando una pequeña risita para liberar toda la tensión que tenía.

Quinn la siguió y juntas estaban riendo sin tener una causa exacta, estaban simplemente dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Gracias- Dijo Quinn clavando sus ojos verdes en los ámbar de la morena-.

-No hay porqué, yo simplemente hice lo que creí correcto- Contestó e iba a volver al entrenamiento pero Quinn la sujeto del brazo-.

-No me dolió nada de lo que dijo salvo cuando te nombró, puedo soportar perder el puesto pero no tenerte en mi contra- Dijo sincera acercándose un poco más-.

Los pasillos eran poco transitados por los alumnos del Mckinley a esa hora. Las chicas estaban cerca de los casilleros, con Quinn obligando a Santana a apoyar su espalda en ellos, la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Quinn, ya, volvamos ¿sí? Alguien puede vernos- Le pidió girando el rostro para respirar, el aroma de Quinn le estaba inundando las fosas nasales y si no lo hacía iba a caer otra vez-.

Pero la rubia no estaba por dejarla ir así, con tanta facilidad, por lo pegó su cuerpo al de Santana, junto sus caderas y puso una de sus manos en esa zona a la izquierda, se acercó a su oído sensualmente.

-Ya no tengo miedo- Murmuró- Me importa un carajo si alguien nos ve, ya nada me importa amor, sólo que vuelvas conmigo-.

Santana cerró los ojos invadida por la presencia de Quinn Fabray, permitiéndose disfrutar de los pequeños roces de la nariz de Quinn sobre su cabello, de cómo sus labios pasaban calmos por el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Te amo tanto, sólo dame una oportunidad- Continuaba la rubia-.

Santana entendió que era hora de hablar, que ya no podía seguir evitándola ni escondiéndose.

-Necesito espacio para decir esto porque así no puedo concentrarme- Le pidió empujándola delicadamente con sus dos manos- También te amo, lo sabes…- Partió-.

-Pero no me merezco otra oportunidad- Intentó adivinar la rubia bajando apenada la cabeza-.

-Cállate y déjame hablar a mí- Le exigió- Te amo, pero estoy dolida, me engañaste Quinn, metiste a alguien a entre nosotras con el sólo fin de ocultar lo nuestro y eso me destrozo, porque no me engañaste porque me hayas dejado de querer sino sólo por las apariencias y eso…joder eso fue peor que por cualquier otro motivo- Dijo sintiendo como liberaba esa carga que había estado llevando-.

-San yo sé que no…-Intentó interrumpir pero la latina le hizo un gesto para que la dejara continuar-.

-Debería mandarte a la mierda y sacarte de mi vida para siempre Fabray- Expresó y Quinn la miró y afirmó con la cabeza, bajando su mirada- Pero no puedo- Agregó tomando del mentón a la rubia-.

-¿Tú me darás otra oportunidad?- Le preguntó ilusionada-.

-No yo te daré una posibilidad de nueva oportunidad- Dijo y frunció el ceño- y si eso ni yo lo entendí, pero es que no te seguiré evitando, seremos amigas y tú tienes que ganarte esa nueva oportunidad- Explicó-.

-¿Puedo partir desde ahora?-Preguntó con más confianza volviendo a acercarse a ella esta vez con la intensión de besarla-.

-No, esto no será tan fácil Fabray, así que nada de besos para ti- Se negó otra vez distanciándola-.

Quinn sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en un mes.

-Esta vez no fallaré- Dijo-.

-Espero que no, porque no sé si podré soportar esto otra vez-.

Quinn fue quien ahora la tomó del mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo y desde este momento comenzare a demostrarlo, así que te cedo esta tú primera práctica como co-capitana, yo debo irme, hay algo que debí hacer hace tiempo y ya no perderé más tiempo- Señaló con total convicción-.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le preguntó pérdida-.

La rubia aprovechó que la latina había bajado sus defensas y le robó un rápido roce de labios.

-Mañana te cuento- Le dijo sonriente y salió corriendo-.

Santana quedó pasmada y sintió como esos veloces pasos se detuvieron.

-¡No olvides que te amo!-Le gritó Quinn antes de volver a correr-.

La latina no había sido la única en escuchar tan tierna declaración, sino que varios alumnos que por ahí pasaban. Santana sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertida. Parece que esta vez sí era cierto. Esta sería la definitiva.

* * *

><p>Quinn había llegado en tiempo record a su casa, estacionó y se dio cuenta de inmediato que su madre ya estaba ahí porque el auto de ella también estaba. Suspiró fuerte para sacarse los nervios, apagó el auto y se bajó.<p>

Caminó los metros faltantes para llegar hasta la puerta y abrió. Por el ruido siguió hasta la cocina.

Judy ordenaba las compras que había hecho en el supermercado, cuando sintió que su hija había llegado, no la llamó ni nada, ya que desde la discusión que habían tenido Quinn no le dirigía la palabra, se encerraba en su habitación desde que llegaba de la escuela.

-Hola- Saludó Quinn-.

-Hola Quinnie-Respondió sorprendida-.

El silencio fue el protagonista de esa escena entre las dos mujeres, Quinn no sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación, menos después de cómo había tratado a su madre.

-Traje pastel de chocolate con frambuesa, tú favorito ¿Quieres un trozo?-Le preguntó la mujer amable-.

-Si, por favor- Aceptó acercándose para sentarse en la pequeña mesa que adornaba la cocina-.

Judy sirvió dos platos y también soda y se ubicó al frente de su hija, todo en total silencio.

-Necesito decirte algo y no sé cómo- Habló para luego beber un poco de soda, su garganta estaba comenzando a secarse-.

-Sólo dilo, cuando uno quiere decir cosas difíciles entre más rápido lo haga es más sencillo- La animó Judy-.

-Primero, me quiero disculpar, tú no te merecías todo lo que dije ese día, había tenido un mal día y me descargue contigo y eso no fue para nada justo- Dijo sincera-.

-Creo que más de alguna cosa me la merecía Quinnie, sé que te fallé como madre cuando deje que Russell te echara a la calle, nunca debí permitirlo- Reconoció la mujer-.

-Pero eso es pasado y no quiero volver a ese tiempo, no vale la pena, ahora nosotras dos somos una familia y ya no voy a volver a reprochártelo- Afirmó-.

Judy le dio una sonrisa y le tomó la mano con cariño, sabía o intuía lo que podía venir ahora.

-Tienes razón y quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que quieres decirme, yo tampoco te lo reprocharé- Expresó para darle confianza-.

-No estoy tan segura de eso-Murmuró-.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no me lo dices-.

-Aquí voy- Se dijo más para sí misma- Esto que voy a decir no ha sido nada fácil para mí, yo misma me encargue de negármelo lo suficiente, de sentirme un error de Dios, porque por cómo ustedes me criaron eso era, algo que no estaba bien- Comenzó sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a caer-.

-Quinnie…-.

-Reprimí mis sentimientos, los escondí y luche cada día, pero este amor que siento pudo más y ya no quiero ni puedo volver a perderla, no puedo seguir siendo cobarde mamá-.

Judy ya había entendido, aquellas palabras le dolían porque sabía en lo profundo que si como madre hubiese sido más fuerte y en vez de cerrar los ojos cada vez que Russell ordenaba algo o definía como criar a sus hijas, le podía haber evitado todo ese sufrimiento a Quinn.

-Sí, es lo que estás pensando- Dijo esperando ahora la parte en donde la echaban otra vez de casa- Estoy totalmente enamorada de una mujer, de una maravillosa, hermosa, que me acepta con todo y mi cobardía, que ha hecho que quiera decir con orgullo que es mi novia, estoy enamorada de Santana, y sean cuales sean las consecuencias, no volveré a negarla- Agregó adquiriendo seguridad y convicción-.

Judy guardó silencio, claro que aquello iba en contra de toda creencia que le habían inculcado desde pequeña, que esa iglesia a la que seguía yendo cada domingo consideraría a su hija una pecadora o adjetivos peores, pero era su hija, su pequeña, la que ella había tenido por nueve meses en su barriga, soñando con verla crecer y cumplir sus sueños. Soñando con que fuera feliz, y si esa felicidad la había encontrado al lado de una mujer, ella no le fallaría otra vez.

-Ven aquí-Le pidió levantándose-.

Quinn se paró dubitativa, esperando la cachetada. Pero lo único que recibió fue un cariñoso abrazo, uno que sintió era el ingrediente final para sentirse completamente feliz. La mujer mayor se distanció levemente y con ambos pulgares secó las lágrimas del rostro de Quinn.

-Esto no será fácil para mi Quinnie, esta vieja aún guarda esos pensamientos con los que me formaron, así que voy a necesitar que me eduques al respecto, que me ayudes a entenderte…-.

-Mamá…no…¿No me vas a rechazar?-Le preguntó emocionada-.

-No pequeña, no podría alejarte de mí otra vez, ya verás que juntas podremos con todo, tienes todo mi apoyo Quinn, tú y Santana lo tienen- Aseguró-.

-Gracias- Exclamó y se fundió nuevamente en los brazos de su madre-.

-Yo te agradezco por confiar en mi- Susurró cobijándola-.

Permanecieron así por algunos minutos, hasta cuando Quinn escuchó un susurro de parte de su madre el que no pudo distinguir con claridad.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le preguntó distanciándose-.

Judy sonrió.

-Que mis nietas o nietos van a ser bilingües, porque seguro Santana les enseña español- Bromeo-.

Quinn rio y se relajó totalmente con eso.

-Tú y la señora López tienen una fijación poco sana por los nietos-Contestó-.

Y así entre otras bromas, pastel de chocolate con frambuesas y algunas preguntas de Judy, Quinn disfrutó de esa tarde, sabiendo que de aquí en adelante, las cosas no podrían más que mejorar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya dejaron de odiarme? Yo sé que si.<em>**

**_Ahora la próxima actualización será por ahí el miércoles que viene, si no se acaba el mundo antes claro jaja._**

**_Saludos chicas y no olviden dejar sus review!_**

**_twitter: ffdany05 _**


	13. La primera prueba

**Hola, mucho tiempo sin leernos, tanto que de un momento a otro Quinntana se volvió cannon en Glee jaja, cosas que nos sorprenden.**

**Recuerdo que les dije que quedaban tres caps para el final, he decidido agregar otro más que espero no tengan que esperar tanto para leer.**

**Eso, ojala les guste.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo Trece: La primera prueba<p>

La conversación con su madre se había extendido hasta altas horas de la noche. La mujer quería saberlo todo. Así que Quinn le contó difícil que había sido el proceso de aceptación cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de una de sus mejores amigas, como escondió esos sentimientos, como luego ya no pudo más y lo que fue su corta e intensa relación con Santana, porque no omitió el que ya no estaban juntas por su cobardía.

Judy se mostró comprensiva y le dio, sin mucho conocimiento, algunos tips de cómo los chicos cortejaban a las chicas en su época, lo clásico le dijo con convicción la mujer "siempre funciona", porque las rosas, chocolates y la poesía, nunca fallan cuando se quiere conquistar el corazón de una dama.

Quinn sonreía y asentía porque no quería hacer sentir mal a su madre diciéndole que eso ya no funcionaba totalmente, la mujer se veía tan entusiasmada en ayudarla a recuperar a Santana, que eso valía más que cualquier consejo salido de un libro del siglo diecinueve. Porque que su madre la aceptara tanto como para ayudarla a tener de vuelta a su chica era más de lo que soñó alguna vez.

Las horas de sueño fueron una verdadera terapia para recobrar energías, ya que desde hace semanas que no dormía como corresponde.

El desayuno estuvo lleno de nuevas indicaciones de una Judy Fabray que estaba decidida a ver otra vez esa sonrisa que tuvo Quinn durante su relación con Santana.

-Ya y cuando regreses de la escuela quiero saber los avances- Le dijo la mujer como si se tratara de una cuidada estrategia militar-.

-Lo intentaré- Respondió-.

-No, nada de lo intentaré, quiero avances Quinnie, tienes que reconquistarla ¡Eres una Fabray!- Exclamó como un general dando indicaciones a su pelotón-.

Quinn respiró profundo y se llenó de esas nuevas energías que le estaba dando su madre.

-Lo haré, cuando vuelva te cuento de los avances- Expresó con firmeza-.

-Así se habla, esa es mi pequeña- Dijo orgullosa-.

Un beso en la mejilla de despedida y salió, cargada con consejos para reconquistar a su chica.

* * *

><p>Santana ya había llegado a la escuela como cada día, ordenaba sus cosas en su casillero ignorante de que alguien llevaba largos minutos mirándola desde una distancia prudente tomando fuerzas para hacer su primer acercamiento.<p>

-Una flor para otra flor-Susurró Quinn en el oído-.

La latina quien seguía con la vista fija en su casillero, vio la hermosa rosa roja y sonrió al escuchar las palabras que aunque trilladas resultaban especiales al salir de los labios de su rubia. Se volteó sin tomarla para verla a los ojos.

-¿Para mí?-Preguntó coqueta-.

-No veo ninguna otra chica hermosa a quien darle esto por aquí-Respondió con galantería-

Santana sonrió y la recibió. Posó sus ojos cafés sobre los verdes la una rubia porrista que se veían muy nerviosa.

-Gracias es muy bonita-.

-De nada-.

Un silencio se produjo entre ellas, Quinn jugaba con sus manos y Santana intentaba predecir cuál sería el comportamiento de la rubia desde ahora.

-Se supone que ahora debía recitar el poema que me dijo mamá, pero creo que con los nervios lo he olvidado-Susurró la rubia avergonzada-.

-¿Poema?-Preguntó reprimiendo la risa la latina-.

-No te burles, mamá dice que hay cosas que nunca fallan cuando quieres conquistar a una chica, no importa que ya no estemos en el tiempo de Romeo y Julieta-Se defendió sonriendo ella también-.

-¿Así que quieres conquistarme, Fabray?-Interrogó-.

-Mmm…quizás-Respondió haciéndose la interesante-.

Santana al ver ese tono rojizo tan tierno en las mejillas de Quinn, olvidó el detalle que quien la había aconsejado.

-Un momento-Pensó- ¿Tú madre?- Preguntó cayendo en el "detalle"- ¿Le dijiste a tú madre de nosotras?-.

-Sí, por eso me fui ayer antes de la práctica para hablar con ella-Respondió-.

Quinn al ver la expresión de sorpresa se dio cuenta que había sido una excelente primera jugada porque seguro su morena no se esperaba que tuviese la valentía de decirle la verdad a su madre.

-Te dije que esta vez haría las cosas bien y si debía partir por alguna parte esa parte era mi madre-Expresó convencida-.

-Pero…ella…¿Qué te dijo? ¿No te volvió a echar de casa? ¿No quiere internarte en algún claustro de monjas para curarte?-Preguntó-Aunque creo que un claustro lleno de chicas aunque sean monjas no sería la solución más efectiva….-Comenzó a desvariar-.

-San-La detuvo tomándola de los brazos- Todo está bien, ella me acepta, y también lo nuestro o lo que va a ser lo nuestro si logro tenerte de vuelta, incluso me está aconsejando para poder reconquistarte-Agregó-.

La latina abrió los ojos sorprendida, de todas las reacciones que esperaba tuviera Judy Fabray, esa no era una de ellas. Sin embargo, se alegraba tanto, porque sabía lo importante que era la mujer para Quinn y que un rechazo de parte de ella habría sido un golpe doloroso para su rubia.

-Me alegro mucho Q, tú te mereces su apoyo-Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Ella con su apoyo me ha dado lo último que necesitaba para dejar de tener miedo, si mi madre está conmigo no me importa lo que lo demás digan San-Expresó-.

Santana quería creer que por fin todo estaba bien, que ya no habría más cosas que las pudieran separar, pero una parte de ella tenía miedo, una parte de ella no podría soportar que Quinn Fabray le volviera a romper el corazón.

-Creo haber escuchado eso antes…-Dudó la morena-.

Quinn sabía que no sería tan fácil, que no bastaba con eso para hacer que Santana superara la inseguridad que sentía, porque le había fallado demasiadas veces.

-Lo sé, pero créeme ahora nada me va a hacer dar un paso atrás, sólo necesito está última oportunidad para demostrártelo…-.

-Cómo te dije ayer, tú tienes que ganarte esa oportunidad…-.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta que había escuchado.

-¿Puedo partir por acompañarte hasta tú primera clase y llevar tus libros?-Le preguntó-.

-Está bien-Aceptó dándole los libros que ocuparía en el primer bloque- ¿Aún no recuerdas la poesía?-Interrogó bromeando-.

Quinn le dio un pequeño golpe con el hombro.

-No te burles de las técnicas de conquistas de tu futura suegra-.

¿Judy Fabray su suegra? Ese pensamiento meses antes le habría sonado totalmente bizarro pero ahora le gustaba, quería pasar por todo eso de los padres con su rubia.

-Sana y salva en su primera clase, mi hermosa dama- Le dijo apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta-.

-Gracias, mi brillante caballero-Se burló con dulzura-.

-No me merezco algún premio…-Expresó acercándose hasta estar a milímetros de la morena sin importarle que ya hubiese una gran cantidad de alumnos en la sala-.

-Mmm…¿Un premio? La verdad no se me ocurre ninguno-Se hizo la desentendida-.

-A mí si…-Susurró cada vez más cerca de sus labios-.

Santana la miró directo con sus profundos ojos cafés cargados de malas intenciones y se acercó a Quinn, sus alientos se mezclaban, la respiración de la rubia se tornó agitada a la espera de lo que venía, pero esos labios gruesos no terminaron sobre los suyos, sino en su mejilla, rozando cuidadosamente el borde de su boca con total sensualidad.

-No soy fácil, Fabray-Le susurró en el oído con esa voz afrodisiaca que casi hace soltar un gemido a la pobre rubia-Te veo en el descanso-.

Quinn quien había cerrado los ojos, le afirmó con la cabeza, los abrió y vio esa expresión casi perversa, por lo que supo que lo que se venía no sería nada sencillo.

Santana entró sonriendo y sin poner atención a ninguno de los cotilleos que se comenzarían a expandir más rápido que cualquier otro rumor escuchado antes en Mckinley.

* * *

><p>A Quinn no le importaba nada, así de sencillo, ni esas miradas que habían pasado de temor hacía ella a total conmoción, ni algunos comentarios malintencionados. Ninguno se había atrevido a decírselo en la cara y ella presumía que era porque ella y Santana pese a todo seguían siendo las más temibles de la escuela. Haberse esforzado tanto en ser la reina tenía por fin algo bueno, nadie se iba a meter con ellas.<p>

Unos gritos llamaron su atención produciendo que se acelerara su paso, porque había reconocido de inmediato esa voz.

-¡Tú lo sabias!-La acusó sosteniéndola del antebrazo-¡Lo sabías y dejaste que me pusieran en ridículo delante de toda la escuela!-Le gritó sacudiéndola más fuerte- ¿Qué fue esto? ¡Tú venganza por haberte dejado!-.

-¡Suéltame Finn!-Le pedía sin poder evitar el tono de temor que invadía su melodiosa voz-.

-¡Eres patética Rachel! ¡Patética! Pero me la voy a cobrar, te aseguro que me la voy a cobrar-.

-¡Suéltala idiota!-Le exigió la rubia intercediendo para dejar a la pequeña diva detrás de ella-.

Si bien aún no olvidaba ese día en el club Glee donde Finn la había atacado y todo el miedo que le produjo ver esa conducta en el chico, no iba a permitir que dañara a Rachel, no después de cómo había sido la chica con ella, apoyándola cuando la más necesitaba a alguien.

-No te metas con Rachel-Le amenazó bajo las miradas curiosas de una multitud de alumnos que no querían perderse la pelea entre la otrora pareja dorada del Mckinley-.

-Pero miren quien apareció, la nueva lesbiana recién salida del closet-Se burló Hudson-.

Quinn se rio sin gracia pero con total seguridad, con esa actitud que hacía temer más que su voz de mando.

-Veo que de humorista eres peor que de novio, y eso realmente es mucho decir-Respondió-.

-Fui un gran novio contigo, pero claro no era una chica, así nunca pude mantenerte satisfecha-.

Quinn lo miró con ferocidad y se acercó a él apuntándolo.

-¿De verdad quieres que diga qué clase de novio fuiste? ¿Te quieres arriesgar a que todos lo sepan Hudson?-Le preguntó con una escalofriante sonrisa de victoria-.

Finn miró a su alrededor como todos estaban pendientes de lo que iba a decir Quinn, ya no podía rendirse, no iba a perder contra ella.

-Yo no tengo nada que perder, eres tú quien lo va a perder todo-Respondió intentando sonar convencido-.

-¿Perder? ¿Qué voy a perder? ¿Las patéticas salidas a Breadstix que tenía contigo para que luego intentaras tocarme? Pero claro ni en ese intento eras bueno, porque aunque lo único que te dejaba tocar eran mis brazos, tu minúsculo equipamiento reaccionaba haciendo que mancharas tus pantalones ¿Cuánto duraba eso? ¿15 segundos?-Se burló haciendo estallar en carcajadas a quienes estaban ahí-.

-Tal vez le estás dando mucho tiempo Quinn, yo una vez tomé el tiempo y eran 7 segundos antes de que gritara ¡Cartero!-Agregó Rachel quien ya no tenía ningún temor-.

La cara de Hudson estaba roja, de rabia, de vergüenza, de tener el conocimiento de que esas dos chicas que una vez erróneamente pensó tendría siempre detrás de él, ahora estaban en su contra burlándose delante de todos.

-¡Yo soy lo mejor que han tenido es sus vidas!-Les gritó- Yo las hice ser alguien en ésta escuela-Se defendió-.

-Claro Finn-Dijo la rubia en tono de sarcasmo- No eres más que un idiota con cero neuronas, lamento cada segundo que pasé contigo y seguro Rachel también porque una chica como ella se merece alguien a su altura, no un tipo como tú que se quedará en este pueblo viviendo del negocio del esposo de su madre, eres un perdedor Finn…-.

-No me hables así-La amenazó tomándola del brazo-.

-No te tengo miedo Hudson, ni a ti ni a nadie, y bien poco me importa lo que digan mientras esté con Santana, así que ninguna de tus amenazas me va a asustar-.

Hudson me dio una media sonrisa.

-Así que lo asumes, asumes que estás con esa cualquiera de López que seguro después de acostarse contigo y darse cuenta que eres frígida te dejará por otra, así es ella, toda la escuela lo sabe, es una zorra que recorrido las camas de todos aquí…-.

No pudo terminar porque una patada en las bolas lo hizo doblarse del dolor y no, no fue de parte de Quinn quien estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-No se habla así de una mujer imbécil sin modales-Le dijo una muy alterada Rachel Berry-.

-Vuelva a hablar así de mi chica y te aseguro que le haré el favor al mundo de dejarte sin decencia- Lo amenazó la rubia-.

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a caminar, dejando a un Finn Hudson de rodillas en el suelo aún con mucho dolor.

-Eso Berry, ha estado impresionante- La felicitó la rubia son poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara-.

-No me gusta tener que recurrir a la violencia para solucionar los problemas, pero aunque Santana nunca lo asuma en voz alta sé que también me considera su amiga y no dejaría que alguien dijera esas cosas sobre mí-Argumentó la diva-.

-Discúlpame por haberte metido en medio de esto…-.

-No tienes que disculparte Quinn, somos amigas y estoy orgullosa de eso, creo que es uno de los mayores logros que he tenido en mi paso por la escuela…-.

-Eres la mejor amiga que pude conseguir Rachel-.

-Me alegra saberlo, ahora te abrazaré para sellar este momento totalmente emotivo que hemos tenido-Expresó-.

Quinn le sonrió y aceptó su abrazo, porque era cierto lo que decía, esa pequeña diva que en algún momento había considerado insoportable, se había comportado como su mejor amiga.

Santana estaba en otro lugar al momento de la pelea así que no se había enterado de nada, eso hasta el momento en donde un torbellino rubio llegó para hablarle.

-¡San! ¡Ya lo supiste!-Exclamó Brittany totalmente emocionada-.

-¿No?...-Le preguntó totalmente sorprendida bebiendo la botella de agua que había ido a comprar a la cafetería-.

-Quinn ha aceptado delante de todos que eres su chica-Le contó dando saltitos de felicidad-.

Santana casi escupe el agua que tenía en su boca al escuchar la nueva información.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó la latina procesando eso-.

-Finn comenzó a gritarle a Rachel, en eso llegó Quinn y lo enfrentó, las dos se burlaron de él, entonces Finn comenzó a decir cosas feas sobre ti, Rachel le dio una patada en las bolas y Quinn lo amenazó de que no volviera a hablar de…-Hizo una pausa para darle emoción- SU CHICA, de esa manera- Resumió Britt-.

Santana pasó de la conmoción a un estado placentero de tranquilidad. Brittany la abrazó para felicitarla y ahí reaccionó.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-Le preguntó-.

La bailarina le hizo un gesto de afirmación y la guío por los pasillos del Mckinley para que llegaran donde vieron a dos sonrientes chicas hablando.

-¡Quinn Fabray!-Le gritó Santana haciéndose lugar para llegar frente a frente con la rubia, en medio del pasillo.

-San…-.

-¿Qué es eso de que andas diciendo que yo soy tú chica cuando no es cierto?-Le preguntó con su mano en la cadera, reprimiéndose la sonrisa-.

Quinn la conocía a la perfección por lo que no se tragó esa escena de chica enfada, al contrario dio los pasos faltantes para estar junto a ella, la tomó fuerte por la cintura y le comió la boca en un beso pasional que las hizo recibir silbidos y aplausos de algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí y encontraban totalmente hot, verlas besándose. Santana pasó sus brazos por el cuello y enredó sus dedos en ese cabello rubio que tanto extrañaba.

-Eres mi chica López- Aseguró Quinn una vez que se separaron-.

Santana aún no recuperaba el aliento después de ese beso que le había dejado con ganas de mucho más, por lo que no tuvo fuerza para hacer nada más que afirmar con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado más de una semana y aunque no estaban de novias de manera oficial, sus muestras de cariño demostraban que iban avanzando cada vez más rápido. Quinn ya no tenía que robarle los besos a su latina, ella se los daba gustosa, dándole a entender que iba recuperando su confianza, que estaba teniendo esa oportunidad que tanto le había pedido.<p>

Era un viernes y Quinn iba titubeante a hablarle a Santana después de una extenuante práctica con las Cheerios.

-¿Te acompaño hasta tú auto?-Se ofreció la rubia-.

-Claro- Aceptó y luego le dejo un suave beso en los labios-.

El trayecto desde las duchas hasta el estacionamiento estuvo extrañamente silencioso, Santana notó que algo pasaba por esa batalla silenciosa que se desarrollaba en los ojos de Quinn. No quiso, pero de inmediato temió lo peor, esa inseguridad de que la volviera a dejar volvía a momentos aunque intentara evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó directa ya al frente de su auto-.

Quinn levantó la mirada y luego la volvió a bajar para jugar con sus dedos de manera totalmente nerviosa. Balbuceo algo que Santana aunque se esforzó no logró entender.

-Habla claro que no te entiendo nada-Le exigió en un tono molesto-.

-Mamá dice que si quieres ir a cenar con tus padres mañana por la noche a casa…-Susurró-

Santana cambió la expresión de inmediato y la tomó del mentón para que la viera a los ojos.

-Si es demasiado compromiso lo voy a entender, pero si no te lo decía mamá me iba a volver a regañar como toda esta semana cuando llego a casa…-.

La ternura que le produjo el sonrojo y la timidez de Quinn, le hizo sonreírle con total adoración.

-Me encantaría cenar contigo y tú madre, apenas llegue a casa les diré a mis padres-Respondió-.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó haciendo ver esos ojos como dos esmeraldas brillantes-.

-Claro que si, además no sería primera vez que lo hacemos, de niñas nuestras familias se visitaban mucho-. Dijo para tranquilizarla-.

-Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente, mamá no deja de decir que tienen que discutir con Maribel "algunos detalles" y esa frase me asusta, temo que me avergüence y te ponga incomoda a ti- Expresó dando a conocer sus miedo-.

Santana le tomó la mano con cariño y compresión.

-Todo estará bien, yo puedo con tú madre y tú podrás con los míos-.

Quinn sonrió y la atrajo más hacía ella.

-Gracias-Le dijo-.

-Quinn no tienes que darme las gracias…-.

-Claro que sí, no sólo por aceptar esta loca idea de mi madre, sino por aceptarme de nuevo a mí, por perdonarme todas las veces que te hice daño al ser tan cobarde, gracias mi amor por estar conmigo, por darme ese nosotras que tanto quise…-.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban aguados, toda esa emoción estaba canalizándose en lágrimas que Santana secaba con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Te amo-Le dijo-.

Y esas dos palabras hicieron a la rubia sonreír, para luego besarla tierna y calmadamente.

-Yo también te amo-.

Se quedaron unos minutos más dándose mimos para luego cada uno subir a su auto y así irse a casa, se verían al día siguiente en esa cena.

* * *

><p>Santana iba de un lado para otro por toda su habitación, ya estaba casi lista le faltaba solamente terminar de maquillarse, pero no encontraba su lápiz labial favorito y ese pequeño detalle la estaba estresando totalmente.<p>

-San, cariño ¿ya estás lista?-Dijo Maribel entrando a su habitación-.

-No, no sé dónde demonios está mi lápiz labial- Expresó desordenando todo a su paso en la búsqueda del preciado objeto-.

-¿Es este?- Le preguntó tomándolo de su tocador-.

Santana se acercó para quitárselos de la mano a su madre que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que alguien está nerviosa- Le dijo sentándose en su cama e invitándola a ella-.

La latina acepto de mala gana.

-¿Qué pasa? Ayer parecías totalmente a gusto con la idea y ahora estás como si fueras a un matadero…-.

-Creo que ya no me parece tan buena idea-Balbuceo- Judy puede ser muy agradable cuando quiere, pero ahora es diferente, voy a ir como la chica que hizo que su perfecta hija se hiciera lesbiana, su hija, la de la mujer tradicional y católica-.

-Mija, Judy ha demostrado su apoyo a su relación, no tienes que nada porqué temer- Dijo para darle calma-.

Santana sabía que su madre tenía razón pero igual le temía a esa mujer que siempre se veían tan propia.

-Ya levántate que no queremos llegar tarde- Expresó Maribel-.

-¿Cómo me veo? ¿No es demasiado escote? quizás debí elegir el azul, es más sobrio y muestra menos piel, no quiero que Judy piense que soy…-.

-Te ves hermosa y Judy no pensará nada malo, sólo que su hija tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado, el rojo siempre ha sido tú color mija- La detuvo para darle ese apoyo materno que tanto necesitaba-.

-Gracias- Se acercó para darle un abrazo-Tú también te ves hermosa-.

-Lo sé, las mujeres López somos hermosas-.

Ambas bajaron la escalera para encontrarse con el doctor López que las esperaba para irse a la residencia Fabray.

-Papá ¿Y la corbata que deje junto con el traje?-Le preguntó-.

-San, vamos a la casa de Judy no creo que deba usar una corbata-Se justificó-.

-Papá si deje la corbata era para que la usaras, así que sube a ponértela- Le insistió-.

-Pero…-.

Carlos buscó apoyo en su mujer, pero lamentablemente para el hombre, sus mujeres estaban aliadas.

-Si mal no recuerdo te gusta mucho como cocina Judy, así que si no quieres perderte la cena mejor subes y te pones la corbata…- Dijo Maribel apoyando a su hija-.

El doctor López bufó sonoramente y se escuchó un "estás mujeres" y subió a ponerse la famosa corbata que iba totalmente a juego con el traje que llevaba.

Por fin ya estaban ya en el auto camino a la casa de Quinn, Santana intentaba distraerse pero los nervios ya se habían alojado en el perfecto cuerpo de la latina y no parecían querer irse.

Ya estaban al frente de la casa, sus padre iban unos pasos más adelante tomados de la mano mientras ella se mantenía un poco distante. Los observaba, como su padre seguía reclamando por la corbata, pero su madre con unas cuantas palabras y un delicado beso ya lo había calmado. Sus padres tenían un matrimonio que a ella le gustaría presumir algún día, una pareja que pese a todos los años que llevaban juntos se seguían amando como cuando eran novios.

-Buenos noches-Saludaba Quinn quien era la encargada de recibir a los invitados-.

-Buenas noches Quinn-Respondían ambos-.

La rubia ya había visto a su latina, así que mientras Maribel y Carlos entraban para unirse a Judy ellas se quedaron ahí. Quinn cerró la puerta y la arrincono.

-Hola…-Saludó con voz ronca-.

-H-hola- Tartamudeo- Esto es para ti-Dijo entregándole un hermoso ramo de flores-.

-Gracias…ahora quiero mi beso-Le pidió-.

-Q, están nuestros padres…no quier…-.

No alcanzó a terminar de negarse porque la rubia rompió la exigua distancia entre ella y atacó su boca con una ansiedad y pasión que al segundo hizo que Santana se olvidara de querer negarle un beso a su chica.

-Mmm…-Balbuceo la morena con los ojos cerrados-.

-Ahora vámonos, nos deben estar esperando-Le dijo Quinn con una sonrisa de satisfecha por haberla dejado así sólo con un beso-.

-Eres mala-Le dijo la latina y comenzó a caminar dejando a la vista lo bien que ese vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas y como favorecía a su trasero-.

-Si yo soy mala no sé qué eres tú…-Balbuceo mordiéndose el labio inferior al tener sus ojos fijos en el trasero de su chica-.

Judy estaba ofreciendo algunos aperitivos mientras estaba lista la cena.

-Carlos, que corbata más elegante- halagó Judy-.

-Gracias- Aceptó comiendo algunos bocadillos y saboreándose-.

-Ya íbamos a ir por ustedes- Dijo Maribel-.

-Estábamos saludándonos- Expresó la morena-.

-Mira las hermosas flores que me ha traído Santana-Le mostró la rubia a su madre-.

-Un muy lindo detalle, Santana-.

La cena no tardó en estar lista y todos pasaron a la mesa que estaba elegantemente puesta por las dos Fabray para sus invitados.

Judy tomó su copa y pidió la atención de los presentes.

-Quiero brindar por la felicidad de nuestras hijas y porque nuestras familias se unan muy pronto- Expresó feliz-.

-Por los López-Fabray-Secundó Maribel-.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de las chicas era visible pero a ninguna de sus dos madres parecía importarles.

-Mamá ya, estamos en secundaria todavía así que no tendrás nietas pronto-Le reclamó Santana-.

-Ya te dije que yo quiero tener nietos cuando pueda disfrutarlos, no cuando esté tan vieja que no haga más mirarlos y les cuente las mismas historias una y otra vez ¿o no Carlos?- Le preguntó a su marido-.

-Mmm…-Respondió más pendiente de su riquísimo plato de comida que de su esposa-.

Santana rio ante la cara de enojada que tenía su madre al no tener la atención del doctor.

-Quinnie me ha dicho que ahora son co-capitanas de las Cheerios-.

-Si señora-.

-¿Cuándo son las Nacionales?-Preguntó-.

-El próximo viernes viajamos para Miami competimos el sábado y si nos va bien las tres mejores escuadras compiten el domingo, viajamos ese día en la noche- Respondió Santana-.

-¿Miami? Creo que además de la competencia lo pasaran excelente…-.

-Esperemos que no tan bien como la vez que las sorprendí en la habitación de Santana-Comentó Maribel-.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Santana quien no quería que Judy se enterara de aquello-.

Judy miró a ambas mujeres y luego a su hija que ya no podía con la vergüenza, aquello le dio una idea de lo que pudo haber visto Maribel. La noche seguía su curso y todos se sentían a gusto y en familia.

-Quinnie creo que ya es hora-Le susurró la mujer a su pequeña-.

-Mamá…-.

-Quinnie-.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente y se levantó para hacer lo que había acordado con su madre.

-Me gustaría decir algo…-Expresó nerviosa-.

Santana dejó de comer para ver a la rubia a los ojos intentando saber que sería lo que diría a continuación.

Quinn tosió intentando sacar la voz.

-San, tú me pediste ser tú novia una vez y el tiempo que estuvimos juntas ha sido el más feliz de mi vida, contigo me siento completa, aceptada y amada, tú me diste fuerza para aceptarme y me das más cada día para luchar por lo nuestro, te amo y yo quiero…quiero pedirte que seas mi novia otra vez-.

Todos los presentes estaban conmovidos con las palabras de la rubia, más la latina que se había levantado para estar a su lado.

-Si quiero…-Susurró muy cerca de sus labios-.

En ese momento se olvidaron de quienes estaban a su alrededor, lo único que les importaba era estar juntas de nuevo, tenerse la una a la otra, poder disfrutar ahora sin esconderse.

-Te amo también-Le murmuró Santana luego de romper el cariñoso beso-.

-Creo que si fuera por ellas ya tendríamos un par de nietos-Le susurró Judy a Maribel no tan discretamente-.

-Y eso que no viste lo que yo vi-Respondió la señora López-.

Las chicas ignoraron a su madre y siguieron dándose mimos por todo lo que duró la cena. Luego se trasladaron al salón.

Quinn estaba literalmente pegada a Santana, acariciaba el muslo de la morena y depositaba tiernos besos en su mandíbula y cuello, mientras su novia tenía una mano en su cadera sujetándola fuerte, queriendo que nunca más nada la alejara de ella.

-Quinn…ya-Le pidió la morena con voz baja-.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?-Le preguntó acercándose ahora al lóbulo de su oreja-.

-Sabes que si pero me están pasando cosas que no son recomendables que me pasen frente a nuestros padres-Le susurró intentando ser discreta-.

-Podemos subir a mi habitación…-Insistió la rubia-.

Santana la vio a los ojos y por un segundo casi cae en la propuesta de la rubia pero se contuvo, porque aunque sonara extremadamente tentador y su cuerpo le exigiera tener a la mujer que amaba otra vez entre sus brazos, sabía que aquél no era el momento adecuado, que la necesitaba con tranquilidad, que deseaba disfrutarla donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlas.

Y esa oportunidad la tendrían, porque más allá del campeonato nacional que iban a disputar con las Cheerio, la latina estaba decida a hacer de ese viaje la consolidación de su relación. Ya no quedaba mucho de ese último año de escuela, pero para ella le quedaba toda una vida de su relación con Quinn.

Se acercó y le besó con ternura.

Quinn leyó en sus ojos la repuesta y lejos de sentirse frustrada le sonrió con amor, con la misma esperanza que veían en esos ojos color ámbar que volvían a brillar para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Que creen que viene ahora? la consolidación? servirá ese viaje de las Cheerio para eso?<strong>

**Saludos! y espero sus review!**


End file.
